A Journey to the Past
by HG4EVER69
Summary: James and Sarah Rogers grew up in a world after the SNAP and Ultron's return. After years of training with their parents and others they are given a mission to save all those that were lost.
1. Chapter 1

**I have read a few Avenger time travel stories lately were James Rogers is sent back and one were Sarah Rogers is sent back, so I decided to try my own. It is going to be different then the once I read because I am sending two kids back and they are going to a time I have not read of them going to yet. I hope you all enjoy it.**

The two teens stood looking out the window at the landscape of Wakanda. they lived the last few years of their lives here after the Avenger Compound was evacuated.

After the snap civil unrest grew worse over the years. Some of the bigger countries like America handled things better then the smaller ones. As goverments fell in the smaller countries it was up to the larger ones to try to restore order. The Avengers help as they could but most of the civil unrest was left to SHIELD and the goverments. Over time small wars started breaking out all over the world. The US started being hit by terrorest more often till the unrest grew in that country as well.

On top of all that Ultron started trying to wipe out all human life on the planet. He had stayed hidden all these years waiting for the right moment. When the snap happen he started quietly rebuilding his army. He waited 8 year after the snap to start his attacks. He attacked the smaller countries that had the most unrest before attacking the larger countries. Due to this strategy it was a while before the Avengers discovered his existence.

The Avengers fought back but Ultron stayed hidden and covered his tracks when ever the Avengers showed up. Leaving them to fight his drones. Slowly Ultron gained ground as he won more battles then lost. When he started atacking the US he gained a strong foothold before he moved to attack the Avenger Compound. The Avengers along with those working to reverse the snap that were staying in the compound had to retreat to Wakanda to protect their remaining families and the research being done to save the univers. They took with them a lot of their remaining friends and what was left of SHIELD. Including Phil Coulson and his team.

From Wakanda they worked on a plan to fix things and carried out missons around the world. The children of the Avengers also started their training. The primary trainers were Steve and Natasha. They had help from Clint and Tony but since two of the four children were theirs and with their experience they handled most of the training.

Both of Steve and Natasha's children had inhearited the serum from their parents. Clints daughter Lila and Tony and Pepper's son Morgan filled out the the younger Avengers.

Shuri build suites similar to her brothers for James and Sarah Rogers and Lila Barton. Tony built his daughter her own suit like his but more advance. James and Sarah both had a guantlet on their left arm the produced a shield and on their right arm they had a version of their mothers widow bites. Lila had a compound bow like her fathers. Once the kids reached the age of 15 and their parents felt they were ready they were allowed on missions. Now two of them were getting ready for a mission that they would probably never be able to return from.

James put an arm around his twin sister Sarah as she leaned in to him. Both were being watched by their parents. Steve and Natasha knew that once the kids left they would not see them again but if they didn't go they all may well end up dead. Their enemied were closing in on Wakanda. The two parent walked up to their kids and engulfed them in a big family hug.

A pensive Steve said "It's time kids. Everyone is waiting for us in the lab."

Steve and Natasha lead their kids to a special lab that was restricted to the Avengers and the team working towards fixing the snap. When they walked in their entire family was there. Tony, Pepper and Morgan. Clint and Lila. Bruce, James Rhode, Shuri, Okoye, Phil Coulson and what remained of his team.

Tony step forward. "OK kids, We got everything ready for the two of you. We will be sending you back to the day before the Avenge arrive at Clint's farm. This will give the two of you a chance to catch your breaths before we all show up. Outside the team and Clints family only Phil is to be told about the two of you. You both had a thumb drive with the messages we have prepared to help explain things. We wanted to send you back to before SHIELD fell but the farther back you go the harder it is to send you to the right place and time. We feel this is the farest we can send you back safely."

Sarah looked at her family "We won't let you and the others down Uncle Tony."

James then spoke "We know what to do, you all have prepared us well."

"Yea we know our first tast is to get our parents to pull their heads out of their backside. There is no way I am see you with Uncle Bruce Mom." said a smirking Sarah. "Thats just so wrong. I still don't know what you were thinking. No offence Uncle Bruce"

Everyone including Bruce laughed at Natasha though Steve tried real hard to hide it. Natasha elbowed him in the stomach when she saw it.

Shuri step forward "Everyone needs to say their good byes. It is time."

Everyone came up and hugged the twins and wished them luck. Steve and Natasha were the last. Both had tears in their eyes.

A teary eyed Natasha pulled her two children in a hug "You two are a mirical and a blessing. I love you both so much. Your father and I could have not asted for two better kids then you."

When she let go Steve pulled them in a hug. "I love you both so much. If it was not for the two of you and your mother I don't think I could have made it these last 14 years. Be safe and remember we love you. Even if our younger selves struggle with the news, I can promise we will love you when we meet you."

Steve let go and stepped back taking Natasha in his arms. Shuri lead the two kids to the machine that would create the time portal. When Tony turned it on and the portal stablized he nodded his head at the twins. They both turned and looked at their parents one more time before stepping in the portal.

**So here is the first chapter in my new story. For those following my others, don't worry I am still working on them. Like I said I read a few stories were Tony sent James back to defeat Ultron and one he sent Sarah back to just after Thanos won. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I hope you are enjoying it so far.**

Laura Barton was sitting at her kitchen table. She had heard from her husband Clint a few minutes ago. Tony and Bruce had built a artficial intelligence named Ultron behind the backs of the other Avengers. They had all been celebrating the retrieval of Loki's scepter when the team was attacked by Ultron.

Clint said that they had no idea where the android went but Steve was furious with Tony and Banner. He was staying with the team to help them out and hope to be home soon. He also promise to bring Aunt Nat back with him. He told her about Natasha flirting with Banner and what he heard Steve tell Banner. Laura was not sure what she thought about her friend and Banner. She knew Natasha was in love with Steve even if she refused to admit it.

She was sitting there a few more minutes when she thought she heard some thunder. She got up to see clear sky. She started for the front door when her 7 year old son Cooper and her 4 year old daughter came running in.

"Mama Mama, you won't believe what we saw. A bright light in the barn and then to kids came out of it."

Laura just stared at her son a second. "Cooper are you sure?"

Lila spoke up "Yes Mama, a boy ang girl came out of the light."

Laura was about to send them in the basement when there was a knock on the door. Fearing for her children she told Cooper to take his sister to the safe room in the basement. Once both kids were gone she went to the front door. When she got there she saw two children about 14 or 15 years old. She grabbed the gun that was stored near the door and put it in her apron pocket incase she needed it.

S/N

James and Sarah came out of the portal in what looked like a barn. Looking around after getting their bearings and saw two small children run towards the house.

"Good news is someone is home. We just have to hope that we are in the right place and time." said a worried Sarah.

"Don't worry. The place looks like what Uncle Clint said his farm look liked. Lila also looked about 4 or 5 so we should be close to the time." James answered. "Come on Sarah lets go meet our Aunt for the first time."

The two teens walk to the house. When they reached the front door James knocked. With their enhanced hearing they could hear Laura send the kids to the safe room. It was a few minutes later the door opened.

"Mrs. Barton, I am James and this is my sister Sarah. We were sent here to meet your husband and the rest of the Avengers. We promise we are not here to hurt you or Cooper and Lila." James told her calmly.

Laura didn't know what to say but something look familiar about the two. Both had red hair and green eyes, Eyes she swore she had seen before when looking at Natasha.

"Who exactly are you. Both look familiar but I have never seen you before and how do you know of my husbands connection to the Avengers." Laura asked while her hand grabbed the gun in her apron pocket.

Sarah spoke up. "Mrs. Barton, for who we are is hard to explain as is that we have not been born yet. Nor from what we have been told are our parents even together."

Laura looked at the two and arched an eye brow. "If you have not been born yet then how are you standing on my porch." asked a skeptical Laura.

James rubbed the back of his neck "Well that is the hard part to explain. You will not believe us but we were sent back in time to help fix the future."

"You expect me to believe that you two are time travelers. Listen I don't know who you really are or what game your playing but I suggest you leave before I call the police."

A worried Sarah spoke "Please Mrs. Barton, let us show you our proof. We have thumb drive with a message from your husband that he recorded for this mission. If you fell more comfortable I will give you the drive while we wait out here. You just have to plug it in and select the file with your name."

Laura didn't believe them but she saw the desperation and worry in the young girl. "OK, give me the drive and I will be right back with your drive and an answer."

"Thank you" they both replied.

Laura took the thumb drive and went to the office and got the laptop. She maid sure it wasn't connected to the WiFi then inserted the drive. When the computer recognized the drive she opened it up. She looked at the names on the video files and saw Natasha and the other Avengers. She found hers and double clicked it.

'Laura if you are seeing this video then the twins made it to the farm safely. I know the story they tell you will seem fare fetched but please believe them and give them aid. They are Tasha's children." Laura had a surprised look on her face as she heard that. "If they arrived when we hope the Avengers and I will be arriving in a day or so after battling Ultron and the Maximoff twins. James and Sarah have some information that is suppose to help us defeat Ultron and prepare for what is to come. There will be a war coming in a few years from your present time that if we lose will mean the death of half the universe. When that happen I lost you, Cooper and a son we are yet to have. It was just me and Lila left. I don't want to go threw that again so please believe them and give them the support they need. There are those who will have a hard time believing them even with the thumb drive. Namely Tasha when it comes to her being a mother. Take care Laura and I love you and the kids."

The video ended and Laura sat there for a few minutes thinking. He looked like Clint but much older looking and sounded like him also. If the kids were who they claim to be then she would need to be there for them. She would need to help them in any way she could.

Laura left the office and stepped out on the porch to see the two kids sitting on the porch swing. Both looking at her nerves.

"Come on in you two. We will get you both settled in then you can tell me everything I need to know."

**So Laura met the twins and after watching the video from Clint is willing to help them. Next chapter will have the rest of the Avengers showing up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three chapters in one night. Hopefully I will have more soon. I have a pretty good idea what the next one will be. **

Steve watched as Natasha and Bruce walked in front of him. They just landed at a farm that Clint said they would be safe at. Steve was thinging about what that Maximoff girl showed him. First he saw Peggy and what he left behind when he flew the plane in the ice. Then what he lost when he told Bruce to take a chance with Natasha that he had alread blown his. He knew he blew any chance with him being gone so long. He just wanted Nat to be happy and she seem happy with Bruce.

Natasha walked next to Bruce. She couldn't get all those memories out of her head. She just needed time alone away from everyone. Even though the one she wish she could talk with was better off with out her. She had to much red in he ledger. No she only deserved someone like her. Bruce seem like a safe choice but she couldn't talk with him like she could Steve. She felt his stare on her back and knew he liked her more then a friend. She over heard him talk with Bruce.

Clint opened the door and saw Laura come out of the kitchen with a relief look on her face. He wrapped his wife up in a hug before moving so Natasha could get her hug. He turned to see the surprised look on their faces.

"Everyone this is my wife Laura. Some where around here I have a son and Daughter." explained Clint.

After letting Natasha go Laura turned to the others. "Welcome. I have places for all of you to stay. Everyone will need to double up. I will introduce the kids in a minute. I have some things to explain and I need to see Tasha and Captain Rogers in private. If you all could please sit." Everyone had a confused look on their faces but did as they were asked. "Three days ago I received a couple visitors. To children of the age of 15. They gave me some information and proof as to who they are. With them they had a thumb drive with a message to me and everyone in this room. I have also spoken with both of them over the last couple of days. When you meet them in a little while I want you to listen to them and believe what they tell you, because if you don't we will all be in danger."

Clint approached his wife. "Laura, what are you not telling us and how did you know we were coming here?"

"I knew you were coming because they told me 3 days ago."

Everyone had a surprise expression. They started talking among them selves except Steve. He finally decided to step in before things got too heated. They were all tired and nerves were frayed.

"ENOUGH, everyone calm down and lets let Mrs. Barton speak and please call me Steve." Steve tuned to Laura letting her know she had the floor.

"I will let you all meet them in a few but before you do, Steve I need to see you and Natasha first. You both need to see the message that is for the both of you. Once they see the message then I will let them talk with the kids first. After that I will let each of you see your message while Steve and Tasha speak with the kids. If you two will follow me."

Steve and Natasha followed Laura to the office where the laptop with the thumb drive is located. Laura turned it on and then pulled up their video file. She paused it and turned to the two.

"Tasha I want you to stop and take a deep breath after you see this. Some of what you will see will be hard for you to believe or except. Steve you will need to help her believe what is said about her is the truth. I have tried over the years and she still argues with me about it. Just push play after I step out. I need to talk with Clint and let him see his kids." Laura left and shut the door.

Natasha started the video. Her and Steve were surprised to see them selves but a little older.

The older Natasha spoke first 'Hi, I know the two of you are a little shocked right now. The message you are seeing comes from the future. Around 17 years in the future if the twins made it back to the time we sent them. Yes you both heard me right. The two kids that Laura either told you about or you already met are both from 17 years in the future. They are both good kid and the only option we had when it came to sending someone back. We would have come ourselves instead of sending James and Sarah back but we could not send someone back that already existed in your current time. We ask that the two of take care of them for us since this would be a one way trip for them."  
Steve and Natasha listen closely to what the slightly older looking Natasha was saying. Steve was seeing where this was going before Natasha. He didn't know it was suppose to be impossible for her to have kids.

Natasha just listen and didn't see or didn't want to believe what she thought she was hearing.

The older looking Steve picked up were Natasha left off. "The twins have more information for all of you to first beat Ultron then what is to come in the future. They have another thumb drive with the information you will need to help you avoid the mistakes that were made by us. Like Nat, I ask that you both take care of the twins."

Older Natasha spoke again. "James and Sarah are my miracle and our blessing. Natasha I know you are thinking that it is impossible for you to get pregnant. Truth is that you can have kids but only with Steve. The serum that runs threw you as you know kills sperm before it can reach your eggs. The thing is that Steve's serum is stronger then yours so it helps his sperm survive. I also know that at this very moment you are watching this you are already in love with Steve and had been for some time. Listen to me. Steve loves you for who you are. He doesn't care about your past. It took me a while for me to believe him when he told me I was a good person and worthy of his love. Don't make the same mistake I made. I know you and Bruce are just at the beginning of getting together. You need to talk with him. Both of you are trying to get together for all the wrong reasons. Trust me when I say that path will not lead to anything good. Steve don't be afraid to tell her how you feel. For once put yourself and what you want first. I know you have also been in love with me for a while."

Older Steve then spoke again. "We are in trusting you with the two people we cherish more then anything else. It was the hardest decision Nat and I had ever made sending them back. If we could have come up with another way we would have but after 14 years of trying to fix things that you will learn more about later. We both wish you luck and hopes. Take care of each other. Trust us when we tell you all this. The two of you are each others half."

The video ended with that last statement. Steve took a deep breath as he watch Nat get up and walk around the office. When she was facing him again he could see the tears in her eyes. He got up and engulfed her in a hug. He just held her while she cried.

Natasha just started speaking while her face was buried in Steve's chest. She told him the things she never told anyone about the red room. How they took her ability to have kids away from her and made her a monster. Steve just told her she was not a monster but a good person who's choices were taken away from her. She explained that she kept trying to set him up was because she would never be able to give him a family. He just told her that she was enough for him. That he would still want to be with her even if they could never had kid, that he loved her.

Natasha just cried harder, saying she didn't deserve him. He just kept repeating he was the one that wasn't good enough for her. They talked for another half hour or so till they both decided to see their children. They agree to keep their new relationship quiet till Natasha could speak with Bruce. She said she would before that night because she needed him to hold her that night. When they left the office Laura was waiting for them to take them to the kitchen so they could meet their kids.

**So Nat took it better then I thought she might. I was hoping to get more video messages done this chapter but it was already getting as long as I wanted it to. Next up will be Bruce seeing his message and Steve and Natasha meeting their kids. Tony's part will take a most of a chapter by its self more then likely. So it might have to wait another chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Steve and Natasha walked out of the office and in to the living room when Natasha heard "Aunt Nat."

Natasha bent down and took the two children in a hug. "Hey kids, did you miss me because I missed you."

They both nodded. "Is that your boyfriend?" asked Lila who was pointing towards Steve.

Steve had a slight blush that had most everyone laughing. Laura came up and rescued the two from answering.

"OK, you two. Aunt Nat and Steve need to talk with your two new friends. Why don't you two go play outside." Laura told her two children.

Bruce looked at Steve and Natsha and notice something differant. "Nat can we talk?"

Natasha looked at Bruce and knew Steve was also looking. "Sure lets go outside. Steve can you go talk with the kids and I will be there in a few minutes."

"Sure Nat." Steve left for the kitchen.

Natasha lead Bruce outside. "OK Bruce I think I should start."

"Sure."

"Steve and I are going to try to see where a relationship between us goes. What we saw on the video made us face feelings we both have had for each other for a couple years now. There should be one on the thumb drive for you as well. I don't mean to hurt you. I thought that I would never be able to give Steve what I thought he wanted. Turns out I was wrong. Those two kids Laura told us about. Turns out they are mine and Steve's kids from the future."

Bruce looked at her skeptically. "How is that possible? Do you really believe that or is it just wishfull thinking?" Bruce said with a little anger in his voice.

Natasha was a little hurt and mad at his statement. "Do you think I would beleive something so far fetch with out some proof. The video we saw was from an older Steve and I. I imagine it will be the same for the rest of you. Trust me Bruce. We saw the monster we believe we were in each other. Do you really thing things would have lasted between us."

Bruce hung his head and took a breath. "No probably not but I had hoped."

"I know Bruce but we are not the monsters we think we are. Go watch your video, see what it says. I need to get in there with Steve."

With that Natasha left Bruce to think about what she said. He sat out there for about 10 minutes before going to watch his video. When Bruce walked in everyone was stll in the living Room but Steve, Natasha and Thor. Laura saw him come in and told im Thor was watching a video message to him.

"Do you all mind if I go next?" asked Bruce.

No one objected so when Thor came out looking like he was deep in thought Bruce followed Laura.

S/N

Steve walked in the ktchen and saw two teens looking at him nervously. He could see the disappointment when they didn't see Natasha following him.

"Don't worry you two, your mother had to talk with Bruce real qiuck. She will be here in a few." Steve told them.

Steve sat down at the table with his kids. He would have to get use to that. "I'm not sure what to say. Till a few minutes ago I was not sure I would ever have the family I had hoped for before I took my plunge in the ice. I guess we have a lot to talk about but I think we should wait for your mother so you don't have to repeat everything."

James and Sarah relax a little hearing that their father was taking everything better then they thought. Sarah was the first to speak but she always had her father wrapped around her finger.

"We knew coming back that you and Mom would have some trouble and would need time to adjust. We are just glad you are taking it so well. How did Mom take it?" asked Sarah. James looked on in anticipation.

"She took it OK. I didn't even know she thought she could not have kids. Our older selves did a good job of explaining things to help us believe. We agreed to stop hiding our feelings for each other and work on our relationship." Both kids let out a sigh of relief. Steve gave a chuckle at that.

"I see you two were a little worried there?" asked Steve.

"Yea it's just wierd thinking of Mom with anyone else." answered James.

Sarah jumped in there with "Yea you and Mom were always looking at each other all lovey dovey and touching each other."

Steve was blushing at that when Natasha walked in. "What did you say to your father that has him reder then my hair?" Sarah repeated what she said. Nat had her own blush.

Steve didn't ask if everything went OK with Bruce they could talk about it later. "OK why don't you two tell us about your selves."

Natasha and Steve listed to the two as they told their story. They told about growing up at the compound and the other kids they knew that also lived there. They talked about starting their training after several days of asking. It had been Natasha most against it because of how she grew up. Steve and Natasha asked questions as they explained. The twins told them about what they knew of the problems that were going on around the world and having to move to Wakanda. They spoke of the few missions they were allowed on and how they went. The last thing was the decision to send them back and why it was necessary.

Steve got up and hugged his two kidds with Natasha joining in the family hug. When they were done they sat back down and talked till Clint came in to get them.

S/N

Bruce played the message for him and listened as an older version of him talked. "Bruce I know you will have a hard time with believing this but will understand in the end. It took us years to figure this out. I wont tell you how we did it because the information is dangerous. One of the first things you will need to work on is your guilt about what happen in Johannesburg. It was not yours or the Hulk's fault. It was not really Wanda's either. Both the Maximoff twins had been lied to and manipulated by others. On top of losing their parents to weapons built by Tony's company and sold to terrist by Obadiah Stane behind Tony's back. They kids grew up on the streets and had a hard life. So it was easy for Strucker to recruit them.

If James and Sarah arrived when we sent them back you and Nat should be starting getting closer. Bruce you both are looking towards each other for the wrong reasons. She is in love with Steve and you in love with Betty. I never got the chance to fix things with Betty since I spent a lot of time on the run before joing the Avengers. Bruce take a chance and contact her. If Tony builds the Avenger compound again, invite her out to be one of the scientist that work their or see if she is willing to work with you at Start tower. We never liked the fighting. So if you feel better about staying in the tower then do so, even if she decides to work at the compound. It will give you both time to get to know each other with out crowding each other.

I Know Ross will try to cause problems for you and the Avengers but you all need to stick together. Things are coming that if the Avengers are not united could spill dome for trillions of beings across the universe. Stay and help the team even if it is medically and as a scientist. Good luck Bruce."

Bruce had a lot to think about but it would need to wait. They had Ultron to deal with at the moment. He went back to the living room to wait for Steve and Natasha to rejoin them so that they could plan their next step. When he sat Tony got up to take his turn.

**So all that is left is for Tony to take his turn at the video. He will be in the next chapter. The twins will also meet the rest of the team so they can start getting ready to face Ultron.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter today. I might get another out if I can today.**

Tony walked in and was a little woried. He was already struggling with guilt about Ultron. He just wanted to make the world a safer place and be able to stop being Iron Man for Pepper. No his friends were in hidding and it was his fault. He at at the dest and found two files with his name on them. One said watch first so he selected that one.

The video started with a older and tired looking version of himself. "Hi younger me. I probable made you speechless which is a first for us. Tony what I am about to tell you will not be easy to hear. In the future if things don't change you and others will make more mistakes that will cost a lot of lives. The Avengers are going to be needed in just a few years for a major battle. A battle that will not only effect Earth but the whole Universe.

The first thing is that you need to pause his video and check out the other file. It has information that I discovered to late about SGT James Barnes and what was done to him. I will start to say he is Steve's best friend and the last of his family from the past. Remember that when you see the rest of this video but for now pause it and look over the file."

Tony paused it and then opened up the data file. He saw it was a lot of information of what was done to James Barnes starting with when he and his unit were captured by Hydra before the unit was rescued by Steve with the help of his father and Peggy Carter. It went on to wat information was found about what Russia and then Hydra did to him over the years. It made Tony angerly at what had happen to him. All the memory wipes and false memories implanted would make anyone forget who they were. What's worse was they used him as a weapon. It was obvious to him that he stopped being James Barnes and was turned into the Winter Soldier. The last bit of information was what needed to be done to help Barnes. Tony closed the file and went back to the video file.

Older Tony sat there for about a minute before speaking. "When I finally read the information you just saw it made me angerly like I'm sure you are right now. It also explains why Steve did some of the tings he did to help Barnes. Steve understood before I did that the things Barnes were force to do were not his fault. He was just as much of a victim as the people he was forced to kill. Barnes was Steve's brother in all but blood. I'm not saying Steve was not with out his faults about what happen between us but I was just as wrong for not letting Steve explain things before things got worse between us.

Shortly in the future Secretary State Ross will inform the Avengers of the Skovia Accords which will establish a UN panel to control the Avengers and others like them if things don't change. Ross will use it to control the Avengers for his own use and declare those who don't agree as criminals and traitors. Because of my guilt about Ultron I signed and got others to sign also. Worst mistake I ever made. Steve refused to sign because it went against everything he stood for. Him and others were then cast as fugitives. The Avengers fought against Avengers. It lead to some of them being imprisoned on the raft. Steve did end up breaking them out but he spent the next two years on the run with Natasha, Wanda Maximoff and Sam Wilson. They helped were they could while those who sighed were used to hunt them down or for what ever Ross wanted them for.

After the Avengers were imprisoned I received some information that proved Barnes was incent about a crime he was accused of. I showed Ross but he didn't care. Sam finally told me were to find Steve. I helped Steve infiltrate Helmut Zemo's base along with Barnes who was remembering who he was at the time. The framing of Barnes and other things going on was just to draw Steve and I there so he could show me some information that was meant to divide and break up the Avengers. It turns out that one of the missions that Hydra sent the Winter Soldier on was to kill our father. I grew angerly and refused to listen to Steve when he tried to explain. I grew so angerly when I discovered that Steve suspected it since him and Natasha were on the run a couple years before."

Tony took a deep breath after he paused it. He finally knew who killed his parents and that Steve knew or suspected and never told him. He was starting to get angerly but took a deep breath and remembered what he just learned about Barnes. He started the video up again.

"Maybe Steve was wrong about not telling me but in some ways I understand why he didn't. He was trying to protect his brother and spare me the details that me knowing would not change anything. When we finally met up again two years later we talked. We both made mistakes and both agreed to be more honest with the other. After this talk we became better friends and the Avengers as a whole became closer. Talk with Steve. Keep any anger you may feel out of the discussion. It will do nothing but drive a wedge between you two. A wedge that will cost lives.

Now that that is out of the way there are some thing that you will need to do. In upstate New York we have some property that is perfect for the Avengers. There is a file for you, Steve, Phil Coulson and Fury to go over together and yes Phil is alive. You and Steve need to reach out to him and Fury before you leave Clint's farm. I want you also to build a secret facility on that large holiday island that we own in the pacific. Build another Avenger compound that the Avengers can go to incase the accords are still made. If the accords do come about don't sign. You and Steve need to take all the Avengers and disappear till they are needed. Outside the Avengers no one should know about the island but Phil and Fury. You will know what is needed to be done to help our friends and family if things go bad.

One last thing when you can get Phil and Fury out to the farm, there is some information on how the Avengers should go from here on out. Steve, Phil and I fell that SHIELD and the Avengers should form a partnership. While the Avengers for the most part will be in charge of them selves they will be a part of SHIELD as a separate division. Fury needs to come out of hiding and retake charge of SHIELD, Phil wants to work with the Avengers with is team. Maria Hill can be the SHIELD liaison to the Avengers. All the details are on a thumb drive that James and Sarah have.

Tony good luck and don't make the same mistakes I made. Talk with Pepper and fix things between the two of you. She also recorded a message for herself. Good luck Tony."

Tony closed the file and stood up. He went back to the living room and waited for Steve and Natasha to come back with the two kids they were talking with. He notice everyone was doing the same as him. They were all thinking about what they learned and what it meant.

When Laura saw Tony come back in she left to get the Roger family. The twins needed to tell the others what they knew and who they were. A couple minutes later Steve, Natasha and two teens came back in the living room. Natasha stood by Steve taking his hand while the two teens stood behind them.

Steve addressed his friends. "We all have just learned some things that has us all in shock. The best thing I feel we should do first is talk about what we learned. If your not comfortable about some thing you don't need to say anything about it. There may be things that you can't say yet or you want to talk privately with others.

I will start first. First is that me and Natasha are now a couple." That met with some congratulations and about time. "We learned in the future we admitted our feelings and got married. It was a surprise to us both but speaking for myself I'm happy with learning that.

Second the two teens behind us are James and Sarah Rogers our children."

**So Tony knows the truth about his parent and Steve learning of Howard's death. He also learned about Bucky and what he had to go through over the last 70 years. Hopefully this time around he will be able to talk with Steve and clear the air between the two of them. The twins have be introduced. Next chapter will be the group talking and maybe Phil and Fury showing up. Hope you all are stil enjoying the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So another chapter. This will be my longest yet for this story.**

"Second the two teens behind us are James and Sarah Rogers our children."

Everyone but Bruce and Laura were surprised. Steve gave them all a few seconds to process the new information.

"For the talks that we have had with them so far and the message that we recieved from our future selves is that we got more trouble coming our way. First goal will be dealing with Ultron. Once that is taken care of we can all meet and discuss in detail what is to come next for us. Some of you may have some thing to say on it I just ask you give us a brief run down right now and we can talk later about it in any detail. Does anyone have anything they want to bring up before I turn the meeting over to my kids?"

Tony spoke up. "From what I gathered from my message is that we need to work together better then we have before. I'm not sure what we are going to face but it must be back if we sent the kids back. We need to start being honest and open with each other. I know I am guilty of it. I should have brought my idea of Ultron to the team to see what you all though. For that I am sorry. Steve I know you want to put a some of this off till later but I think you and I need to talk. I was given some information on what happen to your friend Barnes went through and what he was forced to do." Tony saw the surprised look and some worry in Steves eyes. "Steve I'm not mad about what was kept from me. I'm not happy about it but the future me feels that I should speak with you about it."

"I'm sorry I haven't spoke with you about it." Everyone but Natasha and the twins were confused about what was going on.

"It's OK Capsickle. We can talk later." Steve gave him a nod. "My older self also talked about some things to come or may come if we are not able to change thing. One of the things was what direction the Avengers should take once this is over. Steve after we take care of Ultron there is some information that mini Cap and Widow have for us to go over with Fury and Phil Coulson who apears to be still alive. Though we need to contact them and have them meet us here to talk about some thing before we go after Ultron."

Clint spoke up "I have already contacted Fury and convinced him to get Phil and meet us here. He should be here sometime tonight."

"Good, we can start working on a plan and then when they arrive go over it with then and see what they think. Does anyone else hae anything to add." asked Steve.

"I will need to leave for a while but will be back to help you with the battle with Ultron. I have learn of some dangers to Asgard. I need to warn my father. I have also learned who may be behind this. If it is so, once this is done I will inform you all. I need you all to trust me on this." Thor explained.

"Do what you need to do Thor. When you return we will meet to discuss what you have for us." Steve told him.

"Thank you my friend I will return. I will also try to bring help if I can." With that Thor left to speak with his father.

Clint spoke up next. "Listen we are all tired and hungry. Lets take a break and eat something and then after we have eaten and rested for a couple hours we can listen to James and Sarah. I have feeling we will need to have our wits about us when we hear what they have to say."

"I have no problem with that. We have all had a lot to take in. Lets get settled in the rooms Laura prepared for us all and then eat. We can meet here again around 1 o'clock if no one objects." Steve ordered.

Laura told them she would start fixing something and let them know what rooms they were in so they could get cleaned up. Steve said he would come and help once he washed up. Laura thanked him.

Steve followed Natasha to the room Laura put them in. It turned out it was her room when she stayed there.

"I would ask you to join me in the shower old man but I don't figure you are ready for that." Stated a smirking Natasha.

Steve gave off a blush "No you go right ahead. I'll wait for you to finish."

"OK, if you don't want to join me, you might want to go first since it will take me longer." said Natasha.

Steve grab a change of cloths from his go back and went in the bathroom. When he was done He headed down stairs while Natasha took her shower. Steve walked in the kitchen and ask what he could do to help. Natasha came down a little bit later and her and Laura talked. Some of which had Steve blushing. James and Sarah just laughed at their father's discomfort. Though Laura did tell Natasha they would have a private conversation later where there were less little ears. That had Lila and Sarah giggling and Steve looking uncomforterable.

When Lunch was ready Clint collected the rest of their group and they all sat and ate lunch. There was no heavy talking during lunch but questions about Clint's secret life. When the food was eaten Laura took the kids outside so the Avengers could start talking about what needed to be done.

Steve addressed the group "OK, now I think we need to hear what James and Sarah have to say. Then once they are done we can discuss where we go from here. James, Sarah."

Steve sat down and the James started. "First I want everyone to understand the world we came from was falling. In Wakanda where we were hidding was close to being attacked and over run. There were two major things that caused the world to fall. The first was a guy name Thanos that came to Earth looking for a couple items. The Avengers and the Wakanda army fought him and lost. When he got what he came for he was able to wipe out half the universe with the snap of his fingers. The world started to colapse but was holding on with the help of some of the larger countries.

Things would have improved but Ultron who hid himself till he could make another come back came out of hidding. He waited about 8 years after the SNAP to start his conquest of the planet. He took over some of the smaller countries that had no or avery little goverment. Once he took them over he built his forces up till he could strike at some of the countries that were holding thing together. He took over the middle east the spread out to Africa. Once he secured those areas he started attacking Europe and Asia. He next moved to South America before attacking North America from 3 sides. The Avengers and those they could get out flead to Wakanda. It had been able to stay hidden when Africa fell. When we came back he was looking for it and it was believe might find it soon.

The Avengers and Wakanda scientist had spent years looking into a way to fix things. They finally figured the best way would be to go back in time. It took years to figure it out. They finally figured it after several failed test. I don't know how it worked. They said it was too dangerous for the knowlege to get out. Once they had all the bugs worked out and were sure they could safely send someone back they had a big meeting. After a few days it was decided to send Sarah and me back. Morgan Stark would also been an option but due to Sarah and I having the serum in us and our leveel of training it was decided to send us."

Bruce spoke up "It seems that things went down hill pretty fast. I can see were Ultron could have taken over like he did with most of the world goverments struggling to restore order. We need to make sure Ultron does not find some place to hide this time around."

"We need to look through the data the twins brought back with them. Maybe you and Tony will be able to find what we need to insure he is finished off for good. We also need to keep a close eye on things incase we missed something." stated Steve. "James, Sarah continue please.

Sarah started talking about things going on now. "As everyone knows Ultron is trying to evolve so that he can not be destroyed. With the latest battle you had with him he was able to obtain some vibranium. His next step will be a new body. He will head to Soel and enslave Dr. Helen Cho with Loki's scepter. The good news is that while he starts to down load himself in his new body Wanda discovers what he wants to do. Both the Maximoff twins turn against him and Mom, Dad and Uncle Clint find him and still the cradle that the new body is in. Unfortunally Mom was captured. Once the Avengers minus Mom return to Avenger Tower Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce retrieve JARVES and down load him in the body that has a partial download from Ultron. An argument breaks out when Dad arrives with the Maximoff twins. Thor arrives with one of the Infity Stones. The Mind Stone and puts it in the forhead. Vision as he is called wakes up. He joins the Avengers and helps defeat Ultron. The Maximoff twins also help. Pietro is killed saving Uncle Clint and a little boy. Part of Sokovia rises from the earth. Thanks to Fury arriving with the helpcarrier and War Machine the Avengers were able evacuate the civilian on the floating island. Once everyone is evacuated Tony destroys the machine that made it rise. It falls to the Earth destroying many miles around the crash center. Thousands are killed. Tony ant Clint retired but built a compound for the Avengers. Banner disappeared and Thor was on Asgurd. Mom and Dad lead the New Avengers. Besides Mom and Dad they had Vision, Rhode, Sam and Wanda."

Every one sat and absorbed what they learned. The death total was stagering. James and Sarah waited for someone to speak.

Steve finally address the group. "One things for sure we need to find a way to keep this from happening."

He looked at his team and seen determinations. He was about to say more when there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked around and Clint got up to answer the door. Steve followed incase he needed back up. Clint open the door to see Fury and Phil Coulson.

**OK, everyone has had a chance to see what was left for them. I know Clint didn't but him and Laura did talk while Steve and Natasha were watching their's. Thor didn't say much about his but you will find out more later. Fury and Phil have arrived and now the planning starts.**


	7. Chapter 7

Steve and Clint lead Fury and Coulson in to the kitchen were the meeting was taking place. Natasha got up and hugged Phil.

"Why didn't you tell us? I have missed you." a smiling Natasha said.

Phil apologized "Sorry I was not allowed too. It was felt the least amount of people that knew I was alive the better. I have been running my own team with May."

Fury interupted. "I know you all want to talk with Coulson but I believe we have thing to talk about. Since you contacted me and told me to bring Coulson I assume something is up."

Everyone looked at Steve. "I assume the two of you are aware of Ultron by now." When both said they were Steve continued. "We need to come up with a plan on destroying him. We need to bring the two of you up to speed first. Sitting next to Natasha are James and Sarah Rogers. Mine and Natasha's children from 17 years in the future."

Fury recovered first. "I assume this is how you found out about Coulson." Steve noded to this. "I am also assuming they were able to prove to you all that what they say is the truth."

Steve answered "Yes they have video messages from older versions of our selves. There is also one for Phil. Besides the video messages they have data files with information we all need to help prevent the world they grew up in from coming about."

"Tell us what we need to know then what you have planned."

"We can fill you in on what they told us but we have not had a chance to review the data. With you and Fury here, we can look it over after we bring you up to speed." stated Steve.

Fury and Phil sat down and James and Sarah told them everything they told the others earlier. Once they were done Fury, Phil, Steve and Tony asked questions. The other listened and made a comment every now and then. When it came close to dinner, Fury and Coulson watched his video message. All they got from it was to trust the twins and to work with Steve and Tony to build a partnership between the Avengers and SHIELD. The older version of Phil did suggest Fury retake the leadership of SHIELD. When they were done watching it they joined the others for dinner.

After dinner Fury, Phil, Steve and Tony left to review the data files that James gave his Dad about dealing with Ultron. The four of them sat in the office reviewing them till late that night. By the time they were done it was past 1 AM. They decided to get some sleep and pick up going over the information they read and making a plan in the morning.

Tony went to the room he was sharing with Bruce and Steve went to his and Natasha's room. When he walked in Natasha was asleep. He changed and crawled into bed. Natasha curled up next to him when he laid down.

S/N

When Steve woke up the next morning it was to see Natasha watching him. "See something you like?" asked Steve.

"Maybe. I like waking up next to you. I had my best sleep ever." said Natasha.

"I wish we could stay here all day but we got things to do and plans to make." replied Steve.

Both of them got up and got ready for there day. When they made their way down stairs they found most of the others already eating breakfast. The two sat down next to their kids who greeted their parents. Everyone asked those who went over the data the night before what they found but they said they would talk it over after breakfast.

When everyone was finished eating Laura took her kids to town to run some errands in town. Fury stood to address the others which included all the Avengers, Phil and the Rogers twins.

"OK, last night we went over the information that was sent back about what was done to battle Ultron by the older versions of you all. We need to come up with a plan on what we should do." With that the four informed the others what was in the files.

Everyone took turns suggesting thing but Steve. He listen to all the ideas before speaking. When there was a pause in the conversation.

Steve address everyone "Everyone had some good ideas. I have been thinking about what you all said and what information we recieved thanks to James and Sarah. I have an idea on what we can do.

Fury if you can get the helicarrier up and in the air we can use it as a base of operation. There are a couple things that need to happen. A team needs to go to Seoul and confront Ultron so he can not upload himself to his new body. If things go as they did before Wanda and Pietro will try to stop him. We need to get the cradle and take it Avenger Tower. Tony will do what he did last time and upload JARVES into the body and we can hope Thor arrives to bring Vision to life.

While that is going on Phil you and your team meet up with Fury on the Carrier. Bring as many STRIKE teams as you can. We will need help evacuating the capital of Sokovia. You can use the life boats to ferry civilians out of the city. Hopefully most will be able to leave by car or bus. Phil it will be up to your team and SHIELD to handle the evacuation. The Avengers will move to secure the machine used to lift part of the city into the sky. Once the city is evacuated we could use some help fighting Ultron's drones. If Ultron appears then Tony, Rhode if we can get him to join us, myself Thor and Vision if he is been woke up will move to fight him. The rest of the Avenger team will stay and secure the machine so that Ultron or a drone can't activate it."

"Dad, James and I want to go on the mission with you. Both of us have been training for years for this." said a determined Sarah.

Steve looked at Natasha. He could see that she didn't like this idea. He didn't either but they would be a great help if they are as trained as they told them.

"Nat, I want you to test them. If they are as good as they say then we need to let them go." He could see her start to object. "Nat test them then we can talk. We owe them that. Fury if they past Natasha's test we will need some weapons for them. I want them armed with guns along with what they have with them."

"Are you sure about this Rogers. They are only 15." ask Fury.

"No but the earned the chance." answered Steve. He saw Natasha was not happy about this.

Natasha and Clint left with James and Sarah to test the two teens while the rest worked out the details. Tony also contacted Rhode and told him to get his suit. Phil called May and told her to put the team on alert and to gather all STRIKE teams and as many security personel as she could get and have them ready to deploy to the helicarrier. Fury contacted Hill and told her to start puting a crew together and get the thing in the air.

They spent the day working everything out. Natasha and Clint came back and said the twins were well trained. Clint had some glocks and ammo for the kids. Natasha also gather some more ammo for herself.

That night the Seoul team left. The team included Tony, Rhode, Steve, Natasha, Clint and the twins. Bruce caught a ride with Fury and Coulson to Avenger Tower. He would locate JARVES and get him ready to be uploaded to Vision's body when it was retrieved.

Steve and Natasha pulled their two children to the back of the quinjet so they could talk.

"OK, you two are on the mission. No unnecessary risk. Do as your told or when we go to Sokovia you will not go." ordered Steve.

"I will be honest with you two. I don't like this but your father pointed out that you both have the skills and training to do this. Don't make us regret this." Natasha told them.

"We wont let yu down." said James.

"We are ready for this we have been training for 5 years with both of you and some others. Mom, Dad I know you are worried but we need to see this to the end." explained Sarah.

All 4 sat and talked while Clint flew the plane. Tony brought Rhode up to speen when he joined up with them.

**OK, so everyone is up to speed and the planning is done. The Seoul strike team have left to confront Ultron and collect the Maximoff twins. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the next chapter. I wil try to post another today since I have a good idea where I am going with this story.**

Bruce arrived back at Avenger Tower and headed strait to the lab. He saw the data that said where he would be able find JARVES. It didn't take long to find him. Once he found him, he transfered JARVES to a stand alone computer so that he could communicate to him.

He typed "JARVES."

"Yes" replied Bruce.

"It is Dr. Banner we are working on a plan that if works will give you a android body. I can't go into detail as of yet but trust us."

"Yes Sir" answered JARVES.

Bruce sigh in relief. JARVES was safe. Now Steve and his team needed to retrieve the body Ultron wanted to upload himself into. Then they would be one step closer to beating Ultron.

S/N

Sarah sat next to her brother. She wanted to go with her brother and parents but knew that Clint would need her with him on the quinjet to help retrieve the cradle and to protect Clint from any drones that might be able to fly and attack the quinjet.

She looked at her brother "You will be carefull?"

"Of course I will. Plus I will have Mom and Dad." answer James.

"I just hope Mom doesn't get taken again. I'm not sure how Dad will handle that now that they together." Sarah woundered.

The twins looked at their parents that had moved to talk with Tony and Rhodes. They were appoaching the building that they hoped Ultron and the cradle were located. If it was gone with Ultron already uploaded then things would be harder.

S/N

Steve looked at Tony and Rhodes "We are almost there. Once we hover over the building you two take off and guard the quinjet. We will jump on the roof and procide in the building through the roof access door. Once we are in Tony grab the end of the wench cable and wait till Rhodes locates the room the cradle is in. Once we are also there we will do a two prong attack. Rhode if the Maximoff twins are already battling Ultron then you are cleared to attack. Tony if we are delalied or to far away help Rhodes. Once we join the battle we will deal with Ultron and any drones, you two get the cradle out of there. Once the cradle is secure my team plus the Maximoff twins and Helen will head for the roof. Once there Clint will move for exstraction. You two will cover our escape. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads. They all knew the plan. They also know Steve was only going over it because he was nerves and wanted them to succeed.

"One minute to drop point. Area looks clear of drones." Clint said over the intercom.

Sarah lowered the ramp while Tony and Rhodes moved towards the exit. Once the ramp was down they took off. Steve walked to the edge with the rest of is team. Sarah gave him a hug real quick.

Clint yelled "Go Go Go."

All three Rogers made the 20 ft drop and headed for the roof door. Once they reached the door Steve used his shield to break the handle and once the door was open he rushed in with James and Natasha behind them. They had 4 floors down to go.

Tony grabed the end of the winch cable while Rhodes moved to where the cradle was suppose to be. "Tony, I detect fighting where the cradle is suppose to be. I'm going to need you."

"On my way. Cap Rhodes and I are attacking." Tony called out.

"OK Tony, we are still one floor up, should be there in about 10 minutes if not less." answered Steve.

Rhode blew the window open and flew in with Tony right behind him. When the two arrived they saw the twins fighting Ultron. There were no drones in the room so that helped. Rhodes fired on Ultron taking the pressure of the Maximoff twins.

S/N

Wanda and Pietro were holding their own for now but they knew that they would not be able to hold out for long. They had been so wrong and needed to make it right. The good thing was that Ultron had to stop uploading himself.

Pietro had just took a hit knocking him out. Ultron turned to give Wanda his full attension when the window and wall around it blew in. Wanda didn't know whow was in the first Iron Man suit but she reconized Iron Man when he came in second. Both of them opened up on Ultron with their weapons. This gave Wanda a chance to check on her brother. He was alive but out cold.

Ultron was holding his own against Tony and Rhode but he couldn't gain any ground. Tony had moved to stand between Ultron and the cradle while Rhodes flanked Ultron. They were keeping him at bay but were not making any headway. It look like it would remain a stall mate till a virbanium shield cut through the air and hit Ultron in the head.

S/N

Steve and his team made it to the floor and ran through the stairwell door and headed to the room holding the cradle. Tey could hear fighting up ahead. Before they could reach the room they were attacked by drones.

"Nat, James take care of the drones. I am heading in to help Tony and Rhodes. Join me when you can." ordered Steve.

Both aknowleged his order. Steve ran through the drones and headed for the room. When he reached it he busted through the door. When he made it in and determined what was going on. When he located Ultron he through his shield hitting Ultron in the head.

"Tony get the wench cable and hook it up to the cradle." Steve seeing Pietro down. "Tony take Pietro with you he is down." ordered Steve.

"On it Cap." replied Tony.

Steve took Tony's place placing himself between the cradle and Ultron. Tony headed to the Maximoff twins. When he got there he raised his face plate.

"Wanda, Let me have your brother I will get him to out quinjet and to safety." Tony told Wanda that was guarding her brother.

"You promis to get him out of here." demanded Wanda.

"Yes, with my life but I need to go now before Ultron's drone arrive. I need to get the wench cable so I can hook it up to the cradle. Then all of us are getting out of here."

Wanda moved and helped Tony pick her brother up. Once Tony had him he flew out the window. Wand moved to help the others fight Ultron.

S/N

Tony flew to the Quinjet that was in stelth mode and landed in the back. When Sarah saw him with Pietro she helped Tony place Pietro on a cot. Once Pietro was on the cot Tony crabed the wench cable he flew back to the building. Sarah checked Pietro before returning to the wench and waited for Tony's call.

S/N

Steve and Rhodes were holding their own but were struggling. Steve got knocked back and was struggling to get up with Ultron moving in for the kill. He was sure this was it when a red beam of energy hit Utron knocking him back. Steve turned to see Wanda move between him and Ultron. Seve got up and retrieved his shield. He then went back on the attack.

Tony flew back in a couple minutes later and started securing the cradle.

"Nat, Tony is securing the cradle. How are things out there?" asked Steve.

"We are still facing lots of drones but holding out own but hurry up." replied Natasha.

"Cap, cradle secured. Sarah start wenching it up." called out Tony.

"Rhodes, fall back and help guard the cradle. Wanda when the cradle is out start making your way to the door. We need to head to the roof." ordered Steve.

Wanda noded and through all she had at Ultron. Just as the cradle went out the window Rhodes fell back and followed Tony out the whole in the wall. Steve and Wanda started heading for the door while tryig to hold off Ultron. Steve was not sure they would make it when James shield flew throught the room hitting Ultron. With the distracktion Steve and Wanda made for the door.

"Go, go, go" Steve yelled as he entered the hallway.

"Steve I found Helen, she is on her way to the roof." said Natasha.

All four of them headed to the roof. Ultron was following but was slowed due to the damage he took in the fight. All the drones he had with him were already down so he had no way to catch them and he knew it. It was set back but he would win in the end.

When they got to the roof Steve started liftig all of them to the ramp of the quinjet before jumping up himself.

"Clint get us out of her best possible speed." ordered Steve.

He turned to the others. Sarah was hugging her mother while James watched. Wanda had moved to check her brother. Steve moved to see how Pietro was doing.

"Wanda I'm Steve Rogers. Can you tell me what happen to him." ask Steve.

"He was thrown up against a wall. I believe he hit his head. How do you know are names?" Wanda asked.

"How we know your names is not important right now. Just know that you and your brother are safe. Now let me check your brother out till Tony can get here and runa scan on him to make sure he will be OK."

Wanda moved and Steve checked for head injuries. He found a bump on his hed but not to big of one. Steve moved to the medical bag and got some smelling salt. When he put it under Pietro's nose the young boy woke up. He tried to sit up but Steve put his hand on hi shoulder and held him down. Steve left the two sibling alone so Wanda could fill her brother in on what was going on. He went and helped James tie the cradle down.

An hour later Tony and Rhodes flew back in the quinjet. Tony went to help Clint fly the quinjet while Rhodes got out of his suit. Steve came in the cockpit a few minutes later.

"How long till we reach Avenger Tower?" asked Steve.

"About 8 hours Cap." answered Clint.

"OK, patch me through to Fury on the helicarrier." Steve requested.

"Fury." said Fury over the radio.

Steve answered "We have the cradle, Dr. Cho and the Maximoff twins. No injries. Heading to the tower. Expect to be there in around 8 hours."

"Good good Captain. Once you complete the next part of the plan then meet up with the helicarrier. Coulson and the SHIELD force have all arrived. We are heading for the staging point to wait for your arrival."Fury replied.

"Roger that. Avengers signing off. Clint get us home as fast as you can. Lets hope Bruce found JARVES and Thor shows up." Steve stated.

**So they got the cradle and Natasha manage to keep herself from being captured. Next chapter they will have arrived at the tower, now only if Thor can show up before they have to leave to meet Fury on the hekicarrier.**


	9. Chapter 9

The quinjet landed on the landing pad at Avenger Tower. Steve lowered the ram so the could get the cradle to the lab. When the ram came down Bruce was waiting for them along with Thor and 4 others. Steve walked down with Natasha and their kids while Tony and Rhodes bring the cradle.

"Bruce, Thor." greeted Steve.

"Steve. welcome back. You as well Natasha. Everything go OK?" asked Bruce.

"Yes, we got the cradle and the others as planned. Thor welcome back. Who are your friends?" asked Steve.

"Lord Steven this is Lady Sif and the warriers three. Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun. They have agreed to help defeat Ultron." iformed Thor.

"Good lets get the cradle to the lab. While Tony and Bruce do their work I will bring you up to speed." Steve informed Thor.

Clint lead Wanda Pietro to a couple rooms that they could get cleaned up in. Helen Cho went with Tony and Bruce to the lab while the rest went to the common floor so Steve could bring Thor up to speed. It took Steve a little over an hour to fill Thor and his friends in on the plan.

"It is a bold plan Captain. One we want to help with. What do you need of me and my companions?" asked Thor.

"I need you to help me, Tony, Rhodes and Vision to take Ultron out. The others will secure the machine and make sure it doesn't get activated. We will meet up with Fury and Coulson's teams on the Helicarrier. Then we will proceed to Sokovia. In the center of the city there is a church with the machine that we need to guard till it can be destroyed. We will head there first while SHIELD evacuates the city. When Ultron appears we will take him on while the otheres hold of the drones. Hopefully we can keep him and the drones consitrating on us so they will leave the civilians alone."

"I will be happy to join you in battle once again. It will be a glorous fight." boasted Thor.

Steve was not sure about glorous but it would be a battle to remember. Clint had brought the Maximoff twins to the commonal floor and heard the last part of the plan.

Wanda step forward "I guess we owe you all and apalogie for our actions. Reguardless if you accept it we would like to join you i this plan. I got a look in his mind and what I saw scares me."

"We would welcome your help and don't worry about what you did. We all know what you have been through and why you did what you did. Once this is over we can all sit down and talk. Right now though we need to head to the lab so Thor can implant the Mind Stone in Vision. Lets hope this works." Steve replied.

With that everyone headed to the lad where Tony and Bruce were working. Hopefully they were ready because Steve wanted to head to the helicarrier so they could finish this.

S/N

When they arrived Tony and Bruce were double checking everything.

"Steve we are ready for the mind stone. Thor if you would please." asked Tony.

S/N

When it was all over Vision stood among the others. Steve brought him up to speed and asked if he would help. Vision agreed since the alternative was the exstinction of all life on Earth. Everyone gathered what they would need and headed for the quinjet. Clint and Tony went to the cockpit and got the plane ready.

After they took off everyone but Clint and Bruce who were stayig on the quinjet met in the back to go over the plan. Tony pulled up a holo projection of the city.

"Here is where the machine is suppose to be. Clint and Bruce drop us off in front of the church. We enter and surround the machine. Hopefully drawing the drones to us allowing SHIELD to get the civilians clear of the battle zone. What ever happens we can't let Ultron activate it. Tony when we get there you need to find a way to disable it till it can safely destroyed." explained Steve.

"No problem Cap. We also need to find a way to introduce the virus I have to hopefull wipe Ultron from the internet." Explained Tony.

"If we have to we can try to take Ultron on without you till you finished. We should be able to beat him with the group we have. Thor and Rhodes will need to ground Ultron if he starts to fly. Once on the ground he should be more vunerable." Steve told them all.

S/N

They arrived on the Helicarrier 4 hour after leaving the tower. When they landed Hill met then on the flight deck.

"Fury and Coulson are waiting for you on the command deck. We have set course to the target area. Should be there in an hour." explained Hill.

"Thanks Maria, lets head that way and see what they have got for us." Steve directed.

They arrived on the command deck 20 minutes later and sat at he same table they sat when they first came together toform the Avengers. Fury went over SHIELDS plans on how to evacuate the city. Steve went over the Avengers plans to take out Ultron.

When they arrived an hour later the Avengers took off in their Quinjet. "Good lck everyone and cover each others backs. I want to see all of you after this is over so you can attened mine and Natasha's wedding."

Everyone congraduated them both. James and Sarah were happy their parents were getting married and they would be a family. They both hugged their parents ral quick.

When the quinjet landed Steve lead everyone to the machine. It was being guarded by several drones that the Avengers destroyed quickly.

"OK Tony get to work. Everyone else be ready for Ultron to attack." ordered Steve.

The attack came swift. The defenders held strong. None of the drones could get close to the machine. The Avengers fought the drones for about a hour before Ultron arrived.

S/N

Coulson watched as the Avengers launched before gving the command for all his forces to start mobilize to evacuate the city. The STRIKE teams left first to secure evac sites. When the sites were secure he ordered the life boats tolaunch.

While Phil was doing this Fury was speaking to city officials about getting their people clear of the city. The cities police chief ordered all his police to help with the evacuation.

An hour after the evacuation Fury recieved a call from Steve letting him know Ultron had arrived and they were engaging him now.

"Coulson you need to speed up evacuating the area around the church. Ultron showed up and Rogers and his team are engaged with him now." called out Fury.

S/N

Steve through his shield hitting Ultron. The shield bounced back. Thor then hit him with lightning. They kept hitting him with everything they had. They also had to fight Ultron's drones. Ultron took flight and Thor and Rhodes took off after him. While they worked on grounding Ultron Steve and the others fought the drones. When it look like they would not be able to bring him down Steve ordered Vision to help them Leaving Steve on his own.

Steve was struggling to stay ahead of the drones. He was hurt in a few places. He was starting to take more hits when Natasha and the kids arrived to help him out.

"Need a hand old man?" asked a smirking Natsha.

"Looking a little ruff Dad." called out Sarah as she took another drone out.

"Sure you don't want to take a nap why us younger ones take care of things." James added.

Steve just shook his head. This was his family and he loved them. Even if they all had Nat's since of humor. The Roger family continued to fight till there were no more drones coming at them.

Steve call over the comms "Status report."

Wanda was the first to report. "Device still secure. Tony says he believes it is disabled and then he left to join the others fighting Ultron."

"Roger, Stark." called Steve.

"We got him grounded. Rhodes is down and on the Quinjet. Ultron is heavly damaged and barely fuctional." reported Tony.

Steve turned to his family "Lets head back to the device and back up the others."

They headed back to help keep the device secured. They could hear fighting all around the city from STIKE teams fighting off drones while other SHIELD personell helped evacuate civilians.

S/N

Fury looked over all the information coming in from the teams on the ground. Half the city was evacuated. The area around the church that held the device was clear of civilians. Reports from STRIKE teams were coming in about heavy fighting against drones. Casualties were starting to mount but they were holding for now.

Coulson walked over. "The sky around the carrier is now clear of drones. Cap reports that Ultron is heavely damaged but still fighting. He has rejoined to defence of the device with his family. The battle with Ultron is now being fought in the country side. Looks like most of the drones have been destroyed but those still active are fighting hard."

"Good, reports from STRIKE teams report they are still engaged but holding. There have been a few civilians hurt but so fare none killed." Fury told Coulson.

S/N

Tony and those fighting Ultron were now fighting in the forest outside the city. Ultron was on is last leg. They were holding off illing him till Steve and Fury reported all drones destroyed. The call came a little over an hour later.

"Vision all the drones have been destroyed. You are clear to finish it." Tony let Vision know.

Vision walked over to what was left of Ultron. "It is over and you lost. You had a chance to protect life but you chose to destroy it." With that Vision let out one final blast from the mind stone.

"Fury, Cap. Ultron as been destroyed" reported Tony.

S/N

Back at the church they were all relieved. "Copy that Tony, good job."

Steve sat down after Natasha threated to shot him if he didn't let her tend his injuries. All around him those that were not hurt to bad helped those that were.

Steve thought 'We did it and things turned out a lot better this time around. The city was still heavly damaged but it could be rebuilt. Maybe the Avengers could do a charity to help the people out. When Natasha was finished he stood up and kissed her with all the love he had. Which drew several wistles and catcalls.

S/N

6 hours after the battle was won, everyone met in a conferance room to discuss what needed to be done now. Fury sat at one end of the table and Steve at the other.

Fury stood "You all did a good job. For the most part the world is giving the Avengers and SHIELD praise for our actions today. We did not lose one civilian but several were injured during the battle. A few countries want an investigation on how this happen and want Stark and Banner's head. I'm not sure how much HIELD will be able to help with this but you will have my full support. For right now the Avengers need to return to Aveger Tower or your homes. Lay low for right now.

Coulson and I will meet with Rogers and Stark to go over the information we recieved from the future on what need to happen between SHIELD and the Avengers. From what I gather it has been suggested a partnership. I agree it would be a good thing to do."

Steve then stood after Fury sat. "Tony and I have talked about what is to become of the Avengers. We then talked with everyone else here. Tony is going to convert a compound in uperstate New York for us and SHIELD. We can discuss it and the partnership when you come to Avenger Tower in a week.

As for who is staying and who is retiring. Clint is going to retire and return to his farm. He will be listed as an inactive Avenger. Bruce is going to stay at Stark Tower and work with Tony. Listed inactive. Thor has to return home to deal with a problem that is expected to accure in a couple years. Is status is reserve. Tony will finance the Avengers but will only do missions if needed, he will be listed as reserve status. Natasha and I will we lead and train the Avengers. We will work with you and Coulson as is determin after our meeting. James and Sarah will continue their training but no missions till they are 18 and graduated High School. Rhodes, Vision, Wanda and Pietro will be joining the Avengers. I also talk with my friend Sam Wilson he will also be joining.

As for other candidates T'Challa of Wakanda is some one we want to approach. There is a message for him from is sister on the thumb drive. Another candidate is Bucky. This is dependant on us finding him and getting him deprogramed. If we can do this Natasha has a lawer friend she beleves can help get him cleared. With Sam on the team and his experiance working with vets should help him get where he could be of service. A future candidate is Peter Parker who goes by Spiderman. He is still a kid and would fall under the same rules as James and Sarah. There are a couple others are Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne. They are know to us as the Antman and the Wasp.

We have some possible individuals we would like to see about working with us at least part time on out scientific team. Betty Ross but that does bring some problems. Namely her father who wants Bruce so he can get the secrets of the Hulk. Dr. Hank Pym and his wife Janet Van Dyne. Betty we would like to contact when the compound is built. The others we wait for now. At this time we know that Janet Van Dyne is missing. Dr Helen Cho has agreed to join are medical team. Bruce we also be listed as part of the team but based out of the tower while Helen will be at the compound."

Steve sat back down and Tony spoke. "When we have the meeting Natasha will be joining us since she will be Steve's number two. Also I'm leaving the area I have reserved for the Avengers remodled to accommodate the new Avengers and the old. The rest of the building I would like to offer to SHIELD as your main headquarters. We can secure the building to accommodate the security you need. This well also help us interact and work together. The Avenger Compound in Upstate New York can be expanded to fit your needs. There is also a large body of water that the compound is next to. It would make a good place to base this ship. A lot of work will need to be done but I believe we can get it done quickly. I will foot the bill to pay for any construction needed."

"You two have given Coulson and myself a lot to think about. I will give it some thought and come up with some ideas on what we will need at the two locations if we acceot your offer. It's time for SHIELD to operate in the open instead in the shadows like it has done the last couple years. Coulson you have anything to add."

Phil stood "I like the offer Stark suggested. If we do it Fury we can base our administration out of Avenger Tower and Operation out of the Compound. I would suggest Maria act as the liaison between SHIELD and the Avengers. I would suggest a panel of Fury, myself, Hill, Steve and Tony. This will be unofficial but will be used to review the partnership between the two. We need t have good communication between the two groups."

Steve and Tony looked at each other and Steve address this "Tony and I agree to the panel. If it is to work we have to be open and honest."

"If there is nothing else we can table this meeting for a week from now." stated Fury.

Everyone agreed and started leaving. The ones heading back to Avenger Tower headed to the Quinjet to head back. Everyone hope this will be a new start that will help bring lasting peace to their world and hopefully save the universe.

**So ends the Age of Ultron part of the story. There will be a slight time jump in the next chapter. There is more to come.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter. This will be a filler chapter that explains what happen during the months following the defeat of Ultron. For those who like a lot of dialogue sorry but there will not be any in this chapter but don't worry you see some the next chapter.**

Steve was sitting in one of the new Avenger Quinjets while his wife and Tony flew it. Coulson and his kids were also along for the trip to Wakanda. Using the information James and Sarah brought back with them they were able to contact Wakanda and request a meeting with the King and Queen and their two children. It took a couple days but they finally received a message granting the visit. So he was now flying to inform the royal family of what has happen and what is to come. Tony also brought all the information he had on Ultron hoping Shuri could help write a program to hunt and destroy any fragments that might still be out there.

Steve looked at the other three riding in the back. Phil was reading some reports while his two kids were playing video games on the Quinjets systems. Steve leaned his head back and thought about the last three months since they fought Ultron.

Clint stayed a couple days before Natasha and the twins flew him home in a Quinjet. Thor and his friends left the next day to prepare for things to come but promised he would come if needed. Bruce started collecting everything they had on Ultron and put it on a stand alone computer so they could study the data and write a virus to destroy any part of him still out there.

Natasha worked with the Maximoff twins and a lawyer friend of hers so they both could stay in the States legally. She also talked with the two about their parents death. She explained how someone Tony thought was a friend had gone behind his back and sold the weapons to the group that killed their parents. Natasha went on to tell them why Tony had an arc reactor in his chest and what steps Tony took to fix the wrong his company did. She encourage them to talk with Tony so that they would be able to put the past in the past. She said she didn't expect them to forgive Tony but to try to understand what really happen.

Steve and Natasha also had to get their kids in school. They decided to send them to the same school that Peter Parker went to so that they could keep an eye on him and see if they could determine when he became Spiderman. Due to the private schooling they did while in the future they tested out at 11th grade education. Well they could have done better but held back. There had been no problem enrolling them thanks to the help of Pepper in getting them everything they needed for the twins, so they were legally recognized as Steve and Natasha's kids.

Steve and Natasha had decided to get married a month after they fought Ultron. They had a small private service at Clint's farm. Tony and Pepper tried to talk them a big one but neither of them wanted that. It took two days for the media to find out about the wedding. After a couple weeks of being hounded by the media. Pepper made a statement on behalf of Steve and Natasha. Part of the statement was that the pair would not speak to the media about their private life and asked to be left alone. Luckily the media had not learned of the twins. The Statement didn't stop the media from saying what ever they wanted. It only stopped when Steve and Natasha filed a lawsuit against CNN for slander an invasion of their privacy. The rest left them alone when the Rogers won the 10 million dollar laws suit. They donated the money to the recovery of Sokovia from the battle with Ultron.

A week after the battle Fury, Coulson and Maria showed up at the Tower for the meeting. Steve and Tony had spent a great bit of time working on what the Avengers needed at the tower and the compound. Tony had a blue print of the compound so the two could see what they had and how best to utilize the buildings. They decided the main building would be the Avengers headquarters and the large building next to it would be the hanger for the Avengers 3 Quinjets that Tony was having built for them.

The main building would have offices for those who needed them a first class medical wing that would be headed by Helen Cho. The part that held the different labs would be run by both SHIELD and the Avengers. There would be several training rooms and a gym for the Avengers to use. There would be a residential wing that would hold several suites and single rooms for the Avengers to stay in. Off the residential wing was a large common area that had a large kitchen/dinning area and a large sitting area that would have several couches and chairs. Tony also was going to put a large tv in there for them to watch or play video games on. Tony was putting in a large library that would be off the common area. Tony was putting a state of the art command center so that they could monitor missions from and any other problems around the world. The rest would be took up by support staff and any space SHIELD wanted to use.

Tony also pointed several storage buildings that would need to be gone through to see all what was there. He was also going to but in a security fence around the whole area to keep the compound secure. Tony pointed out a large are that had nothing on it that would be a good place for SHIELD to build what buildings they would need and a place to build a dock for the Helicarrier. Steve was impressed and thank Tony for the help because Steve was sure he would not have been able to come up with this on his own.

During the first part of the meeting Tony went over what buildings the Avengers were going use on the compound. Tony also talked about the space in the tower he was giving to shield.

Tony and Steve went over how the planned on utilizing the main building and the building they chose for their hanger bay for the Avengers Quinjets. Tony told them about the storage buildings and how they would be perfect for SHIELD and the Avengers to secure items in. They went over the area that Tony thought would be good to build buildings SHIELD needed and a dock for the Helicarrier.

Fury and Coulson looked over the digital overlay of the compound. They talked over with Tony several ideas before coming up with a plan. It was decided that the area on the north side of the compound would be for the SHIELD hangers and airfield. The west end will be where SHIELD built their administration and train buildings. There were a few other building they wanted built. Tony showed them a few ideas for the Helicarrier port that Fury and Coulson liked. Maria threw out a few ideas herself.

When they finished the meeting it was decided that there would be a security field that boarders the whole area. The area that the Avengers would occupy would have an inter fence to sperate it from the rest of the compound. Fury said that SHIELD Security would take up the duty of keeping the whole area secure. While SHIELD would have their own headquarters they would man the Command Center that Tony was putting in the Avenger Headquartrs. They also agreed to share the lab and medical spaces. Since Helen was not only a medical Doctor but did her own research she would be in charge of all personnel that worked the medical and lab areas.

They had another meeting two weeks later to go over the plans Tony developed for the Compound and the SHIELD area of the Tower. He informed Fury that he already several construction crews working on the area around the compound. So when all the plans were finalized construction on the buildings could start. Tony said he also purchased all the land that bordered the compound so there would be no development of the land around them. Fury had a few changes he wanted made and Tony was able to do it during the meeting. Once everything was agreed on Tony sent the plans to the company he hired to build the compound.

The day after that meeting Steve and Tony joined Fury and Coulson in a meeting with President Ellis, the head of the FBI, CIA, Secretary of Defense and State. Fury presented the plan to that was come up with on the partnership between SHIELD and the Avengers. He informed them about moving of SHIELD and Avenger operations to the Compound and Avenger Tower.

Their were some concerns brought up by Secretary of State Ross. Fury knew that Ross had his own agenda towards those he saw as vigilantes and those that were enhanced. It was no secret to him and the Avengers that he hoped to get his has on Banner to get the secrets of the Hulk.

After a long discussion that day and a few more meetings it was decided that the President would support the plan that Fury and the others brought him. A few changes were suggested and agreed on. It was decided that Fury would be the head of the joint operations of the Avengers and SHIELD with Coulson staying director of SHIELD and Steve over the Avengers. Natasha would be Steve's second and Maria Coulson's. Tony would continue to finance the Avengers. He would have an unofficial role in the leadership and adviser to Fury on the Avenger. There would also be liaisons from the FBI, CIA, DOD and State. There was a plan to see if Great Britain, France and Germany wanted to sent their own liaison.

Once that was taken care of Fury, Coulson, Steve, Tony, Natasha and Maria had several meetings on how to have the two groups work together. SHIELD would be responsible for issues around the world and the Avengers would only be brought in for major issues. Though some Avenger might be used to support SHIELD operations. For those operations Steve and Natasha would decide who would go on those missions.

With the Compound and Avenger Tower under construction and the operational details worked out between SHIELD and the Avengers Steve turned to trying to locate Bucky. To do that Steve needed help. He went to Fury and the two had a meeting with the President and the US Attorney General. Steve brought all the data he had. He went over Bucky's history and how he was captured along with the rest of his unit during WWII. How Zola experimented on him. He told them about when he fell from the train and thought to be dead. How the Russians found him and made him the Winter Soldier. Fury went over all the data of what was done to him to control him then sold him to Hydra. Fury informed them of what deaths he was believed to committed including the Death of Howard and Marie Stark. To say that both were shocked on what they heard was an understatement.

Ellis promised to support Steve in his quest to find James Barns. It was decided that once Barnes was located it would be the Avengers job to retrieve him. Once Barnes was freed from any triggers and cleared by a psychologist then Ellis would formally pardon Barnes. He also would help with clearing things up with other countries. He felt it was the least the American government owed him.

With all available resources being used to find Bucky, Steve concentrated on training the new Avengers and working with Fury and Coulson on getting everything organized.

The next thing that needed to be done was speaking with T'Chaka and his family. They sent a message to Wakanda to let them know that they had some important information for them and requested a meeting. A week ago they receive a response that King T'Chaka accepted. They were now on their way to Wakanda.

**So a lot has happen over a three month time. The SHIELD, Avenger partnership has been set up and approved with some modifications by the US Government. Steve arranged for Bucky to be pardon. For those curious about what the compound would look like, look up a picture of the Avenger Compound. It you look at the one that shows a lot of land around it picture the area just above the Avenger hanger where there are several old buildings. That would be the SHIELD airfield. SHIELDS headquarters would be located of to the side of the Avenger Headquarters the other side of the road that runs between the trees and Quinjets. The Helicarrier dock would be located where the water way is. The security fence that would separate the Avenger Compound with the rest would along the roads that just to the left, above to the right and south of the hanger and headquarters.**


	11. Chapter 11

Tony and Natasha brought the Quinjet down to a smooth landing where they were directed to land. When the ramp was lowered Steve and Phil stepped down with Natasha and Tony behind them and the twins bringing up the rear. Meeting them was King T'Chaka, Queen Ramonda and their two children T'Challa and Shuri.

"Welcome to Wakanda Captain Rogers. I welcome you and your party." greeted T'Chaka.

"Thank you your Majesty. I'm gratefull for you to allow myself and my companions to come." replied Steve "Let me introduced you to my party. Director Coulson of SHIELD, my wife Natasha Rogers, Tony Stark and mine and Natasha's children James and Sarah."

"Welcome all of you." T'Chaka greeted. "Let me introduce my wife Ramonda my son and heir T'Challa and my daughter Shuri. If you come with me we will get you settled in. Tonight I invite you all to join me and my family for dinner."

"Thank you your Majesty we would be honored." thanked Steve.

Steve and his party were shown to their rooms and told that someone would be by later to escort them to dinner. Steve and his family had a suit with enough rooms so that the twins had their own rooms.

Natasha came up behind her husband and wraped her arms around him from behind. "I can see you thinking. What's on your mind Steve?"

Steve turned to face Natasha bringing his own arms around her. "Just been thinking about the last three months and what we have got done and what there was still to do."

"Don't worry Steve. Things will work out. We just have to prepare as we have been doing. The Avenger Compound will be finished in another month with the SHIELD part of the compound in another 3 months. Once we move in we can really start working on the things that need to be done. This meeting is just one step." Natasha said in a attempt to comfort her husband.

Sarah walked in and seeing her parents in a lovely embrace. "If you two keep this up we will be late for dinner." said a smirking Sarah.

James came in and laugh "Late for dinner they would miss the whole trip."

Steve just looked at his two children and shook his head. "Very funny you two. Your mother and I are just catching up on all we missed over the last couple years."

"Yes you father is old and not as quick on realizing when some one likes him." added Natasha.

The family banted and bonding continued till their escort arrived to take them to dinner. As they came out of their room Phil and Tony joined them. 10 minutes later they arrived at a private dinning room that had the King and his family waiting.

"I hope your rooms are satisfactory?" asked T'Chaka.

Everyone let the King know that their rooms were more then they could ask. Everyone sat and enjoyed their meal. The talk was light and they avoided talking about what brought Steve and his party to Wakanda.

After dinner they all retired to a private sitting area. King T'Chaka spoke first.

"What brings you to Wakanda. Your message was vaque but had a note of importance." asked the King.

"King T'Chaka what I am about to tell you will be hard to believe. It is a secret that is known only by the Avengers and 3 others. Nick Fury, Director Coulson and Maria Hill. For this information to come widely known could cause a great deal of trouble for my family." stated Steve.

"You honor me with such a secret." said the King.

Steve then went to tell them about what they learned of the future. About the battle with Thanos and their loss. He explained how while the world was still trying to recover after many years. That Ultron appeared again and started taking over. With a large part of the world still dealing with the loss of their goverments. Ultron was able to take those countries over without any word getting. By the time any one knew he was back he already a good size army of drones. When he finished telling how he slowly took over the world and the Avengers retreating to Wakanda.

James and Sarah went on to tel how things were. How people were suffering and the Avengers were struggling to fight a losing war. They went on to talk about living in Wakanda and what they knew of the research that sent then back in time. Which was not a lot.

Tony told them the plan they had for the Avengers and the partnership with SHIELD. He went on to talk about his research to help make sure Ultron never came back. He told them that he was hoping Shuri and Eakanda scientice would over look the information he had and be willing to work with him. He was wanting an outside eye to over look things.

Coulson told the King that SHIELD and the Avengers want build a friendship with Wakanda but would respect their right for privatcy. If Thanos does show up like he did time a plan needed to be in place.

Steve and Natasha let T'Challa know there was a spot open for him with the Avengers if he wanted. They were working on building a team that would be ready face Thanos of any other major threats that made there way to Earth.

When they were done they gave T'Chaka the thumb drive. T'Chaka let them know that he would think things over and would review what was on the drive and get back with them. They were all escorted back to their rooms with a promise of a tour of the country side.

S/N

The next morning Steve, Natasha, Phil and Tony had a meeting in Steve in Natasha's suit to talk about the meeting the night before.

"I think we have a good chance of them at least having communications with us. Weather or not they want to have a more active role in getting ready or even if they want the battle here I am not sure. I think a lot will depend on what Shuri says in her video." said Steve.

Natasha replied "I think they will want to help and I hate to say it but Wakanda is the best place for the battle to take place because of the shield they have around their country. We can control the battle field better here but I have to ask them."

"If we are able to work with Shuri I belive we could be better prepared." stated Tony.

Phil lisened before adding anything. "You will have more help this time around. I will make sure that SHIELD is ready to back you up. Maybe Cap you and Widow can do some training sessions with our STRIKE teams once we move in to the compound."

"It might be a good ide to run training exercises between us and STRIKE on a regualer bases. It well keep us to the leavel we need to be and help STRIKE." commented Natasha.

"Wont hurt when we have to work together." answered Steve.

They talked for a few more minutes before getting ready for the tour that King T'Chaka promised. Natasha gathered up the twins and they left for a fun day. They gt to meet people from the differant tribes nd visited the markets. They were also taing on a safari through the jungle to see some of the wild life. That night they had dinner with T'Challa.

It was a couple days later they were called for a meeting with the King. When they arrived it was to the same private sitting room and the entire royal family was there.

Greetings were exchanged. Steve and his party took their seats and waited for the King to speak.

"I have given what you brought before me a lot of thought. I have also reviewed the drive you gave me. As much as I wish that Wakanda could hide and avoid my people being drawn into this. I believe if we sit on the side lines that we will be just as responsible for what ever deaths occurred as those that caused them.

I will need to tell the council something but will not say anything about your children. I will just say that through your conection with Thor that the knowlege came from his world.

Mr. Stark my daughter wants to take up your offer to work with you and review the data you have. She will help set up a secure commuications network between here and the Avengers Headquarters.

My son will like to go with you and join the Avengers on a part time bases. He still has responsibilities here as well. He feels that he has much he can learn from you and it will help build a stronger bond between you and us." informed the King.

"We thank you for your help and look forward to working with T'Challa and Shuri. I know with us working together we can beat what ever comes our way." answered Steve.

S/N

Tony worked with Shuri over the next day setting up the communication link between Wakanada and the Avengers. He also went over the data he brought about Ultron with Shuria nd answered any questions she had.

When they were leaving the King and Queen saw them off. Steve invited te King and Queen to visit the new Avengers Compound when it was fiished. They let Steve know that they would be happy to visit one day. Phil gave is own invite and hope to see this new relationship strengthen.

**So things are coming together. Now they just need to find Bucky. **


	12. Chapter 12

**We are still in the time period between Age of Ultron and Civil War. The next caper happens about 6 months after Ultron.**

Steve was in his office going over reports. The Avengers had been in their new headquarters for a couple months now. The SHIELD Compound would be done in another 6 weeks or so. Things had been delayed due to the heavey rain they had over the last month. Luckily SHIELD's Headquarters was mostly done and water tight or the new tunnle that ran fron Avenger Headquarters to SHIELD Headquarters would have been flooded.

It took a couple weeks to get the Avenger Compound fully moved into but Steve was glad it was done. Fury had taken one of the offices for himself. He was going to stay at Avenger tower but it was decided that since both SHIELD and the Avengers would be headquartered out of the compound he would have his office here too. Coulson and Maria were working out of the New York office located in Avenger Tower till construction was completed at the compound.

The only other SHIELD agents at the comound at the moment were the security teams that were resposible for the security of both compounds, The personel working at the SHIELD airfield and the ones that worked in Avenger Headquarters. The Command Center was fully man as well as the medical/science areas.

In the 6 months since Ultron was defeted the Avengers had sent team members out twice. Once to backup a SHIELD STRIKE team and once for a possible sighting of Bucky. Natasha and T'Challa had backed up the STRIKE team while Steve and Sam had checked out the sighting of Bucky.

Steve came out of his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. "Come in" called Steve.

Tony walked in to pick Steve and the twins up All four were going to queens and visit May and Peter Parker. Spiderman had been spotted around New York and it was decide to approch him before he got himself in trouble or someone hurt because he was untrained. James and Sarah were going since they new Peter. Though Peter had no idea who James and Sarah's parents were. Happy would pick the kids up and take them back to the Tower were they would be flown to the compound in a Quinjet. So far Steve and Natasha had kept the twins out of the media.

"Morning Capsicle." greeted an amussed Tony.

"Tony, let me get the twins then we can go." said Steve.

"I'm surprised they weren't at the hanger waiting on me when I arrived." asked Tony.

"They are with the others in the training room." answered Steve.

Tony laughed at that. It was well known that the two loved to train with the adult Avengers. They were hoping to change their parents mind about the 18 and graduated rule.

"Call them and let go. Happy is waiting at the Tower to drive us to Queens." Tony said.

Steve called Nat over the radio and she brought James and Sarah to the landing pad next to headquarters. She was staying at Headquarters in case something came up. She would have gone with them but with Steve and Fury going to be gone she had to remain. It would be easier once Phil and Maria moved to the Compound. They all agreed that one of them had to be her in case of trouble so they could monitor things from the command center.

They were even talking about building a small housing community just down the road from the Compound for those who did not want to live at the compound. So far Steve and Natasha had talked about moving in to a house near by and Fury was looking for one also. , Both Phil and Maria where talking about living on the compound for now since they were single. The rest of the Avengers would alo be living at Headquarters since they were all single. Tony had brought up the idea of building their own that way those of the Avengers and SHIELD that work on the Compound would live close by in case of an emegency.

S/N

James and Sarah were folowing their mother out to the landing pad so they could go surprise their friend Peter.

"I can't wait to see is face when he finds out who we realy are and who our parents are." said and excited James.

Sarah just rolled her eyes "Yes I know. You might have mentioned it once or twice or was about a 100 times."

Natasha sensing an argument about to break out. "Enough yo two or you wont go. Now come on your father and Stark are waiting."

S/N

Happy pulled up in front of the home of May and Peter Parker. Steve ad Tony got out folowed by the twins. Tony knocked on the door and a woman around 55 answered the door.

"Yes" asked a cunfused May Parker.

"Mrs. Parker I am Tony Stark beside me is Captain Steven Rogers. May we come in and speak with you and Peter?" Asked Tony.

May's eyes gone wide in surprise. She knew who they were and was cunfussed to why they wanted to talk with her and Peter.

"Yes please come in. Peter is next door visiting his friend Mary Jane. Is every thing OK. Peter is not in trouble is he?" a worried May asked.

Steve spoke "No Mrs. Parker. He is not in any trouble. My to children are friends of Peter. These are James and Sarah. Please don't tell anyone about who they realy are." May agreeded. "The two of them have notice a couple things that we would like to speak with Peter about and it is best done with you present. Could you please call him and ask him to come home?"

May called Peter and he walked in a few minutes later. "Aunt Ma..."

Peter stoped at seeing his friend sitting to who Peter knew as Captain America. He was brought out of his shock by May.

James and Sarah were trying to hold in their laughter. Peter sat next to his Aunt. He looked at his friends who were smirking at him.

"James, Sarah what's going on?" asked a cunfussed Peter.

"Peter I am Steve Rogers and this is Tony Stark. We would like to speak to you about Spiderman." Steve told him.

Peter was worried now. How could they know. "Spiderman, what about him?"

Sarah answered "Peter we know who Spiderman is. We ave an offer for him but it requires that he come clean to certain people." Sarah glanced at a cunfussed May.

Peter knew he was going to have to tell his Aunt May. He wasn't sure how she would take the news. He took a deep breath.

"Aunt May, a few months ago when I went on that field trip I got bitten by a spider. Ever since then I have developed certain abilities. After Uncle Ben was killed I became Spiderman to help others." Peter held his breath waitng.

May didn't know what to say. Peter, her Peter was Spiderman. "Why didn't you say anything?" asked May.

"I felt it was safe if no one knew. I'm surprised James and Sarah figured it out." explained Peter.

Tony spoke up reminding the two they had guest. "Mrs. Parker, now that he as come to our attintion we have a deal for him. One we need your approval for."

"What kind of deal? I don't want him off fighting bad guys." May replied.

James spoke "Mrs. Parker. He wouldn't. Sara and I inhearited are parents abilities but due to our age we are not allowed on missions."

"James and I have een traing for years but there is a rule in place that states no missions till we are 18 and graduated High School. Peter would fall under that rule if he agreed to the deal my Dad and Uncle Tony have for him." explained Sarah.

"The deal is he will be able to train with the twins and the other Avengers and be able to work with Tony as an internship. The internship would also be the cover as to why he goes to Avenger Tower. He would work with Tony and other scientist to further his education in science. Every now and then during the school year he would come out to the Avenger Compound to train. This is so he learns how to handle his abilities so he and others don't get hurt. In order for these things to happen he would have to reframe from going out as Spiderman till he gets the approval of the councle that the Avengers fall under." explained Steve.

"I don't now. I really don't like him being Spiderman. I now know he has the abilities and it all is a shock." May explained.

"We understand Mrs. Parker. What we are offering is a chance for him to learn how to use his abilities safely. With out the training he could accidentally hurt some one. With this deal also it keeps him from going out doing what your worried about. He will also be able to learn from some of the best scientific minds out there which will help him when he graduates High School. If he takes the internship with Stark Indistries he will recieve a full scholership to collage. If he goes to collage which I hope he does he will be listed as a part time Avenger if he chose to join after he turns 18." explain Tony.

Peter asked "What if I don't agree?"

Steve spoke up. "Then you take the greater chance of hurting some one. With out the training we provide the chances are greater.. There are never any guaranties someone wont get hurt but with training the chance of it happening lower a great deal. If your out being Spiderman and some one gets hurt then you have to face the consequences alone. Which might end up with you in jail."

Sarah added "If you take the deal Peter, don't go out and be Spiderman behind everyone's back. You don't want to be called to Dad's office or worse our Mom's." Sarah shivered at the thought the one and only time she and James got called it their Mom's office.

"Who is your Mom?" asked Peter.

"You know her as the Black Widow." James told him with a smirk.

Peter paled at the thought of facing an angery Black Widow. He turned to his Aunt May. "Aunt May I kow you don't realy like this but I want to take them up on the offer."

"You will follow their rules and do as your told?" ask May. Peter nodded.

She face Steve "I am not all that comfortable about this but it seems like a good opportunity for Peter. So I will agree to it."

Peter tried to keep his excitment inside him. He didn't want them to take it back.

Steve told may if she wanted she was welcome to come take a tour of both the Tower and the Compound and see how things were run. She took him up on is offer so 20 mnutes later Happy was drivig them all to the Tower.

The tour of the Tower did not take long. Tony walked them through the lab area and the communal floor. He explaind that each Avenger had quarters at the Tower for when they were in New York. Once that was done Tony get Peter setup with limited access to the Tower and the Compound. Steve explained that because of Peter's status he was not allowed in some of the working parts of the Tower or Compound with out an escort.

When they were done they took the Quinjet to the Compound. Natasha was waiting for them when they landed.

As they walked down the ramp Natasha greeted them. "Welcome to the Avenger Headquarted and Compound Mrs. Parker, Peter. I am Natasha Rogers. Steves second and the one in charge of the kids training."

"Thank you." answered May, while Peter looked around in wonder.

"If you follow us to the communal area we will go over a few things before we start the tour." directed Steve.

When they were all seated Steve started to expain some things. "In the Avengers part of the compound we have the Headquarters building and a hanger bay. The hanger bay is off limits with out an adult Avenger.

Peter you will have a room set up for you here. You will have full access to the residential area, the communal area and the library. The command and Administration section is off limits unless you are requested. Then one of the staff will escort you. You have access to medical and the labs but you are asked to stay out of the labs unless there is someone there. Tony will be in charge of any lab time you have. Try to stay out of the medical area unless you are hurt. They are not usually busy with patients but thay do have things going on. The training rooms are off limits when you are not training and an adult avenger needs to be present. There is a gym in the training area you can use when ever you want.

Now outside the Avenger Compound is the part of the Compound that SHIELD uses. It is still under construction so the have not moved operation her yet. Mrs. Parker you will be given visiter access. If you decide to drive up here you will just need to show your ID at the main gate and the guards will direct you where to go." May nodded in thanks.

"If there are no questions we can start the tour." instructed Steve.

The tour started with the areas were the Avengers lived. They got to meet Wanda and Vision but Pietro and Sam were out since they had the afternoon and Sunday off. They then walked through the training area followed but the Lab/Medical area. Dr. Cho introduced herself and told Peter when he started training that a full physical will be done before they started. They then walked out to the hanger bay and looked at the Quinjets the Avegers used for training and missions.

Once the tour was done they had dinner in the dinning aea used bty the Avengers living at the Compound. After dinner Tony flew May and Peter back to New York.

**So Peter has been approached and offered a deal. Will he be able to stick to it or will he go out and help people as Spiderman. Next chapter may be a couple days away unless I get time to work on it this evening.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I was able to get another chapter out today. I hope to have the next one out tomorrow.**

Sam, Wanda and Vision were all watching movies in the communal room while Natasha was in her office doing reportes on the weeks training. Peter Parker had had his first traning session. It had not gone as well as Natasha had hoped. He had no disapline. She worked him hard and he was exausted by the end of it. He had headed back to the Tower with Tony so he could work in the lab there tomorrow. Steve had a meeting with the Secretary of Defence so he was out for the day and probable would not be back till late that night. Rhodes had gone with Steve so he was out also.

Natasha was just finishing up the report on Peter when the alarms started going off. She jumped up and headed to the Command Center to see what was going on. Sam, Wanda and Vision were heading their also.

When Natasha arrived the watch officer briefed her. "Mama, we have sensor alert for the roof of the hanger bay."

Natasha turned to Sam, Wanda and Vision. "Sam, Vision get up there detain anyone you find. Wanda back them up. Report as soon as you find out what is going on."

They all took off at a run. Natasha looked over all the monitors for the security cameras placed around the Compound. She did not see any intruders on any of the monitors. She listen to all the security patrols check in. none reported seeing any intruders.

S/N

Sam flew up and landed on the roof with Vision right behind him. He used the eye wear Tony developed for him while Vision used the mind stone.

Seeing an ant size man near the edge. "I can see you."

Next thing him and Vision saw a full size man was standing in front of them. While they had his attention Wanda flew up and silently landed behind the intruder that they all knew to be Scott Lang also known as Ant Man.

Scott opened his mask "I'm Scott."

"Well Scott you will need to come with us." Sam told him.

"Sorry I ca.." Scott started to say before Wanda knocked him out.

Wanda stood behind Scott looking down at him. "Well I didn't thing it would be a good idea to let him shrink to the size of the ant."

Vision and Sam removed the gear Scott was wearing so he couldn't shrink again. Once they got the gear off they handcuffed him. Vision carried him down and put him in a holding room.

S/N

Back at the Pym building Hank Pym and his daughter Hope Van Dyne watch Scott get captured.

"Well this is great. Now what are we going to do?" said a frustrated Hank.

"We can't get the device with the security they have there. I don't know who the three of the ones who caught him are" Hope added. "But they have to be knew Avengers."

S/N

Scott woke up a couple hours later to find himself in the holding room. 'Just great. I'm be lucky to be out this time before Cassie graduates.' thought Scott.

Scott turned as the door open and a Woman with red hair walked in. He knew she was the Avenger Black Widow. 'I'm so screwed.' thought Scott.

"You manage to get yourself in a little trouble Lang. Do you know how much time your looking at for trying to break in here. Well lets just say that you will be lucky to get out before you turn old and grey. Well the Captain will be back later tonight and he will decide what we do. I'm hoping he lets me bury you out back. We still got plenty of construction going on her to hide the body." With that she left.

A guard came in a few minutes later with food. Lang spent the rest of the day just staring at the walls.

S/N

Steve arrived back at Avenger Tower with Rhodes. Tony was waiting for them when they arrived on the communal floor.

"You two look tired. Did the meeting go OK?" commented Tony.

Steve sat on one of the chairs as Rhodes went to the bar for a drink. Tony sat on the couch and waited for Rhodes. When he sat with a drink Steve told Tony about the meeting.

"When we got there he wanted a complete run down on each Avenger to see how the training was going. Then he wanted to know what are plans were for the next few months. It seems he wants to run some training exercises with Avengers against some of his Special OPs teams. So we spent most of the afternoon working on the exercise that is suppose to happen at Ft Bragg in a month." informed Steve.

Rhodes then said "So we need to come up with some non lethal weapons for our suits and the others that only lethal weapons."

"Well that should be fun. I think I might join in on that. Are you going to let James and Sarah take part in it?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. I will need to talk with Nat. Very few people know of their connection with the Avengers. If we have them join someone might say something about two teen, three if we let Peter join in." explained Steve.

"We got a month to figure out a game plan. On another note. Wanda caught Scott Lang and Natasha has him in a holding room. She even has him worried she is going to kill him and bury the body under some of the construction going on there." Tony told them with a wicked smile on his face.

Rhodes jumped in with. "Cap you should walk in the room he is in and hand him a shovel."

All three of them laughed. "No he would never believe if I walked in and handed him a shovel. I'll let Natasha do it and have security escort him outside. Once he gets outside they can escort him to your Quinjet so you can fly him back here to New York. When he gets here let him know if Hank Pym wants the suit back that he needs to come see me." Steve informed them.

S/N

Natasha walked in Scotts room with two security guards, which one was holding a shovel. Scott sat up not liking the look on her face.

In the Command Center the rest of the Avengers were including James, Sarah and Peter were watching the show. Someone either Tony or James brought Popcorn. Even though food was not allowed in the Command Center.

Scott was starting to get scared when he saw the shovel and the two large guards.

"Good news for me, bad for you. Steve just contacted me and he is going to be in DC for a few more days. When I said we had you, he just said for me to take care of it. So we got you a shovel so you can dig your own grave." said a smirking Natasha.

One of the guards handed the shovel to Natasha and then went and helped his partner restrain Scott in cuffs and leggings. Once they had him secured they grabbed his arms. Natasha turned around with the three following her. Scott was trying to fight the whole way but was not having any luck. He could only think that Cassie would never know what happen to him and wonder what happen to her Daddy.

They got to the doors that lead to the Helo pad when Natasha smelt something. It took all she could not bust out laughing. Lang had pissed his pants. Natasha put in the code and the doors opened. Steve and Tony were already waiting for them at the ramp of the Quinjet.

Steve stepped in front of Scott "Mr. Lang. I don't like it when people try to steal. Your lucky today. I could turn you over to SHIELD so they could lock you up and throw away the key. This is what is going to happen. Tony is going to fly you to New York and drop you off at Central Park. Once there the guards will release your restraints. Let Hank Pym know if he wants his suit back he needs to come see me. Good night Mr. Lang."

Tony headed up the ramp with Scott still between the two guards following. Steve and Natasha headed back to the communal room were they all would watch the nights entertainment again.

Steve and Natasha walked in the room. When they did all the Avengers plus Fury, Phil and Maria who arrived just in time to watch the show gave Natasha a standing ovation. Nat gave them all a bow.

James and Sarah gave their mother a hug. "That was great Mom." said James.

Yea remind me to stay on your good side." added Sarah.

After everyone had their say they all sat down and watched the event again. When it was over and everyone was there Steve told them all about his meeting. Of course the three teens wanted in. Natasha said they would discuss it later. It mostly depended on how they did in training. Luckily for them Summer vacation started in a week.

S/N

Scott Lang called Pym when he was let go. Hope picked him up a couple hours later. They headed back to where Pym was hidden. When they got there he told the two what happen and Captain America's message.

S/N

It was a week later that Steve was told that a Hank Pym was at the main gate. Steve told the guard to have him escorted to his office.

Steve turned to Natasha. "Nat you are going to have to work with them with out me Pym is here."

All the teens groaned at hearing this. They liked it better when he lead the training. Steve left the teen to Natasha's care and headed to is office. He had the suit Scott wore brought out of storage to his office. When he arrived Fury joined him.

Hank was lead in the Avenger Headquarters and to Steve's office. When he arrived he was just expecting Steve. He was a little surprised to see Nick Fury.

"Have a seat Dr. Pym. I was beginning to think yo would not come." Steve told him.

"You didn't give me much of a choice. Hello Nick. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you are here to." replied Hank.

"How you doing Hank?" ask Fury.

"I'm OK for someone who got kicked out of my own company by someone I trusted." Answered Hank. "So what's it going to take to get my suit back?"

"Nothing. Regardless of what is said here you will be leaving with it. Just stay out of the Avengers Compound unless invited." Told Steve.

"You must want something if you just didn't give Scott back the suit." stated Hank.

"I do I wanted to talk with you. You are a hard man to find when you want to be. I want you to come work here. I even have a job opening for Scott." explained Steve.

"I quit SHIELD years ago and am not interested in returning." Hank stated.

"Not if it was to help save half the universe. We have received some information that says that a galactic tyrant might be stopping by in the next coupe years. We don't know when exactly but it has come apparent that we are not alone in the universe and we need to be prepared. We already fought off one alien invitation and are expecting another." Explained Steve.

Fury spoke up. "Hank I know you have been working on a way to find Janet. How close you are I don't know but we can help you. We have access to some of the best minds on the planet."

Steve seeing he wasn't fully convinced "Take your time we still have time but tell Scott we have a spot open for him. Suits yours Dr. Pym.

Hank thanked the two and Left. He did thank them and said he would think about it. Steve and Fury talked for a few more minutes before Steve headed back to the training room and Fury to his office.

**So Scott made an appearance. Didn't turn out so well for him this time. Will Hank take Steve up on his offer and will Scott join the Avengers? Will Hope as Wasp join too? You will just have to wait and see. We are moving closer to the time line that Civil War took place. Will things happen to make that accords still happen and what will become of the Avengers if they do? Bucky will be making an appearance soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14. This one got a little longer then I planned but I couldn't right it any shorter with out leaving a bunch out. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Steve was running through the woods at Ft. Bragg. He was leading one team While Natasha was leading another. He had Rhodes, Sam, James and Peter. Natasha had Tony, Wanda, Vision, T'Challa, Pietro and Sarah. They were going up aginst a Special Forces unit.

So far the Avengers had taken 3 ODA teams with another 4 to go. The Avengers had lost Sam and Peter so far. Steve had Rhodes flying high to use his sensors to located the opposing teams.

"Captain we have another team setting up a ambush about 100 yards North East of your position." radioed Rhodes.

"Roger that. OK I'm going to run passed their position and draw fire. You and James flank them. After this we need to meet up with team 2." ordered Steve.

James moved to join Rhodes while Steve moved in position.

"Cap, we are ready." Rhodes called.

"30 seconds." ordered Steve.

At the 30 second mark Steve took off at a fast pace catching the ODA team off guard. While they shifted to take Steve out both James and Rhodes moved up behind them and hit them with everything they had. Steve came back when the ODA team turned to face the attack from the back. Besides his shield he had a paint gun that Natasha made him use. The attack was over in 5 minutes. When it was over Steve and his 3 remaining team members greeted the ODA members and shook hands do they were no hard feelings.

S/N

Natasha and her team were in an ambush position when Tony informed her that a team was approaching. She was waiting to attack when Steve radioed.

"Widow, another team dispatched. We will meet up with your team." radioed Steve.

"Copy that Cap. We have another team heading our way. Estimated 10 minutes till they arrive." answered Natasha.

"Copy we can be at your location in 5. We can catch them between out two teams. Have Iron Man send War Machine the information we need." requested Steve.

"Copy. Stark send Rhodes our information and the enemies info." ordered Natasha.

When Steve moved in position Rhodes reported that the last ODA teams linked up and were heading for Widows position. When they passed Steve and them they hunkered down till they passed.

Natasha received Steve's report about the ODA teams and alerted her team. When the ODA teams moved in the kill zone Natasha ordered the attack. Steve and his team came from behind and hit them from behind. When the battle was done Vision and James were killed and Tony suit was listed as damaged while Sarah was listed as wounded. Both ODA teams were eliminated.

S/N

After all the ODA teams had been taken out all units headed to the training grounds control building for the AAR. They spent the next couple hours going over the exercise. When they were done everyone met up for a little friendly get together Tony arranged. The next morning the Avengers headed home.

S/N

The day after the team returned to the Compound Steve called a meeting. During the meeting Steve and Natasha went over what they observed about the teams performance.

"Over all we did a good job. We have some things to work on. Natasha and I will go over everything and come up with some training for all of you. For now though we are taking a week down time. We are going to the Barton farm for a family vacation. The rest of you take some time off and visit family or what ever you want to do. Just be ready when we get back to work. I already informed Fury and Coulson. They will not recall us unless there is no other option."

Cheers went up by everyone. That was till Natasha spoke. "Enjoy this week because if you thought I was hard on before you haven't seen anything yet. Especially if you were killed."

There was groans all around by all but Steve. When the meeting was over everyone broke up in groups. Steve and Natasha had to go back to their offices to finish up paper work before they left for Clint's. James and Sarah left to start packing and talked about what they might do over the week. Sam, Rhodes, T'Challa and Pietro talked about going out that night. Wanda and Vision talked about improving Visions understanding of how things were done. Tony left wit Peter who would be spending time with is friends back in Queens.

S/N

Steve pulled the family SUV to a stop in front of the farm house. Clint, Laura and the kids were waiting for them.

Cooper and Lila ran up and hugged Aunt Nat before moving to Uncle Steve. After greeting them they pulled James and Sarah back towards the house.

Clint and Laura exchanged hugs and hand shakes (Steve and Clint) with Steve and Natasha.

"Glad you two could take some time off to come visit." joked Clint.

"Shut up Clint." Natasha told him with a glare.

"It is good to see the two of you take some time off." commented Laura.

Natasha answered "It's good to get away. Things have been busy getting ready for the training exercise we had at Ft. Bragg. Before that was getting Headquarters setup and running the way we wanted."

"Well you are on vacation so no more talk about work." commanded Laura.

They all went in where Laura had lunch ready. They all talked about their kids and about what was goig on besides work. Laura asked a big question that caught Natasha off guard.

"So Natasha, when are you and Steve planning on adding to your family?" asked Laura.

Natasha about choked on the food she just put in her mouth. "Ahh. Not sure. We got James and Sarah. Plus we have a lot going on."

Laura looked at Natasha "True but you can't let that stop you. Plus nothing big will be happening for another couple year."

Natasha thought she might be already but didn't want to say anything. Least not till she was sure and talked with Steve.

"We might but there is no rush. What about you two?" asked Natasha.

"We have been talking about another." Laura told them.

While the two wives talked about babies Steve and Clint moved off to talk about a small farm just down the road from Clint's that was for sale.

"Steve if you were to get it, you could hire some of the young locals to help maintain it. Laura and I could keep an eye on it. It would be a great place for you to retire to or just get away for a while." Clint told Steve.

"Sounds like a nice idea but I don't know anything about farming and not sure the world would let us retire." answered Steve.

"If you don't take a break every now and again you and Nat will burn out." Clint told him.

"I know but with getting the new team trained up so they work together and we still have no idea where Buck is yet. Maybe next summer we can take a longer break. We should have things running smoothly enough for Nat and I to take more time off." Steve explained.

"Good we can go down and you can buy the farm. While you both are here this eek we can see what needs done and what secret improvements you want to add. I can work on it and even find you some good young boys to work on the place. Then next summer you can take a month off and yo will have the farm to keep you from getting bored." Clint said.

Steve told Natasha he and Clint were going for a drive that all 4 kids wanted to go. Clint drive down the road to the farm. When they arrived Steve could tell it was still in good shape. The house was two stories with a master bedroom and two other bedrooms all five bedrooms were upstairs along with a large bathroom. Down stairs had a good size family room and a big kitchen. There was a couple rooms down stairs that Steve and Natasha could turn into office. It had a basement that Steve could turn into a large game room for the kids. The house had a wrap around porch also.

There were was a good size barn that had 6 stalls, a feed room and what Clint said was most likely a tack room. There was a hay barn and a tractor shed. The whole pace was about 250 acers. Clint said they kept a bunch of cattle that were sold to a meat packing company. Clint also told him the family that lived here had a few horses for riding.

Steve really like the place and thought it might be a nice place get away for a while. He could have a secret under ground room put under the barn where he and Nat could put in a training room. James and Sarah also liked it. They like the idea of having horses and cows. They even told Steve they could get a dog and some cats. Well that was three of them that liked it but what would Nat think.

That night after dinner Steve and Natasha took a walk. For most of the walk they held hands and didn't say anything. Steve brought up the farm idea with her after about an hour into their walk. He told her about the place Clint showed him and what needed to be done. She laughed about the kids wanting pets and saw a farm as a way to get them.

Natasha thought about it. What Steve said made since. If they didn't take time off on regular bases they would burn out. Plus when they did take the time it would give them the time to be just a family without worrying about the world pulling them in different directions.

S/N

The next day Steve and Natasha went to town and saw the realtor that was handling the sale of the farm. The lady handling the sale was surprised when Steve and Natasha offered to pay cash for the place. Over the next week the Roger and Baton families worked on setting up the place. Steve opened an account at the local bank that would be used to pay bills and pay the farm hands that would work the place while Steve and Natasha were with the Avengers. Steve also hired Clint to be the farm manager. Clint tried to turn them down but Natasha threatened to hurt him if he didn't take it.

It was the morning of the last day and everyone was eating breakfast Steve's work phone rang. Steve gave a sigh when he saw it was Tony.

"Yea Tony." answered Steve.

"Steve we have a problem that can't wait for you to get back tomorrow night." Tony replied.

Tony told Steve. "It seems that Peter decided to swing around New York last night. While out he saw a car chase and decided to lend a hand. He manage to stop the car but while the driver was trying to avoid Peter he hit a car that had a family in it. No one was killed or seriously hurt but the Jonah Jameson went on a rant in his editorial about mask vigilantes and what a menace they are. He is calling for Spiderman's arrest and the arrest of others like him.

I called his Aunt this morning and told her I want Peter to spend the rest of the summer at the Compound but we need to meet with Fury about this today. Spiderman is listed as training with the Avengers."

Steve was starting to get mad "OK, send a Quinjet for me. Natasha has some thing to do here today that one of us needs to be here for. I be ready when you arrive. Is Peter already at the Compound?"

"No he is packing, Happy left a few minutes ago to get him." answered Tony.

"Call Rhodes and have him pick Peter up at the Tower and take him back to the Compound as soon as he gets to the Tower. Once Rhodes get Peter to the Compound he is to escort Peter to his room. Have FRIDAY lock the door and windows. Have a staffer take his meals. When Nat gets back she can deal with his punishment. I'm sure she can come up with something to keep him busy. By the end of the day I'm sure he will be so tired he will crash when he gets back to his room." ordered Steve.

"No problem. I'm already on the way and should be there in an hour." informed Tony.

Steve hung up and turned to the other in the kitchen. "It seems that our other teen in training decided to go swinging through New York last night. Now I need to go take care of this. Tony will be here a hour to pick me up."

Natasha asked what Peter had done and when Steve told her what Tony said Natasha got an evil smirk that had her two kids scared for their friends.

S/N

Steve arrived at the Compound and was met by Rhodes when they landed. "Cap, Tony. Peter is in his room and waiting for you."

"He will need to wait for Nat, she will be handling Peter." Steve answered.

"Fury is in his office with Coulson. They are waiting for you." informed Rhodes.

Steve and Tony headed in the building and went to Fury's office. When they got there Fury and Coulson were sitting in the sitting area of Fury's office.

"Stark, Captain. Have a seat. So I assume Stark filed you in." Fury asked.

"Yea, I talked with Natasha. I will being taking over all training for everyone else while Nat deals with Peter. I don't think he is going to enjoy his summer. He is also restricted to his room for the rest of the summer." informed Steve.

"Well that deals with Peter but we have a media issue to deal with. Jameson is calling for his arrest and a band on masked vigilantes. We need to decide what to do about the media." said Fury.

Coulson suggested "We make a statement that disciplinary action is being taken against Spiderman. We don't have to say what it is. Peter is under age so we can protect his identity. If asked about the Avengers employing under age children. We just have to state that under the rules of the Avengers that no Avenger can do more then train till they reach the age of 18 and have graduated High School. The training of under age individuals is monitored by the panel that over sees the Avengers and SHIELD. Namely us and Natasha and Hill. Which is strictly true since I get a copy of all training and mission reports from the Avenger. I would suggest that Cap and I make the joint statement. Stark since you are an unofficial leader of the Avengers we will leave you out of this. There are still those upset over the whole Ultron mess." Tony just nodded. He knew he messed up there and had gone a long way to fixing that mess but knew it would take time for the world to forgive him.

"Phil lets work on our statement. and we can all think of questions that may be asked and come up with good answers. Tony after we write the statement I want you to look it over and then think of questions that we might asked. You have more experience with the media. Fury are we expecting any blow back from the AG or anyone else in DC?" Steve replied.

Fury answered "Ross may voice his views but we all know he is looking for a way to control all enhanced individuals for his own purpose. I have already spoke to the AG and told him that we would deal with Peter."

Over the next couple hours the three of them worked on the statement and thought about different questions that might be brought up. Once they were done Fury called for a press conference that was held in the press building in the SHIELD part of the Compound.

Phil and Steve walked up to the podium and replaced the SHIELD press secretary. When they walked out questions started being yelled. Phil walked to the microphone and held his hand up.

"I will give a statement then I will answers questions as long as you all behave civil." He paused and waited to everyone to quieted down.

Once they media was quiet. "Has you all have read in Jonah Jameson editorial he is calling for the arrest of Spiderman for the actions Spiderman took to help the police capture a driver of a car who fled from police. During the chase the driver struck another care caring a family that held two small children that received minor injuries. The family has our condolences for their injuries that happen during the police chase that Spiderman assisted in. It was also reported that the driver fleeing the police struck the other car after Spiderman joined the chase. Any police department in the country will tell you there is always a possibility of innocents being injured during a car chase. That is why they have policies in place to minimize this.

Due to Spiderman interfering in the chase he is being disciplined. Part of this will be he will need to give a report on police policies on car chases.

As what also reported was that Spiderman was part of the Avengers. Spiderman at the moment is not an active member of the Avengers. Due to an agreement made between him and the Avengers he is restricted on what actions he can take as Spiderman. He violated that agreement and will be disciplined because of that. Now if any of you have any questions please raise your hands and wait to be called."

"Sandy Wilkins, Daily Bugle. Will you be releasing the name of Spiderman. All the other Avengers names are known." asked Wilkins.

Steve stepped up to the mic "No. Because Spiderman is an underage minor we will not be releasing his name. Also it is both SHIELD and Avenger policy to respect our members rights to privacy."

"Is it normal for the Avengers employ minors?" asked another reporter.

Steve answered this question also "The Avenger policy dealing with minors is as the following. No individuals associated with the Avengers will be full member were they can go on missions till the following qualifications are met. Number one: must be 18 years of age or older before becoming a full member and allowed on missions.. Number 2: must have graduated High School. If they are going to collage will be put on a reserve status. This policy is so they can put most of their time towards their study. Number 3: must be through the training program till they meet the standard that is expected by our members. All training records are able to be reviewed by both SHIELD and Avenger leadership as well as Director Fury. If any of the five of the leadership fill the person does not meet the standard they do not go on missions. Number 4: the minors parent or legal guardian is fully aware and we have their consent before they start training with the Avenger."

Another reporter asked "Are there any other minors training with the Avenger?"

Steve answered "If there were, we will not ever report this. Like I stated earlier when we have someone who is a minor we speak with the legal guardian. We also inform the guardian of what training is done and they are given a tour of Avenger Headquarters so they know what the minors training will consist of and what medical facilities we have incase of a training accident. The legal guardian can come view the training if they wish."

"Why was Spiderman approached by the Avenger when you clearly knew he was a minor?" asked another reporter.

Phil took this question. "It was felt by the leadership that it was in every ones best interest that he be trained so he would be able to use his abilities responsibility and give him the discipline needed to do the job. We had hoped he would follow the rule that was put down that he would not act as Spiderman till he became an active Avenger and he would not take action with out sanction."

"What discipline actions will be taken?" asked a lady reporter.

Steve took this question "Sorry but we will not release that information other what was said about the report about police policies. Be assured that his discipline will be to the point that he will think twice before taking action. Now if you will excuse us we do have things to do."

Steve and Phil stepped out of the room to questions being shouted. Both left the building and entered the secure part of the Compound. They drove back to Avenger Headquarters to finish up speaking with Fury and Tony.

Steve finally entered his and his families quarters 2 hours later. Tony went back to the Tower and would be back when Natasha returned so the three of them could talk among them selves and meet with Peter.

Steve called Natasha and spoke with her. She said she watched the press conference and said they did a good job. She told him that she would go over her meetings she had today when she got back to the Compound. Steve then said good night to his kids before telling Natasha goodnite.

**So Steve and Natasha are buying farm so they can get away for a while and enjoy life. With them having a slower aging rate due to the serum they both have they will need a place to get away ad maybe one day retire to. So peter acted like any teenager and went off and did what he was not suppose to. Looks like he may end up regretting his actions when Natasha gets her hands on him. I know some of you may be wondering about the press conferance. They are trying to head off the accourds. There are those that would use anything they could to regulate those who help others for there own gain. With the press conference they hope to insure the public that the Avengers and SHIELD are doing what they could to regulate the actions of their members.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15. It will be picking up were ch 14 left off. Peter still needs to be informed about his punishment. **

Peter had been sitting in his room at the Avenger Compound since Rhodes brought him the day before yesterday. The only time that he saw anyone was when a staffer brought him his meals. He couldn't leave or access the entertainment or the internet networks. They had all been locked by FRIDAY on Captain America's orders. Not even Tony could over ride his orders at the Compound. He knew he was in trouble when Happy showed up looking aything but happy. He just told Peter to pack enough to spend the rest of the summer at the Compound.

Peter was surprised no one had come talk with him yet. He knew James and Sarah were on vacation with their parents but he figured Tony or one of the other adult Avengers would have come talk with him. The only thing he could do was sit and stare at the walls.

S/N

Steve, Natasha and Tony were in Steve's office to go over what to do with Peter. Natasha and the kids had got back from Clint's late the night before so Steve and Natasha had not had time to talk about Peter or the meetings Natasha had about the farm.

Steve started "OK, Tony what have you heard in reguards to the news conference we held?"

"So far mostly good things out of the media. The Dailey Bugle is still calling for Spiderman's arrest and demanding that if he is not that an independant panel review Peter's punishment. He also is calling for the release of Spidermans ID. There have been a few reports asking why the Avengers are training minors and are they being put in danger." answered Tony.

"Not all that bad. Jameson is just pissed we got out there and anounced we were doing something about Peter. I talked with Fury this morning during the Directors meeting and he has talk with both the President and the AG. Both are satified with what we are doing and the President is over all happy with us. We may not have done a lot but what missions we have had, have gone smooth and little or no collateral damage." Steve informed them.

"That's good. As long as the President is happy with us it makes thing easier if the accourds should happen." commented Natasha.

Tony spoke up "Rummer is that there are those who are wanting to find some way to control those that are enhansted or masked vigilanties. It is not wide spread but there is talk. Also Ross may be one of the ones talking."

Steve sat back in his chair. "Well he can talk with all the other countries he wants. There is not much we can do about it. Right now Ellis is happy with us. If something does happen we will need to meet as a whole team and discuss it. I'm hoping with this partnership we have with SHIELD that the world sees there is already some oversite on the Avengers. We have already disiplined one of our own for going off on his own. Which brings us to todays meeting. Nat the floor is yours."

"I have been thinking. We will leave him confined to his quarters when he is not with me serving his punishement. If he does leave outside of that an adult Avenger or designated staffer will be with him. Peter is not allowed out on his own.

He will be woke up at 0600 each morning were I will work him hard in the gym. Then he will spend the day working with the janitoral staff cleaning up around Headquarters. 2 hours before dinner he will work with me on training. After dinner he will be working on the report on police policies. There will be no lab time or any fun activities. For the trip he was schedualed to go on to Wakanda in a couple days with James and Sarah. That is cancled for him. We will keep the entertainment and internet lock down in effect. I believe we have several books in the library on police policies around the country and even some books on police policies in some other countries so he can do his report. Lights out will be at 10 PM." explained Natasha.

"As much as I hate how strick you are going to be on the kid, I agree. He needs to learn that his actions have consequences. When we go out on missions with or without SHIELD we have a stricked guidline we follow. This is to cover us in case there is colladeral damage." Tony commented.

"Wow Stark. I'm impressed." said a surprised Natasha.

"After Ultron I have been doing a lot of thinking. I have also sat and talk with James and Sarah. I even talked with Wanda and Pietro about what happen to them. We need guidlines and oversite. Which we have with the way the Avengers are set up now. I hate to think about how bad things had got because Fury kept the new SHIELD a secret from us. How my guilt caused me to support an act that was wrong from the beggining. How because of that I got so blind to the truth.

Things with Pepper got bad right after Ultron but we have talked and she has seen the message her older self sent. She understands the need for Iron Man at times and I understand that I need to let you all handle most of the saving the world buisness. We have talked and we both want what we had in the future. To be happily married and a child.

James and Sarah said I was a good Dad to Morgan and a good husband to Pepper. With the way things were in the world all of us were needed to help restore order and then battle Ultron. There were times the kids felt alone but we all spent as much time as possible with them and let them know how much we loved them. They grew up in a world of danger. They were not able to enjoy being kids like James and Sarah are getting to now. Maybe that's why you two are not dealing with the same issues as we are with Peter. They learned before they came back about what it was to be an Avenger and the responsability. Peter need to learn that. We don't need the accords. Bad press like Peter generated just give the ammunition those who would shackle us need." explained Tony."

They all sat and thought about what Tony said. Finally Steve spoke. "Well keep thinking like that and maybe sooner than you did in the other time line you will get to marry Pepper and become a father. OK, Nat Peter is yours to deal with. Tony, James and Sarah will be ready to head back to the Tower with you today so they can head to Wakanda in a couple days. They are both looking forward to it."

"I will be leaving after lunch if they can meet me at the helo pad with their bags. Pepper is looking forward to having them at the Tower for a couple days." explained Tony.

They wrapped the meeting up after that. Tony went to the labs to talk with Betty Ross who arrived a couple days ago to see if she wanted to work her full time. Natasha headed to her office so she can meet with Peter. She already contacted security and had them bringing him. Steve had to head to Command Center to get a report on the events of the world.

S/N

Peter walked beside the security guard to the administrations wing where Steve and Natasha had their offices. He was hoping it would be Steves so when the guard knocked on Natasha's door his face paled.

"Come in." Peter heard.

The guard opened the door and Peter walked in. "Thanks David, I have him for here." Natasha spoke.

"Yes Ma'am." the guard shut the door leaving Peter allown with the an angery looking Black Widow.

"Sit Peter." ordered Natasha. Peter sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"Do you know how much trouble you are in?" Asked Natasha. "Let me explain it to you. There were some in the media and those in the goverment that want to put restriction on people like us. Other countries are looking at ways to control us. The last thing we need is to give them ammunition.

So to make our point you are restricted to your room unless and adult Avenger or another appointed member of the staff is with you. You will be up 0600 in the morning. You will be with me working out in the gym till breakfast. After breakfast the head of the maintance department will come and get you where you will work with the janitorial staff cleaning. At 1600 I will collect you to train till dinner. After dinner you will go to the library were you will get the books you need to work on a report on police policies on car chases. At 2200 you will be in bed. The block on the entertainment and internet networks will remain. Tony will be meeting with your aunt to inform her of your punishment. Do you understand?" Peter was shocked but knew he would have to comply.

"Yes Ma'am" answered Peter.

"You already missed the work out for today so I will take you to maintance were you will start your day. I will be by later to collect you.

S/N

Steve walked into Command and headed for the duty officers station. "Morning." Steve greeted.

"Captain. I got some good news and bad. We had a possible sighting of SGT Barnes but before we could confirm it he dissapeared again. He was sighted in Germany near the Austria border." reported the D.O.

Steve sighed. They had been so close to closing in on him more then once. He knew they would get him sooner or later but Steve had hope they would have him by now.

"Thanks, keep me appraised." asked Steve.

The Duty officer finished the report of event going in the world and SHIELD operations. Steve thanked him before heading to the training Room to work with the team.

S/N

Natasha walked in to medical after taking Peter so he could start his day. She went to Helen's office were she found her friend waiting for her.

"Natasha what can I do for you today?" asked Helen.

"I think I might be pregnant." stated Natasha.

This made Helen sit up. She knew who James and Sarah were since she was their personal doctor. So she knew Natasha could get pregnant even though the Red Room told he it would be inpossible.

"Well lets get a blood and urin sample and I will do the test myself so it wont get out if it is possitive." a happy Helen told here.

Natasha thanked her. Helen drew some blood then Natasha went in the bathroom for the urin sample. Once that was done Natasha waited for the results. Helen came back an hour later with a neutral face.

"I got your results. Natasha both test gave the same result so you are..." informed Helen.

S/N

The day was pretty busy for everyone. Tony worked in the labs in the morning before leaving with James and Sarah after lunch.

Steve and Natasha hugged their childen. "You both have fun and be safe." said Natasha.

"We will Mom. I will even try to keep Sarah out of trouble." Sarah glared at her brother.

"Don't worry Mom. It will be me keeping him out of trouble." stated Sarah.

After the good byes Steve and Natasha watched the Quinjet leave.

"Don't worry Nat they will be fine. Tony will take care of them. I think he is hoping this will help his cause about Pepper and him having a kid." stated Steve.

"I know but we just got them and I don't want to be seperated from them for two weeks." answered Natasha. "Come on old man we got work to do."

Both headed off to work. They both spent the afternoon doing paper work. At 1600 Natasha headed off to collect Peter. The two hours Peter spent training was brutal.

S/N

That night Steve and Natasha decided to have a private dinner in their quarters. They enjoyed the time they got to have with just the two of them. They missed their kids but it was nice for it to be just them. After dinner they cleaned up them moved to the couch to talk.

"So the meeting with the guys that Clint found for us to work the farm went good. They are going to start by building a small barn to hold calves. Once that is done they are going to build the fence like we want. So when we get back we should be ready small heard of Angus cattle." informed Natasha.

"So we shouldhave 6 seperate pastures?" asked Steve.

"No 8. We bought the 100 acers between our place and Clints. The part the house and barns will be on around 8 acers. Then there will be two pasters 21 achers for the horses the kids want. The last 300 acers will be devided in 6 50 acer sections. A pond will be built on each section to keep the cows watered. With well-fed water troughs as back up. After all that is done they will build the catch pens so we can ship off what cattle we sell. Clint has access to an account I set up to pay the farm hands and purchase anything needed. His salary is deposited directly to his account. We will need to take a trip to see the place once the work is done and to over see the purchase of the cattle." explained Natasha.

"Well it gives us an excuss to get away." replied Steve.

When they were finished talking about the farm they enjoyed watching a movie before heading to bed. They made love before settling in to go to sleep. Natasha was laying with her head on his shoulder when she spoke.

"Steve, I went to see Helen today." Steve turned to look at her. "I thought I might be pregnant and wanted to be sure so I thought it would be a good idea to find out for sure."

"What did she say?" asked Steve with a look of anticipations.

Natasha turned to look at him with a nutral face that he couldn't read. "She told me..."

**Well Peter learned what the consequences would be for breaking the agreement he mde with Steve and Tony. It may seem a little sever but Steve and the others are trying to protect the Avenges if some form of the accords should happen. James and Sarah are off to Wakanda for a couple weeks with Tony. Next chaper will have a little bit of what they are doing while there. Natasha thought she might be pregnant and went to find out for sure. She let Steve know she might but you all will have to wait to find out. It might be the next chapter or a later one. Got to keep you all on your toes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So this will be the longest chapter so far. As requested there will be some James, Sarah interaction. You will have to read to see if I spilled the beans about Natasha being pregnant. **

"What did she say?" asked Steve with a look of anticipations.

Natasha turned to look at him with a neutral face that he couldn't read. "She told me..."

S/N

James and Sarah were on their morning run. They had been in Wakanda for a week. They missed their parents but they were kept busy and were having fun.

They had worked with Okoye and the Dora Milaje in the morning and working with Shuri in the labs in the afternoon. The Dora Milaji help with the training the two teens needed. They had done some training with them before coming back in time but this was the first time they trained with them full time. Shuri worked to help in their learning of science. She also looked at the suits her future self made them and looked at the gauntlets and Widow Bites Tony made them to see if they could be improved.

They asked Tony about Peter when they were in New York but all he would say was their mother was taking care of him. They just hoped there was still a Peter when they got home. When they talked with their parents the first night in Wakanda they asked about Peter but their parents would only say he was OK.

When the two finished their run they slowed to walk for a half mile to cool down. James took his water bottle out for a drink before turning to his sister.

"What do you think about this week we spent here so far?" asked James.

Sarah took a swig of her water bottle before answering. "I'm enjoying it. I miss Mom and Dad. This is the longest we have been away from them in either time line."

James knew that. The longest they had been separated from their parents before had been 3 days. "Yea I know. At lease we get to talk with them every day and we do have Tony here with us."

"Yea, I think he was happy to take us because he was hoping Pepper would want kids." a smiling Sarah pointed out.

"Yea trying to show he would make a good father." laughed James.

Sarah smirked "Yea and Pepper was already aware of his motives for us being at the Tower for two days before the trip."

"Really. Did she say she was leaning towards wanting to marry Tony and have a kid?" asked James.

"If she did I wouldn't tell you." Sarah said before running off to get a shower and changed.

S/N

Tony and Shuri were going over the new program they had been working on for the last week. They hope that it would be able to search out any remaining pieces of Ultron and destroy them.

"Looks good Shuri. We are ready to release it. Now we just need to meet with Cap, Coulson and Fury." said Tony.

"Yes it looks good. There is no guarantee it will find all of him or if it finds a large enough piece it will destroy him." explained Shuri.

"Yea I know but this is the best chance we have. Even if it doesn't destroy him it will alert the Avengers." said a worried Tony. "I'll contact Steve and set the meeting up through video for tomorrow."

"Good, now that that is done lets see what we can do about sits for all the Avengers and improving their equipment that they use." Shuri said.

S/N

Steve was in the Command Center talking with Tony about the program he and Shuri developed. Coulson and Fury were standing next to him as Tony explained it.

When Tony finished Fury spoke up. "Stark sounds like you have a good chance of this working. Is there any chance this will mess with any other programs out there?"

Shuri answered "There are no guarantees but unless some one has a program that is designed to be like Ultron the chances are slim."

"OK, yu two if you could run some test on a limited network I will take this up with the World Council. If we are going to release it world wide I want to cover our butts in case something goes wrong." Fury informed them.

Tony was about to reply when one of the security techs monitoring things called out. "We have another sighting of SGT Barnes. Same location as last week. We have him on two separate cameras. Face recognition 87%."

Steve ordered "Pull it up on the main monitor."

The tech put both pictures up on the main screen in the room. Steve and the others were looking at two pictures the were from security cameras in Hallein Austria. One was a clear picture of Bucky's face another was a partial. Both taken in the last half hour.

Fury knew this was their best chance "Captain who do you want to send?"

"Natasha, Sam, Rhodes and me. This is near an old Hydra base and the Eagles Nest. Phil can you loan us a couple STRIKE teams?" asked Steve.

"Can do better than that. I'll give you the Bus and my old team. How do you want to do this?" asked Phil. "Are you expecting trouble Cap?"

"There was not one of the major bases there but a couple smaller ones. I don't want to take any chances. We will take the Bus to Salzburg arriving at night. Nat and I will take a car to Hallein. We will go in and try to locate Bucky and extract him quietly. When we locate him we will radio May and she will fly over the town and wait. If we run into trouble Rhodes and Sam can fly out and join up with us quickly. Strike can either parachute or May can fly low enough for them to rappel. It will be May's call." explained Steve.

"I will contact the Austria government and let them know that we are running a mission in the Salzburg area. All I will tell them is we are trying to extract a friendly and don't expect any trouble but do the history of Hydra operating in the area there is always a chance." Fury explained.

Tony who was still on the monitor and was listening. "Steve call Bruce and tell him to fly you out the gauntlet I made for you. It's like the ones James and Sarah have. Also I made you a Widow bite like theirs for your other arm. I made these for when you wouldn't be able to take your shield with you."

"Thanks Tony. That will come in handy if we don't want anyone to know we are there." Steve said.

S/N

Steve and Natasha were driving a car provided by SHIELD. They had left the Compound a couple hours after the report on Bucky came in. May met them at the Bus and let them know the flight plan had been filed and approved and they had permission to land at the Salzburg airport. The two STRIKE teams were also on board and ready. The flight was smooth and Steve went over the plan with the STRIKE teams.

"Relax Steve things will work out." said Natasha.

"I know but this is the closes we have gotten and I don't want to miss him again. Nat he was always there for me in the old days and I failed him when I never went looking for him." explained a pained Steve.

"Steve it was not your fault. Even if you were able to return to retrieve the body in all likelihood the Russians would have already found him. You had a mission and that had to come first. Bucky would understand that and don't say it's your fault he fell. In war people die and there not anything you can do. Bucky, you all the others knew that." Natasha told him.

"I know. I love you Nat. What ever happens I won't do what I did in the other time line. You and the kids are my top priority. You, James, Sarah and little Bean." said Steve.

Natasha squeezed his hand. "This will be my last mission till after little Bean is born. I can concentrate on training and running missions from command."

They arrived in Hallein a half an hour later. Natasha headed for the motel they were staying in. Once they were checked in their room Steve contacted May on the Bus and Hill in Command.

"We just arrived. It is still dark so we are going to get a few hours sleep before walking around town." Steve informed them.

May told Hill and Steve. "We got the Bus in one of the largest hangers so no one sees it. That should help keep any spies from Hydra, if they are still in the area, from looking to closely for SHIELD agents or Avengers."

"OK, you all get some sleep. Contact us before you head out Cap. We will have STRIKE launch a drone and keep a close watch on you in case there is trouble." ordered Hill.

S/N

A few hours later Steve and Natasha were eating breakfast in a small little cafe. It was nice outside so they were sitting outside watching the people walk by.

"This is nice. We need to take a trip across Europe one day." Steve said.

"Well, we will have to wait a while. You kind of got me in a certain condition." said a smirking Natasha.

Steve gave a small laugh. "I kind of love you in that condition."

"Well if you think I'm going to stay home all the time bare foot and pregnant you got another thing coming old man." They both heard laughing over their ear coms."

After every stopped laughing they congratulated the couple. Steve and Natasha got so caught up in the conversation they forgot others were listening in.

"When were you panning on telling us Mom?" asked a happy Sarah over the communications channel.

"Well I hope it's another boy. We got too many girls already. OUCH." James said.

Everyone laughed at what appeared to be Sarah hitting her brother. Steve and Natasha were trying to hold their laughter in at their kids antics.

Steve whispered to Natasha "Who all is monitoring this mission?"

Natasha just shrugged. "Tony probably hacked in. He knew about the mission before we left."

"Sorry Red, we have permission to listen in." said Tony over the communications channel.

Steve and Natasha finished breakfast and started walking around. They made it look like they were window shopping as they used the reflection in the windows to watch people. They spent the morning in the shopping district.

While they did that STRIKE used the Drone to look for places Bucky might be staying. By afternoon they had a couple locations they thought Bucky might be hanging out in. It was in places tourist wouldn't be seen in so Steve and Natasha kept walking around to make sure there was nobody watching them.

S/N

Late that night Steve and Natasha snuck out in dark clothes and headed for the first of the two locations STRIKE pin pointed. They reached the first area 30 minutes after leaving their room.

After walking around the first area they headed for the second. When they were sure they covered the whole area they headed back to their room.

When they got there they contacted everyone. '  
"There were a few shade buildings that he could be hiding in. We didn't want to go in at night with out the proper gear. It might be to dangerous anyway. We don't want to spoke him." briefed Natasha.

"Nat's right we need to hope he is still in the area and he come back out during the day. Lets keep the drones watching the areas. If they spot a lone man entering or leaving one of these buildings we can check them out in the day time. Less likely to spook him." ordered Steve.

"OK Captain Rogers. I'll have STRIKE pulling shifts watching both areas. We have enough mini drones to cover both areas around the clock. If we see anyone alone entering a building we will tag it. If someone leaves we will try to follow and see where they go. We can always put up another drone if they leave the area." May informed everyone.

Phil who was in Command for the mission spoke up. "We have satellite over the area also. So if you do have to pull a drone to follow someone we can cover the area till you get another up and on station. Cap I can send Hunter and Morse in also. That will give you another pair of eyes and some backup if we find a building to be searched during the day."

"OK Phil get them here as soon as possible. We are in the Gasthof Hohlwegwirt. If they can get this hotel so we can run into them and start talking. That way it won't seem weird if we are with each other around town." ordered Steve.

"They are preparing now and should be on their way in an hour. I am booking a room for them now at the same hotel." informed May.

Once everything was set for the night Steve and Natasha turned in for the night. It was about 4 AM when STRIKE got a hit. They saw a man enter a building at the second area. He looked around to make sure no one was around before entering. They marked it and sent Steve the GPS coordinates.

S/N

Steve and Natasha were approaching the building from the front while Hunter and Morse watched the back. All 4 had tranq guns with darts that could take Steve down for a couple minutes. So they hope it would keep Bucky down longer so they could get him out of the area if they had to use them.

Steve watched while Natasha looked for traps. They were in 2 minutes later. They checked the first floor finding a couple booby traps that would alert who ever was hiding that some one had entered the building. It took an hour to clear the first floor. They took their time going up the stairs. Natasha checked each step before they walked on it. They found two that was set up as traps.

They both were wearing cameras so everyone not on the mission could watch. The Bus was circling the area in case back up was needed.

S/N

Back at the Avenger/SHIELD Command Center Fury, Coulson and Hill were all there. The Secretary of Defense and State both were watching along with the AG. They were invited to see how SHIELD and the Avengers worked together and tried to keep anyone from knowing an operation was even taking place. The AG was also there because Barnes was a victim that the President wanted helped.

"Damn she is good. I might need to send some of my Special op guys here for training. I would have never thought to check the steps and don't think I ever seen our guys check them." Commented the Secretary of Defense.

Ross the Secretary of State was not as impressed to him she could not be trusted and would betray them when it suited her. He would love to lock her up on the Raft along with the rest of the Avengers.

The AG never served in the military so this was the first time to watch on operation live. He was impressed on how they carried the mission out from the beginning.

S/N

In Wakanda Tony, James, Sarah and the royal family watched the operation from a secure room.

"Mom sure knows what she is doing. She need to give us a class on this." said Sarah.

"You do know that we will never be able to keep her from finding things out because she will always figure out how to get passed anything we do to try to keep her and Dad out." pointed out James.

The adults watching them laughed at that. Sarah thought about what her brother said and groaned.

S/N

"We have cleared the second floor. Moving to the third floor." called Steve.

They were half way up the stairs to the third floor when they heard movement. Natasha froze to see if they had been discovered. She waited 10 minutes not moving. Steve also froze. When Natasha was sure they had not been discovered she started moving again but a lot slower.

They finally reached the third floor and saw light coming from under a door. It had taken them over 3 hours to find any sign of life. Natasha and Steve checked the area before they moved towards the door. When they reached it Natasha checked it out while Steve kept watch. Both had their tranq guns out and ready.

When Natasha was satisfied the door was safe she slowly opened it while looking for any wires. When it was fully open they saw a man with a metal arm facing away from them. Natasha moved in and to the side to give Steve room to enter.

When they both had entered Steve called Bucky's name. "Bucky."

Bucky turned around with a gun in his hand. Natasha fired the tranq gun as soon as she noticed a gun. Bucky went down after a few seconds. Steve also fired to make sure he went down. It had been agreed on they were taking no chances so neither them or Bucky would get hurt. Steve was being extra protective of Natasha because she was pregnant.

Natasha called over the radio. "Target is down. Repeat we have Barnes he is down with two tranqs."

"Roger that Widow we are on our way in." called Hunter.

While Natasha took care of notifying everyone Steve moved to check on his friend. He held his tranq gun out just to make sure Bucky was not faking. They still didn't know who they were dealing with Bucky or the Winter Soldier.

Natasha came up to Steve "Hunter and Morse are on their way up. Rhodes is on his way down and going to land on the roof so he can extract Bucky to the Bus."

"OK, as soon as Hunter gets up here we will put the restraints that were made to hold him, then I will carry him up." said Steve. "We did it Nat we finally found him. Now we just need to help him."

Hunter and Morse arrived 15 minutes later. Steve put the restraints on him while the others watched for movement. Steve picked up Bucky and he and Hunter carried him two more flights of stairs to the roof. Rhodes was waiting for them. He gave Natasha a syringe with a sedative to help keep Bucky asleep for the flight to the Bus. Nobody wanted him awake till he was secured in a holding cell on the bus.

"Cap there is a clearing about 10 miles outside of town big enough to land the Bus. Meet us there and we will load up your cars and get out of here. Here is a GPS with the coordinates." Rhodes explained.

"Thanks, get him secured and we will call when we arrive." Steve told Rhodes.

With that Rhodes grabbed Bucky and took off. Once Rhodes was gone the 4 still on the roof headed down stairs to get to their cars that were parked down the street. When they arrived they found them selves facing Rollins a guy in a mask with a white x on his chest. behind them were 20 guys in Hydra uniforms.

S/N

Back at the Command Center Fury was on the radio with May. Letting her know that Hydra was waiting for Steve and the others. He told her to get Falcon and War Machine down there as fast as possible.

Coulson was on the phone with the Austria government letting them know they manage to extract the friendly but the extraction team had run into several Hydra soldiers including two ex shield STRIKE team members. He was advising them to contact the police in Hallein and let them know that they had a Hydra team in the town. He also told them that they were sending in two Avengers to help clear the area so the extraction team could escape.

The guest in the Command Center watched as a fire fight brake out. While the SHIELD, Avenger team members tried to be careful where they shot the Hydra soldiers did not and started causing a lot of damage. The next thing they knew War Machine landed in the middle of the Hdra soldiers. With Falcon attacking from the Air.

S/N

When Rhodes and Sam started their attack, Steve charged Rumlow while Natasha went after Rollins. Morse and Hunter helped take the Hydra soldiers out. They could all hear police sirens getting closer.

The only good thing Steve could see was Bucky was already on the Bus and the area the fighting was going on was not that populated.

Steve hit Rumlow in the face with his shield snapping his neck back. Rumlow started to come around when Steve hit him with an uppercut that lifted Rumlow off his feet. He was out cold after that. Steve turned to help Natasha.

Natasha was hitting Rollins with everything she had. Rollins was getting beat black and blue by the short redhead but refused to go down. When he saw Crossbones go down he took a smoke gernade off his belt and threw it. When everthing was obscured he ran and crabbed Rumlow. He mange to get both of them out of there and to their vehicle.

When the smoke cleared all the hydra soldiers were dead or out cold. Then Steve notice both Rumlow and Rollins escaped. He was pissed but he had more pressing things to worry about. He checked on Natasha and made sure she was OK. Once he was sure she was fine he radioed into Command.

"Command we have 20 either dead or injured Hydra soldiers but both Rollins and Rumlow escaped." reported Steve.

S/N

Back at Command Fury responded "We copy Captain, Hallein police are in pursuit of a vehicle that fled the area. We are on the phone with the Hallein police Chief. You all can stand down. The police will want to speak with you then you will be free to leave."

S/N

Steve acknowledged the order and told the others to secure the ones alive. Since the closes police took off after Rumlow and Rollins it was another 10 minutes till the first police showed up.

The police Chief himself arrived 20 minutes later and talked with Steve. Once Steve identified himself and informed the police chief of what happen they were free to go. The police took the alive Hydra soldiers in to custody till a SHIELD team could come and get them.

It was over an hour after Bucky was locked in a holding cell before Steve could see him again. By that time he had woke up.

"Hello Buck. How are you doing?" asked Steve.

"Steve, where am I?" asked Bucky.

"Your home Bucky, your home." answered Steve.


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter today. It will be a little shorter then the last few but I wanted to keep it from getting to long. I hope you all are enjoying this story.**

"Hello Buck. How are you doing?" asked Steve.

"Steve, where am I?" asked Bucky.

"Your home Bucky, your home." answered Steve.

S/N

After Steve finished checking on Bucky he went to Phil's old office so he could contact Command. Natasha joined him. When they were behind closes doors he wrapped her up in a tight embrace.

"We did it." Steve stated.

"Yes we did. Lets rendezvous with Tony and get Bucky to Wakanda. Hopefully he will not have to stay there that long." commented Natasha. "Come on we need to speak with Fury."

Steve made the connection and saw Fury and Coulson "Fury, Phil."

"Captain good job on the extraction and the action against Hydra. Both the Secretary of Defense and the AG were impressed." commented Fury. "Natasha expect a request from Secretary Davis for you to do some training for his Special Operations guys. He was really impressed with you."

"Well this was my last mission till the baby is a few months old. So he can sends some guys over." Natasha commented "Let me guess though Ross could careless. He will probably try to blame us for all the damage caused, not that there was all that much. The police chief was happy with us. They hate Hydra just as much as we do but probably as much as Steve."

"We already got a request for help checking old Hydra bases for activity from the Austria government. Hill is working with their Minister of Defense on joint operations." Fury commented.

Phil jumped in "Steve Tony will meet you at the airbase in Riyadh. Once you arrive transfer Barnes to the Quinjet. Shuri has a team ready for Barnes. Banner already sent the data she would need."

"Thanks, the sooner he is back to himself and free of any triggers the happier I'll be." sated Steve.

"Captain don't worry, the AG is on his way to the White House to brief the President." Fury informed Steve.

After a few more words Steve ended the connection. He sat down on the couch and leaned back. Natasha sat beside him, taking his hand and laying her head on his shoulder.

S/N

When the Bus landed at the airbase they were directed to a secluded hanger were the Avenger's Quinjet was waiting. Steve and Rhodes who was back in his suit went and got Bucky out of the holding cell.

"OK, Bucky we are changing aircraft. You will need to remain in your restraints till we are sure you are safe. This is for your safety as well as ours." commented Steve.

"No problem, Where are we going?" asked Bucky.

"To a secure locations were doctors and scientist are going to help you get better. They are also going to see if your metal arm can be removed safely and fit you with a life like one." Steve told him.

Steve opened the cell and Bucky walked out. Both Steve and Rhodes took a arm and escorted him to the ramp of the plane. Waiting for them was Simmons and Fitz who would be going with them to Wakanda. They would be helping with building a new arm for Bucky.

Natasha and Sam had already deplaned, taking the teams bags to the Quinjet. They were greeted by Tony and T'Challa.

"Welcome Red, put your bags on the Quinjet and as soon as our guest arrives we will get going." said Tony.

Natasha just gave him a glare for the red comment. She followed Sam up the ramp and was met by to hugs. "What are you two doing here?" asked Natasha.

"We missed you and dad, so we talked Tony into letting us come." said an incent looking Sarah.

"Well I'm happy to see you but not sure how happy I should be or how your father will be. Since this is technically a mission." Natasha told then.

"Well technically you finished your mission we are just giving you a ride." explained James.

Natasha just glared at them that made both take a step back and slump in the nearest seats.

"Your father and I missed you two and I am glad to see you. Since you are already here there is nothing I can do but you are to stay away from Bucky." both nodded.

S/N

Steve walked down the ramp and saw Tony and T'Challa waiting in their gear. "Tony, T'Challa glad to see you two. Lets get Bucky secured and on our way."

Tony took Steve's place and he and Rhodes lead Bucky up the ramp. They had him sit in a seat towards the back and secured him to the floor. Steve followed and watched before he noticed his two kids toward the front sitting in seats looking like they knew they were in trouble. Steve walked to them and pulled them both in a hug.

"Do I even want to know how you two ended up here?" asked Steve.

James looked at his father and saw he wasn't mad "Well we kind of talked Tony into it since this was just a pick up."

"Yea we kind of used the excuse that this would be a good time to learn to fly the Quinjets." Sarah looked at her father with puppy dog eyes.

Natasha saw the look her daughter was giving Steve and knew he would cave. "We will talk about this later. Now if one of you is suppose to be flying don't you think you should be in the cockpit."

Both got up and started getting the Quinjet ready for departure. Tony walked up to Steve and Natasha.

"I know you two may not be happy with me but hear me out. If something did go wrong I figure you would need all of use to safely subdue Barnes. So the twins are to remain in the cockpit and fly. Both flew part of the way down here and are naturals. One of us can keep an eye on them but I think they can get us back safely." explained Tony.

Steve looked at Natasha and then turned to Tony "OK Tony you are off the hook this time. They need to learn and this part is not dangerous."

20 minutes later Sarah lifter off with her brother in the copilot seat and her mother behind her watching. Half way there James took over.

While the kids flew Steve went back to set across from Bucky. Tony and Rhodes still in their suits sat a couple seats down from them with Simmons and Fitz close to the Cockpit with T'Challa.

"So Punk, who are the kids?" asked Bucky.

Steve smirked "Junior Avengers and both could kick your butt so I would be nice to them."

A surprised Bucky ask "You got kids on your team?"

"They just train, no missions. They are doing their pilot training right now so you better hope your seatbelt is secure." Seve said while smiling at a pale Bucky. Steve knew Bucky hated flying.

Tony and Rhodes had to close their face plates to hid their laughter. T'Challa heard what was said and went to the cockpit and whispered to Natasha what Steve said. Natasha said something to James then held on to the back of both their chairs tightly.

The plane took a sudden drop before rising quickly. It did it a couple more times before flying smoothly. Steve looked over at Bucky and saw a green tent to the color of his face.

"You OK Buck you look a little green." asked an amused Steve. Bucky would have glared but was feeling to sick to his stomach.

They arrived a few hours later. Sarah took them in for a landing. When the ramp was down Tony and Rhodes got Barnes and lead him down the ramp behind Steve. the others following behind them. Okoye and a Dora Milaje guard waited.

"Captain Rogers welcome back. We have everything prepared if you would follow us we will escort you and your friends." Okoye commanded.

The Dora Milaje formed two lines on either side of them as they headed to see Shuri and the doctors. Bucky was a little worried but knew Steve would never betray him. They arrived 30 minutes later at the lab Shuri prepared or Bucky.

"OK, we will be keeping SGT Barnes here till we can remove any triggers that Hydra had placed in his mind. We will be doing short sessions as to not over stress SGT Barnes. When he is not being treated for his safety and ours he will be put in cryo. SGT Barnes do not worry my cryo chambers are light years ahead of Hydra's. Once the triggers are removed we will work towards replacing his left arm with one that looks just like his right. This way he will blend in better in public. My understanding is that Dr. Fitz has done this before to Director Coulson." explained Shuri.

"Yes he has an artificial hand that is as good as his real hand. I am still looking at ways to improve it." Fitz answered.

"Good we can work together and see what can be done to improve the research you have already completed." replied Shuri.

Simmons moved closer to Fitz. This did not go unnoticed by the others, who would surely be teasing her later.

After tell Bucky he would see him tomorrow Steve, Natasha and the kids headed to their suit to catch up. The twins spent the night telling their parents what they had been up to over the last week. After a while they got something to eat. They ended up falling asleep on the couch while watching a movie.

Over the next week Bucky went through test and treatments to free him from Hydra. He would spend the next few months in Wakanda. Simmons and Fitz would be staying and would be catching a ride back with T'Challa once they had a new arm for Bucky.

Steve and the others that were heading home joined the King, Queen and their children at a formal dinner. Many of the council and others from Wakanda were there too. They all had a good time but Steve wished Bucky could be there too.

Natasha sensing her husbands thoughts took his had and whispered "Steve try to enjoy your self. Bucky would not want you to mope because he can't be here. He will be free one day the we can celebrate with him."

"Thanks I love you Nat." Steve said before giving her a quick kiss.

The next morning those leaving boarded the Avenger Quinjet and left for home. James and Sarah got to fly again. When they arrived home it was early morning. Wanda and Vision met them when they came down the ramp. Steve knew something was wrong by Wanda's face.

**OK so Bucky is safe in Wakanda and the twins manage to talk their way on the trip. Bucky will be spending time in Wakanda but Steve knows it is for the best and he has to go home with his family. Wonder what bad news Wanda has for Steve.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So three chapters today. This will be filler chapter. Not much going on.**

Steve sat in his office with Natasha and Wanda. They had just got back from Wakanda and he had enough work to catch up on with out the problem Wanda brought him when he got back.

It seems Peter got bored and decided to go exploring through the vents. This of course set off several alarms through out the building. Worse was he came out in a female shower room to the surprise of several female staff members who were using it after a work out in one of the gyms. At hearing the screams Pietro had rushed in and slipped on a wet floor slamming into a wall knocking himself out and was currently in the medical wing.

Fury had showed up and took control of Peter locking him in a holding cell till Steve and Natasha could get back. This had been 3 days ago. Steve was rubbing his temples while looking between the other two in the room waiting for one of them to yell Aril Fools.

"Well one thing is for sure Peter is suspended from any training till he can show he is responsible enough. We already have his spider suits so he can't use them. The question is what do we do with him?" Asked Steve.

"He has about a month left in the summer holiday. I got an E-mail from Clint yesterday. They are about to start running fence wire for the 300 acres of pasture in another week if the weather holds. They are also could use help with finishing the two horse pastures. They got the part that is on either side of the main barn and what runs along the front drive. That part was all wooden with horse wire lining the inside of the fence.

I say we send him to Clint for the rest of the summer. It will be hard work. Harder then mopping floors and cleaning bathrooms. I can take him out there and talk with Clint Laura about the trouble he keeps getting into. One of use needs to run out there anyway and check things over.

I would also suggest Tony suspend his internship till he proves to us all, he can act responsible enough to continue with it. That will hurt him the most. He loves his science and working in the labs." suggest Natasha.

"OK, talk with Tony and the two of you speak with his Aunt. Let her know what trouble he got into and your plan. If she is OK with it call Clint and let him know you have him a free worker for a month. I know Peter is a teen and they get into trouble but he needs to understand.

Take the kids with you. Wanda if you want to go you can. I'm sure you would like a break from the Compound. I say take Pietro but he will be in medical for another week. That and he gets in as much mischief as Peter. Vision also can't go he stands out to much with red looking skin." Steve told them.

"Thanks Cap" said an excited Wanda.

S/N

Three days later Natasha left with Wanda and the Kids. They were taking one of the SUV's so as to not draw attention to the fact Steve and Natasha own a farm. Steve had meetings with Fury and Coulson about the missions in Europe against Hydra. Fury was wanting the Avengers to deploy to the Helicarrier in case a STRIKE team needed help against Hydra.

The meeting had been going on for an hour about the different raids SHIELD had made against suspected Hydra bases and safe houses. When Fury brought up using the Avengers.

"I got Sam, Rhodes and Vision I can deploy. Pietro will be out of action for a month at least if not longer. Natasha is done with missions till after she has the baby. Wanda is taking a well deserved vacation. T'Challa is still in Wakanda but he can be recalled if needed.

Wanda went with Nat and the kids to see Clint. Clint has a job over seeing about 350 acres of fence to be run. That is what Peter will be doing. It is harder work then working around here cleaning bathrooms and mopping floors.

Tony has also suspended the internship along with he is suspended from the Avenger training program till he shows he can be responsible and follow the rules that were set down for him when Tony and I met with him and his Aunt." Steve explained to them.

"OK, deploy Rhodes, Sam and Vision. See if T'Challa can join them. I want you to remain here. This will let us see how they do with one of the others in charge. Cap I know you want to be with your team but you need to let them run there own missions. You and Widow have trained them well. Who do you want to put in charge?" Fury replied.

"Rhodes. T'Challa will be a good second choice but lets let Rhodes lead and if they split up to 2 teams T'Challa can run the 2nd team." commented Steve.

They talked about some of the missions coming up and which ones that may need the Avengers. After the meeting Steve call T'Challa and said he needed him for a few missions that would be run in support of SHIELD.

S/N

Natasha pulled up to her farm house to see Clint's truck parked in front. She and the others got out and headed behind the barn where they heard voices. Clint and the guys he hired were loading a flatbed truck to head out to work on fence. When they saw Natasha they all greeted her and Clint walked over to talk with her.

"Tasha, hey kids. Wanda glad you could finally make it out here. Tasha Laura stocked the house with enough food to last the week you said you, Wanda and the twins were staying.

Peter you will be staying with me so you can get up with me with out waking the others up. We will also be getting in late. I hope you are ready to work because the work you had to do at the Compound will be a cake walk to this." informed Cint

"OK Peter go with Clint I will put your bag in his truck. Clint, I am cooking dinner tonight so try to be in early enough to eat with us. Laura and the kids are coming over when they get back from town." ordered Natasha.

Peter headed off with Clint while Natasha, Wanda and the kids took their bags in the house. Natasha showed Wanda the guest room before going to hers and Steve's room.

When they were finish dropping off their bags Natasha lead them around the area the house and barns were located. The whole area was lined with fence that was like the fence that ran along the drive. It was a wooden fence with horse wire lining the side that was in the pastures. All the wood was treated and painted so that it would last years. Natasha was impressed with the work.

They then checked the new Barn for any calves that they had. It was located on the opposite side of the area in front of the house from the main barn. It had enough stalls for 25 calves with the ability to add if needed. They would try to keep the calves with there mothers but wanted the the calve barn in case it was needed.

Natasha showed Wanda the area that was going to be the yard. Natasha was going to have a white picket fence that went around the whole house. Her and Steve had talked about adding a pool but decide against it but was going to have jacuzzi off the back porch.

Wanda was impressed and told Natasha. "This is great. I might have to come visit you if you and Cap start spending most of your time out here."

"You will always be welcome." said Natasha.

Natasha and Wanda sat on the front porch swing while the kids grabbed a 4 wheeler and headed off to where they saw Clint and the others went.

"So you guys are going to raise cattle to sell to a meat packing plant?" asked Wanda.

"Yes, it's not that we need the money but it gives us something to do while we are here. I don't think either of us could sit still for any long period of time." answered Natasha.

About that time Natasha saw Laura coming down the drive. "Come on I'll introduce you to Laura."

When the kids got out they ran to Natasha yelling Aunt Nat. Natasha pulled them both in a huge hug while Laura walked up at a slower pace.

"Tasha, it's about time you showed up and what's this I hear you are pregnant." an annoyed Laura asked.

"Yes I am. How about you. Clint said you had a surprise for me." replied Natasha.

"Yes I am. I am 2 months along." answered Laura.

They both hugged. When they let go Natasha introduce Wanda. "Laura this is Wanda Maxamoff. One half of the older twins we have at the Compound."

"Welcome Wanda." greeted Laura."

The three woman went up and sat on the porch while the kids talked about what they had been doing since they last saw her. When it was getting close to dinner time they went in so Natasha could start dinner. James and Sarah showed up shortly after that.

S/N

James and Sarah were having fun on the 4 wheelers as they headed out to find their Uncle Clint. They found them on what would be the back side of the horses pasture. They both helped out and tried to learn so they could help around the farm when they stayed here. Peter also helped but didn't seem to enjoy it. They knew he was happier in a lab then doing manual labor.

When it was getting close to dinner time they decided to head back and see if their mom needed any help.

"You know it seems like it might be hard work at times but I enjoyed getting out working with my hands." said James.

"Yea it wasn't so bad. The guys Uncle Clint seem surprised I was willing to get my hands dirty." replied Sarah.

"Yea. Guess most of the girls around here don't get out and work." wondered James.

"Probably not." answered Sarah.

"I guess you never got to have any proper girl time. I mean you have a few friends that are girls but how often have or I been able to go out with our friends." commented James.

"I know but we got our driver's license and we have cars now but your right, with us going to school in Queens instead of a school near the Compound we hardly get to drive. Maye we should talk with Mom and Dad about going to a school near where we live. I mean we already took care of Peter. We will still get to see him once he is out of trouble and maybe visit him and the others some but I want to go to school close to home so we can have time with are friends." commented Sarah.

James wondered out loud. "Do you think Mom and Dad will be disappointed we want to cut back on training and be normal teens and spend time with friends."

"No, remember it was us that wanted all the training. Mom and Dad offered to let us have tie for our selves." answered Sarah. We can talk with them when we get back to the Compound."

The two finally got back to the farm house. They put the 4 wheelers up and made sure they were full of gas before going in to clean up and see if their Mom needed any help.

Dinner that night was a fun affair. All the Rogers missed their missing family member. They did video chatted with Steve that night. While they were talking Sarah brought up with her parents what her and James talked about. They were surprised how accepting their parents were. They both know they shouldn't have been. Both their parents in both time lines have always been supportive.

The week at the farm had been fun. They had gone in town a couple nights to eat and see what there was to do. Natasha, Wanda and the twins had helped work on the fence. James and Sarah had even learned how to drive the tractor. They had even found a surprise to show Steve. They had bought a German Shepard puppy. he last night there they had a big cookout that they invited all the farm hands and families. It was a lot of fun. The best part if any of them recognized Natasha they never mentioned it.

S/N

The week that Nat and the kids had been gone had been a busy one for Steve. They had 2 missions against Hydra were SHIELD and the local police worked together. Neither mission required Avenger intervention.

At the moment Steve was looking over some intel about a possible sighting of Rollins near an old Hydra base Steve and the Howling Commandos took out. If that base which was located in the mountains was active again. They would need a large force to take it.

There was a knock on his door so he told wo ever it was to come in. Phil walked in with Hill. "Have you seen the intel on Rollins yet Cap?" asked Phil.

"I was just reading it. There use to be a Hydra base in the mountains near there. If it is active again we may have trouble taking it. Working with local police is fine when raiding safe houses but a base like this." Steve relied.

Hill said "It won't be easy and we will need the Avengers to help take it. From some of the intel we have gathered the have some energy weapons."

Phil suggested "Lets watch the area with drones and Satellites for now. We rather intel on the place if it is being used and hit it when we are sure we can win with minimal losses."

"I will need everyone I can deploy. That includes Tony. Natasha won't be going on the mission but I will need everyone else." replied Steve.

"Well for right now we wait. We have intel that Hydra has branched out in some businesses around the world including the US. We are still not sure if we got all of them out of the government and military." Phil said. When is Natasha and the kids getting back?"

"Tomorrow. They are having a big cookout today." answered Steve.

"Hopefully we will have a lot of this Hydra business taking care of and you can go with them next time." suggested Hill.

"Natasha and I have talked about taking more time off once the Avengers are running well enough that they can handle things with out us for a month or more. We also have to get through all this stuff we suspect is coming up in the next couple years. Once all that is taken care of, you can bet we are taking time off. The kids want to try to have a normal High School experience. I have been looking in to a local school to enroll them in. The housing community will be ready in about 3 months. When it's done we will be moving in one of the houses." commented Steve.

"You both deserve it as well as your kids Cap. Try to enjoy the time you have with them being kids. Before you know it they will be grown and moved out." replied Hill.

With that Phil and Hill headed to SHIELD Headquarters. While Steve finished his paperwork.

**So Peter got bored and tried to pull a fast one and got caught.** **Well he will learn putting up fence will not be fun. I know from experience. Natasha and the kids got to see the work done around the farm and help. We also had some James Sarah. Yes they want to train and be an Avenger still but they are getting a chance to be teens also and want to take it. Steve for the most part just monitored missions and did paper work. Not fun but his family will be back soon. Plus Natasha will tart suffering the effects of being pregnant. Be aware Avengers a Black Widow with mood swings may be coming your way. We will see another time jump next chapter and we will be getting in the time period of Civil War. But don't worry there will no Avenger fighting Avenger.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19. it will be a little longer then the last two. I hope you all are still enjoying it.**

Natasha was in her office at home working on reports. She only worked half a day 3 days a week after she reached her 6 months in her pregnancy. With Natasha's small size and that it turned out she was carrying twins Helen put her on limited duty.

Not that all that many people were complaining. Natasha's mood swings had been bad. The team would pale if she was the one leading training. Tony hadn't been back to the compound after he thought he would be funny and make a pregnant joke. It took Steve to get her off him. Steve weathered it the best of everyone and no one could figure out how he did it. James and Sarah didn't have many worries due to Natasha rarely got upset with them. They like Steve pampered her.

Natasha got up from her desk and rubbed her back. Maggie the family 5 month old German Shepard lifted her head from were she was sleeping in her dog bed that was kept in the office.

"Just going to get something to eat." Natasha told the dog.

Natasha walked in her kitchen of her new house. They had moved in 2 months ago. They opted for one of the houses that was located on 5 acres. Steve had the whole property lined with 6ft fence so Maggie had plenty of room to run around in. Their house was two stories with 6 bedrooms, 2 and a half baths, a large living room, good size kitchen and dinning room. It also had an office and a small room that was on the first floor that Steve used for his sketching. It also had a basement that they turned into a family game room. Tony even showed up with a pool table and poker table for them to put in the game room.

Natasha loved her new house but she also loved her farm house. Steve had gone out there a month ago to help with the pastures. They tilde all the pastures and planted new seed so that they would have a good batch of grass next year when they got their cattle. They decide to wait a year and let the pastures mature before putting any animals on them. Once the seed was down they fertilized everything.

Steve and Natasha had decided to spent the Christmas holidays at the farm. Things were going good with training and the Avengers were just doing support missions for SHIELD. Steve had already told Fury he was giving the Avengers two weeks off for Christmas. They would be available if there was an emergency but would not be running any missions.

Natasha fixed her lunch and head back to the office with Maggie following behind her. She sat back down and ate her lunch while she finished her reports. She just finished one on the last training session she ran when her cell phone rang.

S/N

Steve was just called to command. He had been running training today to the relief of the others. Natasha had run them through the ringer yesterday. When he walked in Fury and Hill were standing next to the OD's desk.

"Captain we have intel that Brock Rumlow is heading to Legos, Nigerian to steal a biological weapon from a lab. We are sending the Avengers in with a couple STRIKE teams. Stop him and try to bring Rumlow in to face trial if you can if not kill him. We don't want him getting away again." briefed Fury.

"STRIKE will work to help contain him and clear the area if things go south." Hill briefed also.

"I will take Rhodes, Wilson and Vision to try to locate him from the air. T'Challa, Wanda and I will try to take him when he is found. Pietro will fly the Quinjet and provide support." Steve informed the two.

"OK, you leave in 20 minutes. The SHIELD Quinjet will form up on you and follow you in." said Hill.

Steve called the others and told them to gear up and be at the Quinjet in 15. He then called Natasha and let her know that he would be home late because of a mission.

S/N

Steve was chasing Rumlow with Wanda and T'Challa behind him. Rumlow was heading for a market square so Steve was on the radio with STRIKE telling them to head him off and to try to clear the area. Rhodes, Vision and Sam were casing 3 separate Hydra agents that may have the bio weapon.

When Steve entered the market square Rumlow was standing in the middle. There were still several people in the square. Steve knew what Rumlow was going to do. As soon as Steve got close enough the chances of Rumlow blowing himself up to try to kill him was good. Steve needed to stall till STRIKE could clear over a 100 people still in danger.

Wanda was just entering the square when she saw Steve try to rush Rumlow to keep him from blowing himself up. It didn't do any good. As soon as Steve was close Rumlow exploded. Wanda used her powers to contain the explosion. Her first instinct was to try to throw it up and clear the area but knew from what James and Sarah had told them that would be a bad idea. So she used everything she had while STRIKE tried to clear the square. Steve and T'Challa also did what they could to clear the square. She could only hold it for about 7 minutes before she lost containment.

She saw Steve rush and grab a small child that was in the blast area when she lost containment. Both were caught in it. Wanda watched Steve place himself between the explosion and the child. Both were thrown 20 feet with Steve taking the blunt of the landing.

T'Challa looked for Steve and Wanda after the explosion. He saw Wanda on her hands and knees trying to catcher breath. He also saw fear in her face as she looked across the square. When he looked he saw his Captain down and appeared injured. He called for help.

"The Captain is down. Wanda is good just exhausted. We have injured civilians and STRIKE members. Send medical." T'Challa called over the radio.

S/N

Fury was shouting orders after watching the explosion that was seen from a mini drone SHIELD had flying over the area. He had already seen Steve rush to save the child and get caught in it.

"Contact local officials and let them know a terrorist blew himself up at the main market square and there are injured." yelled Fury.

Hill was giving her own orders. "Tell the Helicarrier to launch medical Quinjets that we have injured SHIELD agents and a down Avenger. Tell them they better get there yesterday."

S/N

T'Challa and Wanda were provide what aid they could to Steve. They could tell he was in pain from the burns from the explosion and other injuries from landing. Wanda shook her head when he asked about the child.

"The child is fine Cap. You on the other hand are not. Natasha is going to kill us all when she hears about this." said Wanda.

"Relax Captain. The child is with her parents now and has no injuries. Medical is on the way and we will have you out of here in no time." explained T'Challa.

Steve asked "The bio weapon and any civilian injured?"

"We have the weapon. Sam is taking it to the Quinjet now. There are some civilian casualties but it could have been worse had we not had already cleared most of the square." T'Challa explained.

A medical Quinjet landed and a couple medics came with a stretcher to take Steve to the Quinjet. Once he and the other SHIELD injured were loaded, it took off and headed to the Helicarrier with Rhodes flying escort.

The other Avengers and STRIKE team members helped with the rest of the injured. They stayed as long as thy could before heading to the Helicarrier to check on their injured team members.

S/N

The news media had picked up the incident in Lagos and ran with it. The more conservative news agencies reported that a terrorist blew himself instead of surrender to SHIELD and the Avengers who were trying to capture him after stealing a biological weapon.

Some of the news agencies who had a reputation for blowing thing out of proportion concentrated their reports on the injured and blamed SHIELD and the Avengers. They ignored the fact that SHIELD and the Avengers had cleared most of the square while Wanda contained the explosion till she collapsed from exhaustion.

S/N

Fury walked up to the front door of the Rogers home and knocked. A very pregnant Natasha answered the door. When she saw Fury she almost collapsed.

"Is he.." Natasha started asking.

"No but he was hurt saving a small child. He is on the heilcarrier right now. They will be flying him here as soon as they see how bad. I don't know more then that right now." Fury told her. "Get what you need and I will drive you to the Compound so you can wait for him and the others to arrive. Hill is on her way to the kids school to pick them up and take an agent to bring their car home."

"OK, thanks." said an upset Natasha.

S/N

Natasha and the kids were waiting as the Avengers Quinjet landed with Steve and the rest on it at the helo pad next to Headquarters. Helen Cho and her team rushed out to collect Steve and get him to medical. Natasha held her children while they brought their father off the Quinjet and into the building.

It took everything she had to not lose it as Steve was wheeled by. He was laying face down and had bandages covering his back, back of his arms and legs. It also looked like his hair in the back of his head was burnt off and had burns there two.

Both children were upset at seeing their father. When Hill showed up at school they feared the worse. In the other time line they had seen him come back injured but this was the worse.

The other Avengers came in after Steve. Wanda was a mess and T'Challa had an arm around her guiding her in. The others didn't look much better. When Wanda reached Natasha and the kids she broke down. Natasha pulled the young woman in a hug. Natasha knew she was blaming herself for not being able to hold the explosion longer.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't hold it longer." cried an upset Wanda.

"It's not your fault Wanda. I saw the video feed. You did an amazing job holding on as long as you did. You saved dozens of lives holding the explosion. Come on let go wait to hear about Steve." said Natasha.

S/N

They had all been waiting a few hours for Helen to come out. When she did Natasha stood and walked to her with worry in her eyes.

"He will be find Natasha. We had him in surgery so long because we had to rebreak a couple bones and scrub his back to get all the burnt skin off. It was painful and unfortunately we sill don't have a pain medication that works on him. I contacted Dr. Banner and told him I needed a strong pain reliever for Steve but as of right now we still don't have anything so we had to induce a coma." explained Helen. "He will be in SICU for a few days till we can bring him out of the coma."

"Thanks Helen. Can I see him?" asked Natasha.

"Yes but keep it brief. I don't want you wearing your self out. Stay in your suite here if you want but you are not staying in his room." commanded Helen.

Natasha went in the SICU and sat by Steve's bed. He was laying on his stomach. He was heavily bandaged which was testament to his injuries. Tears fell down Natasha's cheeks has she looked at her husband. She only stayed a few minutes before going back to the waiting room and hugging her children.

They kept Steve in a coma a week before they felt he was healed enough that he would not be in a lot of pain. He still had a ways to go. Even as fast has he healed that much damage would take time.

S/N

The media had finally moved on to other things but there were those that were worried. There had already been talk after Johannesburg and Sokovia. If some form of the accords happen it would cause problems bringing Hydra to and end. SHIELD could still do it but without the Avengers it would cost more lives and take longer.

Nick Fury read some of the intel reports about which world leaders were pushing for some form of the accords. What he saw worried him. Most of the countries were countries that had heavy Hydra presence. There were a few that as fare as SHIELD knew did not have Hydra in their country but these countries in general were not friendly to the US and the Avengers were based here.

He also knew of a few Senators and Congressman that wanted to control the Avengers. Secretary Ross was never good at hiding at what he thought about the Avengers.

If the Accords came Steve would take his family and disappear. The others would too or those like Tony would retire. He better start calling in some favors.

**So we are moving in the time frame of Civil War. Will there be any accords or will the Avengers allies be able to stop them. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for not posting yesterday but things got out of hand and I didn't have time. So will we find out the fate of the Avengers this chapter. Chances are you will but you will have to read to find out what happens.**

The Roger family walked in to the main briefing room in Avenger Headquarters. The rest of the Avengers were there along with Fury, Coulson and Hill. Steve knew what this was about but most did not. Steve took his seat at the table as Fury stood up.

"The UN will be having a meeting next week to speak about what they are calling The Registrations Act. It will call for all enhanced individuals and masked vigilantes to register. They may not be calling it the Sokovia accords that James and Sarah told us about but that is what it is. If the UN ratifies this the US will probably sign. Ellis is already receiving pressure from some members of Congress and world leaders." Fury informed them all.

"Speaking for myself and my family we will be retiring. We have so far been able to keep the kids out of the media and with two more on the way. I will not see my children out there for the world to control. We all know Ross will use the accords to do just that." Steve announced.

Tony stood up. "I will also be retiring. I will still pay to maintain the Avenger compound. Also I have set up a secret compound on an island that all of you are welcome to stay at. I know Bruce will be moving there. Ross will move to imprison him in order to get the secrets of the Hulk. Rhodes will also be retiring and come work for Stark Industries."

Everyone said they would retire if the accords were ratified. T'Challa would be heading back to Wakanda. He said that he would keep Barnes safe since this might effect his pardon, which Steve was grateful. Sam said he was retiring and would go with Bruce so that he would be able to work with Barnes when he was ready. Pietro was also going with Bruce and Sam. Wanda wanted to go with Steve and the Roger family, which they agreed. Clint that was there via video chat said he would be staying retired. Vision would be going to the island with the others. It was decided that Peter would stay with his Aunt. He was safe as long as he didn't go around as Spiderman. Thor was on Asguard so he was safe.

With everyone agreeing to retire if the accords were ratified in the US, Fury would make a statement to the press once it happened. Coulson would keep the Avenger Headquarters ready for when the Avengers were able to return. It was agreed that neither Fury or SHIELD would replace the team that was in front of them.

Tony spoke next "We all know we will be needed in about 2 years. We will need to still train. I would recommend that everyone train as best they can. I also thank we should meet up a few times a year and head to the Island Compound. Peter, you need to keep a low profile. With all of us retiring there will be no one to help you if you are caught. We will not have any power or influence to help."

They all agreed and decided to use them all getting together to catch up as a way to head to the island. They would meet at the Tower and then at night leave for the island in a Stark Industry Quinjet. Tony said he would come up with secure cell phones for them to talk with each other.

S/N

That night Steve and Natasha talked. "We should probably start thinking of what we want to take to the farm. We also need to hire a cleaning serves and yard serves to take care of this place since we wont be around." suggested Natasha.

"We can ask Phil and Marie to keep an eye on it. We shouldn't have to many problems since the housing community is guarded." replied Steve.

Natasha thought of another thing. "We will need to talk with the kids. This is their last year and they just started here. Yes they know a couple people from staying at the farm but most of their friends are here."

"I know. They were not at the school in Queens long before they changed to school here. Now it looks like they will have to change again. The only other option would for them to stay with Fury or ask Phil to stay here with the kids. They could come to the farm on the weekends and holidays." Suggested Steve.

"I don't like it but I also hate that we have to move to the farm full time sooner then we hoped. We can talk with them when they get home. What are you going to do this next week?" asked Natasha.

"I got to work on a speech to give in front of the UN and possibly Congress. I also have to finish up everything so we can shut the Avengers down. We will also need to start transferring some equipment and gear to the Tower. Tony can then take it to the island. We also need to be ready in case they try to come after us any way. I won't put it pass Ross to try." answered Steve.

"We can work out a plan with Tony. Most everyone will be on the island or in Wakanda anyway. It's just our group and Peter and they still have no idea who he even is." commented Natasha. "Come on lets go to bed. We can worry tomorrow."

S/N

A week later Fury, Coulson and Steve were in a room at the UN building. All three were going to speak out against the Act. T'Challa told Steve his father would be there and was also speaking out against it.

They watched as some countries spoke for the Registrations act while a few spoke out against it. They were worried what Ross would do.

When King T'Chaka stood to speak they listen how he spoke of the war on terror and Hydra. he talked about that yes mistakes have been made but what police and military organization in the world can say they don't make them. He spoke of the bombing of the square in Lagos. How the Scarlet Witch held the explosion till she reached the point of exhaustion and because she did, dozens were saved. He talked about Captain America running across the square even though he knew he would be caught in the blast to save a 5 year old girl. The girl receive no injuries even though Captain America was place in a chemical induced coma for a week and laid up for another two. He finished up with this was what the Avengers did, this was what those mask vigilanties did.

When he finished he got a standing ovation from the gallery while the Ambassadors from the different countries applauded politely. Steve knew this was going to be a losing fight.

Fury and Coulson both spoke about what would happen if the Act was passed. How they could lose the Avengers and what that loss would mean. Not just for America but for the world.

When Steve walked to the podium he looked around. "When WWII started my best friend joined up. I tried several times before I was given the chance to be Captain America. What got me the option was my sense of fairness and doing the right thing. What I see with this registration act makes me thing of what I tried so hard to join the army all those ears ago. It was to fight against act such as this. This registration Act is a way to take the freedom and privacy away from a small group of individuals.

If this Act passes it gives power to groups like Hydra. To terrorist groups around the world. To local criminals that people who keep their ID a secret to protect there fairly and friends from the criminals they try to stop. Those are the people that want this Act to pass. If it passes people like the Avengers will have to retire and hope a lot of people don't get hurt or killed. If they do those deaths are on your hands."

With that Steve left. He joined Fury and Coulson at their car and left for Avenger Tower.

When they arrived Natasha hugged and kissed him. "That was a great speech."

"I know but I am not sure it will do any good." replied Steve.

"This debate is suppose to last a coupe days. Head back to the Compound and we will keep an eye on things here and in DC. Try to relax and if things don't go our way with the UN. Then all of you need to disappear in the night. I will make the announcement the next morning. This will create a big shock wave that will hopefully sway those in DC." replied Fury. "Don't wait for Congress to vote just leave town. Hell maybe it will scare the crap out of them."

S/N

Three days later all the Avengers were in communal room watching the vote at the UN. They were already to leave that night if things went bad. Tony arrived in a Stark Industry Quinjet so he could take everyone that was going to the island.

Steve and Natasha had everything packed and loaded on a trailer that they had parked in the garage so no one suspected they might leave. The kids told their parent when they all sat and talked that they rather change a dozen schools then be separated.

When the final tally was announced Steve stood up and addressed the Avengers his family. "We fought the good fight but it wasn't enough this time. We all know what is coming and we will be ready even if the world has decided that we can only do it if a committee or some one with there own agenda says so. We may be separating tonight but we will never be divided. I will see you all at Christmas at the farm." with that Steve, Natasha, James, Sarah and Wanda headed to the Rogers SUV and headed to the home they only got to enjoy for a little over two months. Everyone else left to finish anything they needed to do before leaving that night.

S/N

The next morning Nick Fury with Phil Coulson walked into the Compound briefing room and took the podium. Every major network and paper was present.

"As everyone knows yesterday the UN choose to ratify the Registration Act. This morning I have the sad duty to inform you that the Avenger Initiative I started with 6 Individuals a few years ago. Captain America, the Black Widow, Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye and the Hulk has come to an end. I was notified by every member of the Avengers that they were officially retired. They have all left to start new lives elsewhere. Avenger Headquarters has been shut down except areas that were also in use by SHIELD. That is the end of my statement I will not be taking any questions." announce Fury.

He walked out the room with every reported shouting questions and a shocked world that watched the press conference from home.

**So the UN choose to pass the Registration Act and the Avengers have spit up in to three groups. The island, Wakanda and the farm. At least they are not fighting each other.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is chapter 21. There will be a small time jump in this chapter. This chapter will cover Civil War.**

The week that followed the announce retirement of the Avengers caused a shock wave of surprise and fear in the US and parts of the world. The US Congress debated for 5 days before having the vote. Americans were not happy in general when it was announce the US would sign the Registration Act. President Ellis had recieved a lot of political pressure from both houses and several world leaders. So one week after the UN approved the Registration Act President Ellis signed the Bill and announced Secretary Ross would fly Vienna for the official signing of the Registration Act.

Fury and some of the Avengers watched the press conference and saw the smug look on Ross's face. Steve and those with him plus the Barton family had go bags packed and ready in case Ross came after them.

S/N

Two weeks later in Vienna several world leaders or their representatives met to sign the Act. T'Chaka did not go but sent a letter of protest. Fury and Coulson had gone as representatives of SHIELD. Neither wanted to be there but the World Council ordered them there.

Steve and his group all sat and watched the signing. None of them cared for it but wanted to see if the bombing happen.

"I still can't believe the US went along with this." said an annoyed Clint.

He and Laura came over to watch it with Steve and Natasha. Wanda didn't want to and was entertaining the 4 kids.

"I know. Phil text me the other day and said that the line for the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian was lined up around the block. They are having record breaking sales on all of the Avenger merchandise in stores." Natasha told them.

"Well maybe it will be easier to get the US to pull out with Ellis's approval rating dropping. Congress took a big hit also." announced Laura.

They continued to talk and watch TV. They were just finishing up when the bombing happened. Steve took out his phone and called T'Challa.

"T'Challa, it's Steve. I assume you were watching the coverage in Vienna also." asked Steve.

"Yes, my father, James and I were all watching. If they try to blame James we will be ready with a press release from our Embassy in DC that SGT James Barnes was sitting with myself and my father when the bombing accord." informed T'Challa.

"Thank you my friend and thank your father as well. You have done a great thing helping Bucky. I just wish he would be able to walk around free instead of in hiding like the rest of us." Steve told him.

There was a beep on Steve's phone letting him know someone else was trying to call him. He said his good byes and asked T'Challa to let Bucky know he would call him later.

"Rogers." answered Steve.

"Steve it's Tony. Did you catch the coverage in Vienna?" asked Tony.

"Yea, just got off the phone with T'Challa. Bucky was sitting with him and his father at the time of the bombing. If Bucky is accused then they will release a statement clearing him of any wrong doing." answered Steve.

"OK, glad to hear it. Just a heads up. I been hearing that Ross has been petitioning to have any that refuses to sign made a criminal and arrested, regardless if they have retired and your at the top of his list along with Bruce." commented Tony.

"Thanks for the heads up Tony. We all have go bags packed and are ready to leave at a moments notice." said Steve.

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that but if it does I'm flying out there right away and we all are leaving." said Tony.

The two talked a couple more minutes before hanging up. Steve and the other talked not really watching the TV. All agreed that Ross would not stop till he had them all.

They were all eating dinner when there was breaking news. An hour after officials in Vienna announced the bombing was committed by the Winter soldier, James Barnes that Wakanda's King had a statement released that James Barnes was in Wakanda receiving treatment. It was part of a deal reached between President Ellis, the US Attorney General and Captain Steven Grant Rogers to help SGT Barnes. The statement went on to explain at the time of the bombing SGT Barnes was watching the conference on TV with him and the Prince.

This of course messed up several peoples plans. Helmut Zemo saw his plan to break up the Avengers go down in smoke. What was worse his hiding place in Siberia was raided by SHIELD 2 days later. All the Winter Soldiers in Cryo were sent to the RAFT for life and Zemo was put on trial for the bombing and other crimes. He was then sent to the raft.

Ross was pissed because he hope to use the bombing to further his own agenda to have the Avengers under his control or in prison. He had other plans. He would get his way.

S/N

The two months that Steve, Natasha, their kids and Wanda had been at the farm had been good. They got the twins enrolled in the local High School and Wanda had enrolled in the local Community Collage.

Steve had worked with their farm hand to get the place ready for cattle. He also helped Clint turn part of his land to hay fields. That was till the snow came. Then he helped his friend with some projects he had.

Natasha was stuck waiting for the twins to come. She was miserable but couldn't wait. Normally she would be scared but with the arrival of James and Sarah she felt better about having the babies.

S/N

It was Christmas Day at the Rogers farm. All the Avenger had shown up for Christmas a few days ago and Phil, Fury and Hill had arrived that morning.

All the men were currently outside watching the kids and a few of the adults have a snowball fight. Clint, Rhodes and Pietro had joined the Kids while Steve, Fury, Phil, Tony and Bruce sat on the porch drinking eggnog and talking.

"Nick what do you hear from Washington?" asked Steve.

Fury replied "Not much good. A lot of the public is upset about the Registration. Some are mad at you because you all abandoned them. Most of those don't like the Registration either but they feel you should have signed.

As for the politicians. Well the Presidents approval rating dropped a bunch along with Congress's. While you and the other Avengers went up some for standing up for what you believe in.

Ross is still trying have you forced to sign even if you have retired. He is saying that you are all out of the oversite of the government and there is nothing stopping you from breaking the law. Several Senators and Congressman are backing him."

Bruce asked "Is currently looking for us?"

"If he is, it is not with SHIELD resources. He could have the FBI or CIA looking but I have not heard anything." answered Phil.

"Ross has stopped at the Tower a couple times demanding to know where you all are located. He has made a few threats against me and Rhodes. He even threatened to make things difficult for Stark Industries. I turned around and filed a restraining order through the courts. It may have not made the news but Ross got in some trouble over it." informed Tony.

They all turned watched when the kids all tackled Clint and Rhodes decided he was to old and joined the others on the porch.

S/N

Laura had taken over Natasha's kitchen because was two close to giving birth. She was joined by Pepper who turned out was 4 months pregnant herself. Laura, Wanda and Maria were preparing Christmas dinner. The main topic of conversation was the expected arrival of the 3 babies.

Natasha who was around 8 and a half months pregnant just said she was tired of being pregnant and she was not letting Steve touch her again.

"I find it hard to believe that Natasha. You two almost got caught a couple times red handed in your offices at the Compound." laughed Maria.

Everyone else busted up laughing too. Natasha just mumbled in Russian while glaring at her friend.

"Remind me again why I am friends with you." said an irritated Natasha. Which set off another rounds of laughter.

"I say she will be the first to initiate when she is cleared." popped off Laura.

"Your lucky Steve locked up all my knives and guns." replied Natasha.

This set off more laughing. They then started asking Pepper about her pregnancy. Pepper told them that her and Tony were excited and couldn't wait. She also told them that they had a small private wedding but would have a more formal one once the baby was born.

They then asked Wanda about her prospects about marriage and kids.

"Not anytime soon. I am happy concentrating on my studies and we don't know if we will need to go further into hiding. I would be more worried about Sarah." answered Wanda.

This brought about a groan from Natasha. When Pepper and Maria turned to her she had to explain.

"She got suspended for three days when a boy wouldn't take no for an answer and she punched him." replied Natasha. "If the boy hadn't been out cold and in the nurses office James probably have joined her. We had a meeting with the principal and Steve was furious."

"What happen?" asked Pepper.

"We show up and the boys parents were demanding she be expelled. Well I was mad but I promise Steve to hold my temper. We when the boys parents started questioning are parenting Steve lost it and told them they need think about there own. He told them when a girl says no it means no, not get more aggressive with his pursuit and if their son ever grab his daughter rear end again he would break both the boys arms before having the sheriff arrest the boy for sexual assault." explained Natasha. "Sarah got suspended for 3 days the boy for 2 weeks for grabbing Sarah's butt. His parents were mad because he is some big football star and it was his senior year. James heard Sarah was not the first girl he didn't take no from the first time."

"Will this cause James and Sarah any trouble at school?" asked Pepper.

Wanda answered "No the kid is a jerk and not as popular as he thinks. From what I heard in town the parents aren't that well liked either. He just happens to be really good in football."

After another hour of talking the food was finished and the guys rounded up the kids and got the two younger ones cleaned up. Dinner was loud affair as everyone enjoyed being together again. When dinner was done they exchanged presents that had not been given out that morning.

Natasha had gotten up to her husbands protest to get her something to drink. She was halfway to the kitchen when her water broke. Steve jumped up when she gave a cry when a contraction hit. With in a half an hour Natasha and Steve were back in the delivery room.

At 4:03 AM and 4:08 AM Anastasia Laura and Margret Natalia Rogers were born. Both had their father's blond hair but Steve and Natasha thought they would have Natasha's eye color. Once they cleaned up and Natasha was ready everyone got to come meet the two knew Rogers.

S/N

Natasha and the babies had been home a week and the family was getting in a routine. Both James and Sarah helped their parents during the day so they could get some rest. Because of the birth of the babies everyone except Fury, Coulson and Hill stuck around.

Everyone was sitting around eating lunch when Steve's secure cell phone rang. He got up from the table and took the call. When he came back in a couple minutes later he told James and Sarah to watch the babies a few minutes. He had the adults meet him in the living room were he turned the TV on. Every one listened as Ross spoke.

Ross stepped up to the podium and spoke. "It has been decided that those who refused to sign the Registration Act here in the US will have till the end of the week or face criminal charges. It's time for those who think they are above the law to learn that their actions have consequences. SHIELD and other agencies will start bring them in were they will be charged. These enhanced individuals are a danger to others and must be placed under government control. It's time to let our police handle the criminals with out the dangers of masked vigilantes putting people in danger. That is the end of my statement. I will now be taking a few questions."

"What about the Avengers? They have all reported to SHIELD that they were retiring?" asked the MSNBC reporter.

"They will need to register so that the government can ensure they are actually retired and not acting in secret. The Avengers are dangerous. Even when they were partnered with SHIELD they caused damage and got people injured during missions." answered Ross.

Another reporter asked a question but Steve was already turning the TV off. "Well Ross finally got his way. Clint we need to get our farms looked after and be ready to leave before the weeks end. I would say the sooner the better as it wouldn't surprise me if Ross didn't come for us before the deadline."

Tony spoke "I will head back to the Tower and pack then be back here with a Quinjet. If Rhodes flies a second one we should be able to carry a bunch of your stuff with us. We have a few days. Take it and pack what you want."

4 days later both farms were abandon. Pepper who was not part of the Avengers would stay the CEO of Start Industries and help make sure that the farms would be in good shape when the Rogers and Bartons were able to return home.

**So things are not going good for the government with people. Zemo also didn't get what he wanted and was caught earlier due to the information give to Fury by James and Sarah. I know it is not Christmas time but I thought it would be a great time for them all to get together. So for what happen to Sarah. I personally do not know of this happening but I have seen plenty of those who thing they are big football players they can do what they want. For the most part James and Sarah settled in just fine. As for Steve's reaction. I believe any father would react the same way if someone sexually assaulted his daughter. So the new twins have arrived. The next chapter will have a big time jump. We are coming close to the ending of the story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok the next capteris up. I was not real happy with the ending but here it is anyway. Hope you enjoy it.**

The Avengers had spent a little over two years in hidding on the island Tony built for them. They spent a great deal of time training but they also spent time enjoying life also. They each made trips to Wakanda who welcomed them all with open arms.

Sam had spent the most time in Wakanda working with Bucky. When all the triggers had been removed and he worked with psychologist till they were sure he was stable Sam started working with him. Sam worked with Bucky to help him get over his guilt. It took time and Bucky had bad nightmares at first but over time they grew less frequent and severe.

Steve and Natasha had a nice house for them and the kids. Both James and Sarah finished High School through a home school program. Both of them were both 19 now but choose to remain at home so they could enjoy their time with their family. They were also taking an online collage course.

Ana and Peggie had everyone wrapped around their little fingers, especially their father. Sarah told everyone she was the same in the other time line. They were now two and as of yet had not shown any enhanced abilities. James told his parents that he and Sarah didn't till they hit puberty.

Tony and Pepper had a little baby boy. Tony spent as much time as was safe with Pepper on the west coast. Pepper also spent a great deal of time on the Island. They named their son Morgan. Tony tried not to spoil him and tried to giv hime the love he wished his father had given him. Pepper was also expecting their second child. She had only just found out.

Bruce had been able to keep in touch with Betty Ross while in hiding. He never told her where he was and she never asked. She kept them appraised of what she knew her father was doing.

Clint and his family missed their farm but were enjoying their time on the island. They also welcomed a baby boy named Nathanial Steven Barton. Clint took up training again with the team. Laura took up taking care of the kids while they all trained.

Vision and Wanda had became good friends and tried having a relationship but decided to be friends. Wanda did finished her collage in Political Science on line and they had a big party for her.

Pietro just enjoyed life. He was resposible for a majority of the pranks on the island. Rhodes spent his time when he wasn't training with Sam. The two became great friends.

Besides the ones that lived on the island Tony met up with and brought Peter, Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne (Ant-Man and the Wasp) to the island to train. Scott and Hope were given secure phones so they could be reached in case they were needed. Hank Pym and Janit Van Dyne declined getting involved. They just wanted to make up time for all the years they lost.

Fury, Coulson and Hill kept going after Hydra and made great strides to wiping them out but with out the Avengers it was hard pressed. They also kept the STRIKE teams trained so they would be ready to deploy to Wakanda when Thanos arrived. They moved the Helicarrier off the coast of Africa when it started getting close to the time that the first attacks happen. When Thanos's sends someone to retreive the Mid Stone and the Time Stone they would load up the STRIKE teams and head for the Helicarrier which then would head to Wakanda. Coulson was also planning sending Quinjets to New York to take out the ship that will bring Maw and Obsidian. The hope was to keep the ship from leaving with Stephen Strange. He would go to New York and pick up Strange and Peter and take them to Wakanda.

Over the 2 years the Avengers were in exile they did everything they could to make sure that the world James and Sarah grew up in never happen.

S/N

It was a nice spring day and Pepper was walking throught the park with a disquised tony. Morgan was with Happy at the Tower. They were just enjoying their day not even worring about what was coming.

Peter Parker was getting on a school bus for a field trip. He enjoyed his days but missed being Spiderman but he promised Steve to behave.

The bus was going over a bridge when Peter notice the ship in the skies above New York. He took his phone out and called Tony.

Tony had just noticed the donate shaped ship when his phone rang.

"Stark." Tony answered.

"Mr. Stark I see a ship above New York. I think this is what we have been waiting for." Peter explained.

"Peter get to Strange. I will meet you there. I see it too. We need to stop them from getting Strange. Now get moving I got to call Fury." said Tony.

Tony turned to Pepper but she was on the phone with Steve so he called Fury.

"Fury." Fury aswered.

"Nick we got a space ship over New York. Peter and I are heading to get Stange. Sent help." informed Tony.

"OK Stark. I'll get Quinjets to take the ship out. You get Strange to Wakanda."

"OK, what about the two Thanos are sending?" asked Tony.

"Just get Strange out of there. Defened yourself if you need to but leave them to us." Commanded Fury.

Tony hung up about the same time Pepper did. "Pepper get back to the Tower and get Morgan then head to the Compound like we planned. I'm meeting Peter and get Strange. Phil should be here soon to exstract us. I love you Peps."

"I love you too. Now go and end this so we can enjoy our life." replied Pepper.

Tony put on his suit and took off to meet Peter. When he arrived at Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum he knockedon the door. Strange answered about the time Peter showed up.

"Dr. Strange, I'm Tony Stark and we need to get you and the Time Stone safely to Wakanda. An intro Galatic tyrant has sent men to take it and the Mind Stone that resides in my friends Vision's head." explained Tony.

"If what you say is true how will going to Wakanda help?" asked Strange.

"We have been planning for this for years. We have a plan to beat Thanos and his goons but we need to leave as soon as possible. Their is a SHIELD Quinjet is on it's way to extract us but till it gets here we need to keep you safe."

S/N

Steve called everyone together. "I just got a call from Tony. The first ship has appeared over New York. Bruce you are in the command bunker with, Laura the kids and Vision. Wanda you will be with them as the lsst line. Rhodes you and Sam, I need you both in the air and let me know where Midnight and Glaive are. The rest will wait near Vision till we know where they are. Clint find a perch. I don't like this but we need to kill them. If we don't we will end up fighting them later."

Everyone exknowleged the order. Natasha came up to her husband and gave him a hug and kiss. James and Sarah also joined their parents.

"You two be safe and watch yours and each others back." said a concern Natasha.

"We will Mom, Dad. You have taught us so much since we came back in time."Said a determin Sarah.

"We didn't come all this way to fail now." said James.

"We know son but in the short time we have had the two of you has been a great few years. You helped your Mom and I in so many ways and we want to enjoy many more years with your sisters." Replied Steve.

With that the Rogers family hugged one more time.

S/N

Fury was in the Command Center giving orders. While Maria was getting the STRIKE teams and heading to the Helicarrier. Coulson had already left and was on his way to extracted Strange, Stark and Parker. He also had several modified Quinjets that were designed by Stark to bring that ship down if possible if not run it off.

S/N

Peter was outside the Sanctum Sanctorum. He was perched on the roof to alert Tone and Wong to the arrival of the two sent to get Strange. Peter had only been up there for a few minutes when he spotted the two. He saw a skinny guy and one large guy carring an axe like weapon.

"Hey I got two wierd looking dudes heading this way." radio Peter.

"OK Peter. We are on our way out." replied Tony.

Peter came down and landed next Tony and Wong. Tony step forward to face the two children of Thanos. Maw starts with a speech which Tony interups with blasting the two down the road. He thought about telling them Earth was closed but with what he learned of the future he chose blasting them.

Peter started sending web balls at them. They would not do much but hopefully distract them enough for Tony to get more hits in.

Maw was pissed now. Did these puny beings not realize they have no chance of winning. "Obsidian destroy them and get me that stone."

Tony watched the big one charge and had activated a new weapon. 4 half circle bands flew out to just the side of him and all his missles port opened up. He fired everything at once hitting Obsidian hard enough to knock him back 3 blocks and drew blood.

When Tony attacked the big guy Peter starting shotting webs at the little guy. He mange to hit him a couple time that slowed him down some.

Tony was about to launch another attack when a Quinjet appeared and shot both the aliens. Tony noticed several others attacking the ship and seem to be doing damaged.

"Stark could you use a ride?" asked Phil over the radio.

"Your timing is perfect. I hit the big guy with everything I had and he got back up." replied Tony.

Coulson had the pilot hit the two aliens again before landing in front of the Sanctum Sanctorum. He had 2 STRIKE teams deploy to help secure the area so that the 3 they were extracting could boared.

Tony turned to Wong who was guarding the door. "Get Strange so we can get out of here."

Wong ran back in to get Stephen while Tony went to help STRIKE hold the aliens off. Tony hit them again with everything he had.

"Peter get on the Quinjet." Tony ordered.

Peter ran on just behind Strange. Wong would be staying to protect the Sanctum. "Mr. Stark Strange and I are on board."

Tony turned to the leader of STRIKE. "Get your men on board I will cover you. As STRIKE fell back Tony hit Maw and OObsidian one last time. Both looked like they were hurting pretty badly.

When the Quinjet took off and cleared the buildings Tony took off and covered the uinjet's escape. Two more Quinjets came and flew beside the one Coulson was flying.

S/N

Steve watchd as the ring shaped ship appear. "Bruce activate island defenses. Lets not wait for them to beam down."

Bruce hit a couple swtches and activated the defences Tony put in for this exact moment. Rocket launchers poped up along the perimiter of the island. All at one time they fired several missles at the space ship. Steve watched as the ship took several hits and appeared to take damage. All of a sudden a blue beam shot out and two individuals appeared. Steve knew they were Midnight and Glaive.

"Rhodes you and Sam hit them from the air. The rest of us will attack from the ground." ordered Steve.

Both Rhodes and Sam took off and hit both Midnight and Glaive with everything they had. While they had the two distracted Steve and the others attacked from the ground.

Midnight and Glaive Just landed when they were hit. Both tied to avoid the attack from the air but was soon after hit by the ground attack.

Natasha manage to get on of the staffs and slid on her knees and came up to Glave and stabbed upward. The staff was uried inhis gut. He grabbed it to keep her from stabbing him again. Steve came up and hit him in the face with his shield making him release the staff. Natasha stabbed again.

Clint watched from his perch. The ring ship was taking heavy damage and had smoke and flames coming out of it. He notice Steve and Natasha taking out the male while the female was giving the twins a little bit of a chalange.

When Midnight saw Graive go down she hit a button on her sleeve band. Both were both pulled up to their ship. Whem they arrived she realized the ship ws damaged. She to hthe command secttion and programed it to leave. She thought 'Thanos would notbe happy.'

Steve and the others regrouped to check injuries. Every seem to be fine with just a few cuts and bruises.

S/N

Fury was in the Command Center still. He was monitoring the two battles. He could only watch the one on the island via satallite. It look like they severly damaged the ring ship before it headed for space. He was not sure it would make it all that far. The ship over New York took some damage also but didn't seem to be as much as the other one.

News reports from New York speak of a ring shape ship that caused damage before a blue beam deposited two aliens on the street. They showed the fight with Ironman and the two aliens with the help of Spiderman. The footage also went on to show SHIELD Quinjets arriving, with most going after the ring ship while one landed near Ironman. It also showed SHIELD STRIKE teams deploying to support Ironman with his attack on the aliens.

Fury watched and knew that he would be recieving a call from Ross soon. Well he didn't work for Ross he like Ross answered to the pleasure of the President.

"Get me the Oval Office or the Situation Room. Where ever the President is." ordered Fury.

Two minutes later. Fury was connected to Ellis in the Situation Room. So Fury knew he knew about New York and was following it. oss may even be there but Fury hoped not.

"Mr. President as you can see we have had an attack on New York City. What you may not know that was the first of two attacks. The second happen on an island in the Pacific." Fury informed the President.

"I saw the one on New York. Explain the second attack." commanded Ellis.

"It happen on an island in international waters. The Avengers settled there when the world turned against them. When you turned against them Mr. President.

We have not had a chance to speak with them yet but from what we saw they did a lot of damage to the ring ship. This Registration Act hurts us. We need the Avengers but as long as you support the Registration we can't depend on there help. They worry about being arrested. We were lucky Ironman was in the area and able to delay things till SHIELD could arive. We were able to damage the ship till it was forced to flee." replied Fury.

Ross came over the phone line. "How do we know the Avengers didn't bring this attack on us."

"Ross this mess is your making. We need the Avengers and your desire to control them so you can create your own super soldiers. They are not fools Ross. They know who helped push this Registration behind the Presidents back. It took time but I finally have the proof." a furious Fury explained.

"Enough. Nick if you have proof then bring it to me. I will decide what needs to be done. We need to deal with the current problem first. Is this all of it or can we expect more?" asked Ellis.

Fury explained to Ellis that Thor had informed the Avengers and SHIELD about Thanos and that he might set his eyes on Earth to get two items. He explained that the Avengers had been guarding one while another was being guarded in New York. He explained that was what the aliens came for. Thats what SHIELD help protect in New York.

Ellis asked some questions that Fury answered the best he could with out revielling James and Sarah's part in giving them the information.

At the end of the call Ellis told Fury to work with the Avengers and end the threat. He told Fury to let the Avengers know when this is over he would review the US's perticipation in the Registrations and Ross's involvment.

Fury ended the call and smiled. It look like Steve and the other's would be able to come home.

**So the first part of Infinity War has been posted. With the information James and Sarah brought of course things will be differant. The next chapter will take place in Wakanda.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it has been so long but here is the next chapter of this story. There will be one more after this one.**

Steve sat at on end of the long table with Natasha at his right and Tony at his left. T'Chaka sitting at the other end with his wife at his right and son on his left. Also presant were all the Avengers, Thor and some people he brought to help, Phil Coulson and those from S.H.I.E.L.D Phil brought with him. It was an impresive group of individuals.

Steve stood "We know that Thanos needs the Infinity Stones. We have two of them secured here in Wakanda. We have two goals when he shows with his army. First is to protect Dr. Strange with the Time Stone and Vision with the Mind Stone. Wanda along with 2 STRIKE teams and some of T'Chaka's guards will guard them. Second is stopping Thanos. The Avengers will go after him with Thor and the Asgards. S.H.I.E.L.D and the Wakanda army will deal with Thanos's army.

If Thanos does not arrive right away, the Avengers will help fight Thanos's children if any of them survived the attack on New York and Avenger Island. Once Thanos arrives Avengers break off from your current fight as soon as you can and head for Thanos. We need to hit him as a team. We need to get the gauntlet off or hold him till Thor can kill him with Stormbreaker. Go for the head Thor." Thor nodded. "Once Thanos is dealt with we will all work together to finish off Thanos's army. If we fail the half the Universe will be lost." Steve sat back down and Natasha took his hand in hers.

King T'Chaka stood. "The Captain is right. We can not fail. I have spoken with Captain Rogers about who leads. The Captain will lead those who go after Thanos. T'Challa will lead the combined ground forces. Phil Coulson will lead the combined air units. The Captain has over all command. I will cordinate from the palace.

The plan that the Captain, myself and Mr. Coulson have come up with is this. All ground forces will stage near the city till we know where Thanos's army will arrive. Once we know all ground units will move to that location. We will hold back some units to guard the city. Most of the air unit will support the ground forces. I will have some of the Wakanda air ships patrol other parts of the shield to make sure Thanos doesn't try to sneak forces in behind us. Once the ground forces are in place I will have that section of the shield dropped. Half the air units will attack the ships that brought Thanos's army the other half will attack as they come through the breach. It will then be up to the ground force to fight any that get past the air units. Like the Captain said. His team will fight along with the ground units till Thanos arrives. Once he does any ground units that can need to take up the fights the Avengers are engaged in so they can regroup to take Thanos.

From our intel sources we expect him to arrive with in a couple days at the most but we need to be ready at a moments notice. Now lets go over all the details so we all know what we need to do and look for any holes in our plans."

They spent the rest of the day going over everything. T'Chaka had food and drinks brought in so that they did not need to stop for meals. Time was short and they all knew that.

S/N

Steve laid in bed that night with his wife beside him. He watched as she slept hoping that everything worked out and their family all made it through the coming battle. He didn't know how long he laid there before Natasha woke.

"Steve you need to get some sleep. You know better then most that there is nothing else we can do. We have trained for years for this fight. The plan you came up with is good." said a concerned Natasha.

Steve took a deep breath "I know. We are as ready as we can be. I just don't want to lose you out the kids. If I could I would keep you all safe but I need you by my side Nat. There is no one I rather have watch my back. The kids deserve to be here also. After coming back and warning us. As much as I would like to keep them back I know I can't."

"We can just hope for the best. We may lose some of our family and friends or we may be killed our selves. There are no guarantees in life." replied Natasha. "Now make love to me."

Steve leaned over and captured his wife's lips with his. They made love twice before falling asleep.

S/N

James and Sarah were sitting in James's room talking. Both were nervous about the upcoming fight. This is the reason they came back for. Their first goal had been reached with the final destruction of Ultron. Now they just needed to beat Thanos.

"James what happens after?" asked Sarah

"We wait and see. I know what Tony said but I don't know. He was not totally sure about things." answered James.

"I hope Mom and Dad come through this OK. They are so much better when they have each other to lean on." said Sarah.

"Yea I know. I don't know what will happen if they lose the other." replied James. "Come on time for bed we are going to be busy."

S/N

It was early 2 days later that Thanos troops arrived. When the first ship was spotted the Avengers all headed to a transport that was waiting for them. T'Challa and all the ground troops headed to theirs while Phil headed to his Quinjet so he could lead the air attack.

James and Sarah went up and hugged their parents and told them how much they loved them. Steve and Natasha looked at both of them and told them how proud they were of them and how much they loved them.

When they got to the staging area everyone deployed per the plan. T'Challa stood in front of all the ground troops while Steve and his team stood behind them till they knew weather Thanos would arrive at the beginning or wait to show.

Steve surveyed the area. A lot of open ground and little cover. "Phil, send half your quinjets and hit them from the rear. Take out as many ships and troops as you can."

"Rodger, Cap." replied Phil.

Steve saw several quinjets go to stealth mode before taking off. He watched as the creatures of Thanos's army start trying to breach the shield. They were dying by the hundreds but it was not stopping them.

Steve turned to Bucky. "Buck take your group down the left, I'll take the center and Thor your group down the right. I don't see Thanos."

Both acknowledged the orders and took off. Steve watched Thor and the Asgardian warriors he brought with him take off. Bucky headed off with James, Sarah, Peter and Pietro. Tony, Rhodes and Sam we flying just above Steve, Natasha, Scott, Hope and Clint.

Natasha came up beside him and took his hand as he watched his kids head off. "They will be OK. It's you I worry about." Steve just gave her a curios look. "You never have been able to stay out of trouble."

"Maybe so but I worry we will lose them." said a pensive Steve.

Natasha looked at him with a sad smile. "We will just hope for the best."

They just held their hands as they lead their group to the front of the defenders. Steve nodded to T'Challa as he and Nat stood next to him.

"As soon as the Quinjets open up on the enemy from the rear, have your father drop this section of the shield." ordered Steve.

"It will be done. Today we bring peace to our planet and hopefully to the universe." replied T'Challa.

They watched as Thanos's troops started breaching the shield in numbers. The air unit started opening up on them. It was just a minute later that 10 Quinjets appeared behind the enemy and hit them with everything they had. Several enemy ships explode taking a lot of the enemy troops in the explosions. T'Challa ordered the shield lowered and the Wakanda defenders charged.

S/N

Phil watched as the Wakanda defense forces started to engage the enemy troops that got past the destruction the air units were causing. There was just too many of them.

S/N

Steve and Natasha worked as a well trained team as they took out enemy troops one after another. They covered each others back and helped the other as needed. The others of their group fought not that far away helping were they could.

S/N

James and Sarah had been separated during the fighting. James ended up fighting Obsidian alone. He knew he was no match for the giant of an alien but he would give it everything he had. Obsidian hit James with the pick ax like weapon he welded sending him flying. He hit a tree knocking the tree down on him.

Sarah saw her brother go flying and hit a tree that broke on impact and fell on James. She let out a scream and ran to her twin. Before she could reach him Obsidian stepped in her way. Sarah attacked him in a blind rage. She started to beat him back before she was attacked from behind. She never saw it coming as she was focused on Obsidian.

S/N

Tony watched as the twins were taking out. He had been on his way when he saw James take the hit But was unable to reach Sarah in time. He launched everything he had at the monster that possibly killed his friends kids. Everything hit at once destroying everything in the area. When the dust cleared Obsidian fell to his knees then collapsed dead. Tony landed by Sarah and held her as she spoke her last words.

"Uncle Tony, it hurts."

"Hold on kid. We will get you both help." said a crying Tony.

"No, we knew this might happen. We knew that we were more than likely die in the final battle or just fade away." Sarah coughed up some blood. "Tell Mom and Dad we love them and we left them a message if this was to happen." said a weak Sarah. A few seconds later she stopped breathing. Tony closed her eyes and laid her down next to her twin. He said a quick word over both of them before turning back to the fight.

S/N

All the Avengers heard Sarah's last words. Steve gave out a primal yell before falling to his knees. Natasha ran to his side and wrapped her arms around him. Both had tears running down their cheeks.

The others that were close by them covered them till they could recover enough to fight on. Before either Steve or Natasha recovered there was a beam of blue light that landed just a short distance from the couple. When it faded away Thamos stood there. Seeing Thanos, Steve stood and he and Natasha attacked the man they blamed for the death of their kids.

Thanos had just landed and started to take in the battle when he was hit with Steve's shield followed by another thrown by Natasha. He staggered back and turned toward the direction the attack came from to come face to face with an angry father and mother.

Steve and Natasha attacked Thanos using all their grief and anger to fuel their attack. They hit thanos with the shield first before Steve hit him with a right cross to the jaw. The two fought Thanos as a team they had been for years.

While they fought Thanos Phil called the other Avengers to help the two out. All of the converged on the fight. Phil had never seen the two fight so hard before. He knew they would not stop till Thanos was dead.

As the others arrived they started ganging up on Thanos. Bucky and Rhodes grabbed the arm that had Thanos's gauntlet on it. Tony grabbed the glove and started pulling it off. Steve and Thor helped by holding Thanos so he coulded get away. Natasha jumped on Thanos's shoulders wrapping her legs around his neck. She then drove her widow bits in the side of his head giving him a shock that forced him to lose his grip on the Infinity Gauntlet. Tony with the help of Peter pulled it off.

Once the gauntlet was off. Natasha jumped off. Steve and the others held on to Thanos as Thor hit him in the neck with Stormbreaker. Thanos fell a second later. All the Avengers stood back for a minute before rejoining the fight.

S/N

When the fighting was done Steve and Natasha went to the place their children died. Both fell to their knees and cried. Their friends stood behind them has the mourned their lose.

S/N

It was a week after battle. Steve and Natasha laid in their bed at the Wakanda palace. They had buried James and Sarah with the rest of those who died in the battle. They were the only two Avengers to fall. Sam and Clint were in the infirmary but would recover. Bucky had also been injured but had been released the morning of the funerals.

Pepper and Laura had arrived with the kids that she had watched over while the Avengers had been in Wakanda that morning. Both hugged Steve and Natasha before the two parents took their young daughters in their arms.

They laid in the bed with a laptop sitting in front of them. Steve hit played and the two watched as James and Sarah spoke.

"Mom, Dad if you are seeing this then we both fell in battle or just faded away. Tony told us before we came back that we might not be around after the fight was over. We can just hope that Thanos fell too. We don't regret coming back knowing we might not make it. We also knew if we told you that you would try to keep us out of the fight.

If what Tony was right then there is a good chance that you are pregnant Mom or will be in the near future." Both Steve and Natasha looked were their hands laid on Nat's lower abdomen. They had found out the day before that Nat was pregnant with twins. "We want you both too know we love you both and Double Trouble. Hopefully you will be able to explain thigs to them in a few years and they will understand. Take care of each other and out little sisters. Love Sarah and James." Sarah recorded. Natasha buried her face in Steves chest as the two cried.

**I know that some of you will be upset that I killed off James and Sarah. I had been toying with this since I first started writing this story. I felt that they did what they set out to do. I also needed a reason for Steve to let his fury be unleashed at Thanos. Because of his anger he and Natasha were able to old off Thanos till the others could arrive to help. So please no flames.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Final chapter. This will be a short chapter to give you some closier. Ihope you all enjoyed the story.**

EPILOGE

With the war with Thanos over the Avengers returned to their island hide away. They stayed there for a month so that they could recover and mourn the twins in private.

President Ellis arrived on the island a month after the battle to speak with the Avengers about returning to the US. He informed them that the US had pulled out of the Registration and was working to have the UN abolish it completely. He personaly apologized to each of them. His last act before leaving was to hand Bucky his pardon. He told Bucky that a press statment would be released that day.

The Avenders agreed to return and take their duties back up. Though Steve told him that he and Natasha were taking some time off first. Clint was retiring again but would help if ever needed.

Steve took his family to the farm and stayed for the next year. He and Natasha got all the cattle that the farm could handle. It was a time of rest and healing for Steve and Natasha. Six months after they got there Natasha gave birth to a boy and girl. They named them James and Sarah.

20 YEARS AFTER THE BATTLE OF WAKANDA

Steve and Natasha retired from active duty with the Avenger. They still helped with training but spent most of their time at their farm.

Ana and Peggie joined their parents with the Avengers after they turned 18. They took collage classes but did missions during the summer months. After graduating at the top of their classes joind full time. Though they spent a couple months a year at the farm with Steve and Natasha.

James and Sarah also joined up while they were in collage. They like Ana and Peggie did missions during the summer months while in collage. When they both turned 18 Steve and Natasha told them about their future selves and took them to Wakanda to see the graves. It made the two train harder so their parents would not have to lose a child again.

80 YEARS AFTER THE BATTLE OF WAKANDA

Steve and Natasha moved from their farm to Avenger Island where they would spend there days. They would travel to the farm to visit the family that gathered there for holidays. Both of them looked around 50 years of age even though they both were over a 150 years.

All of their children had retired from the avengers. Their great grandkids now to up the mantle of protecting the world.

156 YEARS AFTER THE BATTLE OF WAKANDA

Steve and Natasha passed away in their sleep. Both were tired of living and went to bed one night and never woke up. The funeral for the two was a private family afair. Only the Rogers family and the family of the Avengers that Steve and Natasha served with were in attendance. A press release was made the day after the funeral. During the press statement made by the current head of the Avengers Steven Grant Rogers the Second the question of where they were buried at was asked. The press was told that that information would never be released, That his great grandparents deserved to rest in pease.

James died 83 years after his parents with Sarah passing away 11 years later. For those who knew the story of James and Sarah they were remebered for everything they did to save the world from Thanos and Ultron.

**If yo are wondering I am going with the version that Natasha was just a little younger then Steve. I hve had a couple request about another time travel story that happens before the irst Avenger movie. I am leaning towards doing that for my next Avenger story.**


End file.
